Runaway
by Anna Walker
Summary: En medio de la guerra, Hermione y Draco son enviados al pasado para proteger al bebé Harry Potter del último intento del Señor Oscuro por evitar su caída. Aunque… no todo es lo que parece. Enemigos vueltos aliados. Intrigas y maldiciones por resolver. Y sentimientos que no esperaban sentir… -DM/HG-
1. Infiltrados en Londres

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Harry Potter** y los extractos que reconozcas aquí son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. _

_**Summary:** Hermione y Draco son enviados al pasado para proteger al bebé Harry Potter del último intento del Señor Oscuro por evitar su caída. Ahora, en esta tarea tan difícil, el único aliado con el que cuenta resulta ser su peor enemigo… DM/HG_

_**Características del fanfic:**_

_- Pareja: DracoxHermione  
- Historia alterna a partir de la mitad de **HP7**  
- Género: Romance/Acción  
- Rated: T_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Prólogo  
_En presencia de Albus Dumbledore._**

…

_31 de Octubre de 1981_…

El cielo se veía mucho más oscuro que cualquier otro anterior sobre aquella pequeña calle.

Albus Dumbledore miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con las tinieblas que él mismo había creado luego de usar su Apagador. Por todos los rincones de Inglaterra las celebraciones se habían extendido a la misma velocidad a la que aquella noticia había corrido: Voldemort había caído. Incluso los muggles habían notado los extraños fenómenos que habían ocurrido a lo largo del día, y de los cuales la mujer con la que hablaba le estaba poniendo al tanto.

Minerva McGonagall comenzó a interrogarlo sobre cómo había podido encargarle semejante tarea de proteger a Harry Potter a alguien como Hagrid, hasta que un ruido sordo rompió la vacuidad que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se le comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

—Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol… pero…

La pausa en el informe del hombre se extendió durante varios segundos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hagrid? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—La casa no estaba sola.

Ambas miradas se fijaron en el gigante, esperando atentos a que continuara con su relato. No obstante, antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho, un par de escobas aterrizaron a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Las escobas desaparecieron tan pronto como sus ocupantes pusieron los pies sobre el suelo y las miradas se enfocaron en las dos siluetas que avanzaron hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad.

Albus Dumbledore no pudo negar la sorpresa que sintió al ver a los dos jóvenes ante la escasa luz. Nadie, excepto por Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall, debían saber que él se encontraría ahí.

—Profesor Dumbledore… —dijo la joven, acercándose a toda prisa hacia él. Su cabello alborotado formaba una extraña silueta alrededor de su cabeza, sin embargo, no opacaba en lo absoluto el brillo que tenían sus ojos a pesar de las penumbras. Su acompañante permaneció un par de pasos atrás.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —se aventuró a preguntar con frialdad la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione soltó una pequeña exhalación, deteniéndose de golpe al ver la varita de su profesora apuntar hacia ella. Por alguna razón, no podía mantener bajo control el irregular sonido de su respiración, y estaba casi segura de que ese pequeño detalle no pasaría desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Todo esto estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, debía admitir que no tenía un perfecto plan trazado para lo que estaba pasando, lo que habían venido a hacer, y el futuro incierto que debían afrontar.

Sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, recordándole la nada grata presencia de Draco Malfoy en su espalda, y de manera inconsciente apretó más la varita en su puño. Éste era, quizás, el aspecto que más le preocupaba de toda la misión.

—Lo sentimos, profesora, pero no tenemos tiempo. —Respiró profundo y del interior de su capa sacó un pequeño sobre que extendió hacia Dumbledore—. Tome. Es importante que lo lea.

El hombre avanzó un paso y alcanzó el sobre. Una tenue luz se encendió en la punta de su varita mientras se tomaba un par de segundos para analizar la caligrafía en la cual estaba escrito su nombre, y finalmente decidió abrirlo. El pergamino en su interior era bastante largo, sin embargo, conforme su lectura avanzaba, comenzaba a creer que ninguna cantidad de papel que cupiera en un sobre tan pequeño, sería capaz de explicar todo lo que ocurría con sumo detalle. Afortunadamente, gracias a la escasa iluminación, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de notar los ligeros cambios que sufrieron sus facciones mientras leía.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar en un tenso silencio que pareció congelar a todos los que se habían reunido frente al número 4 de Privet Drive aquella noche. Hermione se sentía incómoda, tratando de enfocarse en lo que harían de aquí en adelante. Todo estaba en su contra y había demasiado en juego. No existía lugar para equivocaciones, y ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a resultar todo al final.

Por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Dumbledore apartó los ojos del pergamino y se dedicó a escudriñarlos con especial ahínco antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza. Tal vez era una alucinación de Hermione, pero a ella le dio la impresión de que, entre más los miraba, una diminuta sonrisa llena de nostalgia se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Baje su varita, profesora —le indicó con amabilidad a la mujer que se mantenía a su lado. Minerva McGonagall lo miró con dureza, obedeciéndole a regañadientes, aunque él pareció no notarlo—. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quiénes podrían ser? —preguntó a los jóvenes.

Draco se aproximó dando pasos firmes.

—No, pero no deben tardar —respondió con seguridad, dedicándole una significativa mirada al cielo sobre sus cabezas—. Estoy casi seguro de que nos han estado siguiendo desde que dejamos el valle de Godric.

Sabía que quienes estaban detrás de ellos sólo tenían como dato preciso de su ubicación la casa de los Potter, pero dado que él estaba aquí, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos también lo hicieran. Su presencia era un arma de doble filo y el tiempo no estaba de su lado esta vez. Entre más permanecieran en ese sitio, menos seguro sería. Para todos.

Dumbledore volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Hagrid —dijo con tono sereno—. Por favor, entrégale al pequeño Harry a la señorita Granger. —Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall boquearon sorprendidos, y el gigante permaneció en su sitio, apretando un poco más el pequeño bulto contra su pecho—. Hazlo —pidió Dumbledore, manteniendo la expresión afable en su rostro.

Con andar vacilante, Hagrid pasó junto a él y se acercó a Hermione para colocar al pequeño entre sus brazos. Ella se inclinó un poco para ver al niño que dormía profundamente bajo las mantas. Entre los mechones de cabello azabache, se podía observar la marca en forma de relámpago en su frente. El pequeño se removió inquieto entre sus brazos, así que tuvo que arrullarlo un poco.

Su mirada recayó entonces en el hombre que estaba parado a su lado. Draco Malfoy la miró con frialdad y asintió con la cabeza, dándose vuelta para comenzar a alejarse. Ella esperó un par de segundos, mirando de nuevo a sus antiguos profesores y a Hagrid, antes de decidirse a seguirlo.

—Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy —les llamó Dumbledore antes de que se alejaran demasiado—. Confío en que ambos saben las repercusiones que trae consigo su visita aquí y ahora, por lo que espero que hagan todo cuanto esté en sus manos para dejar el entramado del tiempo lo más intacto posible.

—Así será, profesor —respondió Hermione—. Le haré saber cuando todo sea seguro de nuevo.

Dumbledore le dedicó otro movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y entonces ella le dio la espalda.

—¿Qué? ¡no puede hablar en serio! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, con la incredulidad haciendo estragos en cada una de sus facciones después de escuchar el apellido Malfoy. Esto definitivamente era peor que la idea de dejar a Harry a cargo de la gente que vivía en esa casa. De hecho, esa parecía una idea más sensata que ésta—. ¿Cómo va a permitir que ellos…?

—Es necesario —respondió Dumbledore con firmeza—. Por ahora no podremos dejar a Harry aquí sin que su vida esté en peligro, y nuestros visitantes parecen ser los únicos capaces de protegerlo —añadió sin apartar las mirada de las dos siluetas que se alejaban por la calle antes de que desaparecieran en un parpadeo.

—¿Protegerlo? —repitió la profesora, entendiendo cada vez menos la situación—. ¿De qué?

La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

—De lo que he estado temiendo, mi querida profesora… —respondió finalmente con aire ausente—. De lo que he estado temiendo.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo I._  
Infiltrados en Londres._**

…

Hermione y Draco aparecieron en medio de la ciudad.

Por la hora que era, habrían esperado que la calle estuviera casi vacía y así evitar llamar la atención, pero eso no fue posible debido a las miradas extrañadas que un grupo de personas que transitaban por ahí, les dedicaron. La apariencia de Malfoy no ayudaba mucho a mantenerse de incógnito.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, Hermione aferró un poco más al bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos. Pensó que tal vez el aparecerse le habría causado alguna molestia, pero Harry seguía profundamente dormido, aferrando con la mano uno de los mechones del desastre de cabellera que ella lucía ahora. Intentó liberarse de su agarre para poder echarse la melena sobre los hombros, pero los pequeños deditos estaban muy bien enredados en su cabello.

Respiró profundo, permitiéndose sentir el peso del bebé contra su pecho. Si él era real, eso significaba que todo lo demás también lo era.

Una pequeña corriente de aire la sacudió, reviviendo la sensación de escalofríos en su interior.

La había sentido como una persistente molestia desde que se había reencontrado con Draco Malfoy horas antes y había aceptado viajar en el tiempo con él para evitar que los seguidores de Voldemort intentaran algo contra Harry mientras era un bebé. La sensación había aumentado cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric, donde encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Lily y James Potter, y a Harry llorando por sus padres. Y ahora se había convertido en una presión constante en la nuca que mantenía rígido su cuello.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí —comenzó a decir, tratando de mantener la mirada lejos del hombre que había aparecido a su lado—. Puedes irte, Malfoy.

Él la miró de soslayo antes de volver su mirada al otro lado de la calle.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Aunque debe estarte purgando que sólo yo pueda protegerte, ¿verdad? —repuso con ironía—. Es recíproco.

Hermione se animó a dedicarle una mirada airada aunque él no se inmutó.

Era más de medianoche y los muggles del centro de Londres no parecían tener noción alguna de lo que significaba la palabra dormir. Bueno, en este momento, estaba seguro de que tampoco los magos ingleses estaban durmiendo. Seguramente continuaban con las celebraciones por la caída del Señor Oscuro.

Él no podía recordar nada de aquel día porque apenas había sido un bebé cuando lo había vivido por primera vez pero, durante todos los años siguientes de su infancia, su padre no había dejado pasar oportunidad para contarle, con todo el desprecio que podía esmerar alguien en su voz, la manera en la que todos habían salido a las calles para celebrar, en sus palabras, "la terrible caída del mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos".

Claro que ahora su opinión había cambiado un poco al respecto.

Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Es tarde y Harry necesita un lugar dónde dormir —respondió ella sin dejar de andar. No sabía si él la estaba siguiendo o no y, honestamente, tampoco le interesaba.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, así que ahora debía ordenar prioridades.

Encontrar dónde quedarse no supuso un gran problema. Tan sólo tuvo que caminar algunos metros para ver uno de los hoteles que abundaban en la zona del centro de Londres gracias a la gran afluencia turística.

Hermione se detuvo justo en la entrada para mirar la fachada color marfil alzándose majestuosa frente a ella. De inmediato comenzó a pensar qué es lo que sucedería ahora. Quedarse ahí era el primer paso pero, ¿y después? Era difícil formular un plan cuando, en realidad, no tenías idea de a qué te estabas enfrentando. ¿Cómo considerar cuáles eran todas las posibles variables y prepararte para cada una de ellas si no tenías un punto de partida, algo por dónde comenzar?

_"Bueno, sí lo tengo"_, pensó luego de unos segundos.

Lo tenía justo entre los brazos. A Harry, su mejor amigo, el bebé que tenía que proteger si quería darle una esperanza al futuro. Un futuro que había dejado siendo la viva imagen del caos y la devastación, pero que tal vez podía cambiar. Ése era su punto de partida, era ésa su verdadera misión. No importaba cómo, era lo único que debía hacer: mantenerlo a salvo.

Pero que implicara confiar en el hombre parado detrás de ella… cada centímetro de sus entrañas le gritaba que era una mala idea.

De alguna manera, se las arregló para entrar al lobby, acercarse a la recepcionista y pedir una habitación. Como primer paso, había llegado a la conclusión, debía encontrar un lugar adecuado para que Harry descansara. Lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado en esa noche.

Lo demás ya lo pensaría con calma mañana por la mañana.

—Disfruten su estancia —dijo cortés la joven recepcionista, con una sonrisa profesional.

—Gracias.

Hermione se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Malfoy a unos pasos. Su rostro estaba rígido, sin ningún rastro de emoción, impávido. Quizás eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Algo debía estar realmente mal en alguien cuyo rostro o mirada no expresaban absolutamente nada de nada.

Ni siquiera parecía mostrar reacción alguna ante el hecho de que estaban en un hotel lleno de muggles. Sólo se mantenía ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Ambos entraron en el ascensor envueltos en el más frío de los silencios, manteniendo las distancias incluso dentro del reducido espacio. El elevador se detuvo a la mitad de todos los pisos del hotel, en el quinto. Hermione volvió a respirar profundo, como si eso le infundara algo de valor aunque fuera sólo por un momento, y caminó por el corredor que se abría frente a ella. Sus pasos no producían más que un tenue susurro sobre el piso alfombrado. Llegó al fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta cuyo número concordaba con el que había en su llave.

La habitación era sencilla, pero acogedora. Una cama matrimonial ocupaba gran parte del espacio además de un par de sillones frente a un televisor, una cómoda y un espejo. Tal vez carecía de demasiados lujos, pero era un gran cambio en comparación con los lugares que se había visto obligada a ocupar durante los últimos meses, siendo una prófuga en la guerra.

Avanzó hacia la cama y, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, acomodó a Harry justo en medio del colchón. El pequeño se removió un poco mientras ella le acomodaba las almohadas a ambos lados para evitar que se cayera, así que tuvo que arrullarlo, tarareando una cancioncilla que ni siquiera conocía del todo.

Breves recuerdos de cómo se había desarrollado todo durante las últimas horas llegaron a su mente de manera difusa. Remus le había dado información a grandes rasgos: mortífagos en el pasado para matar a Harry, ella teniendo que viajar para evitarlo, Draco Malfoy acompañándola para ayudarle.

Ella habría preguntado más, muchísimas cosas más, pero el tiempo había estado en su contra desde el inicio. La guerra se había salido de control y, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Harry hallaría la manera de reanudar la búsqueda de Horrocruxes en contra de todo pronóstico, no estaba segura de que lograra hacerlo a tiempo.

Tal parecía que lo que menos tenían era eso: tiempo. Tiempo en el futuro o tiempo ahora, en el pasado.

No lo había habido para aclarar dudas, disolver miedos o plantearse planes. Cada opción había pasado frente a sus ojos con cada vuelta de su giratiempo, como un fugaz giro de reloj del cual no tuvo verdadera noción y que la había dejado mareada, dudando hasta del suelo en el que se encontraba parada.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el bebé dormía de nuevo, se irguió lentamente dispuesta a conseguir algunas respuestas.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿qué ganas tú? —inquirió, dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

Él estaba ahí, de nuevo, sentado en el sillón más alejado de ella, mirándola sin ninguna emoción reflejada en sus ojos. Eso era suficiente para erizarle cada vello del cuerpo. Hermione no sabía si estaba meditando sobre su respuesta o si la estaba midiendo para construirle su ataúd.

No lo había visto desde aquella tarde en Malfoy Manor, cuando había sido torturada por la psicópata de su tía, la infame Bellatrix Lestrange. Eso la llevó a pensar en la palabra "sangresucia" cicatrizada en su brazo y en cada punzada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de una tortura que no solamente había hecho estragos en su físico sino en una parte más profunda de ella que no había sanado después de todo ese tiempo.

—¿De verdad esperas que te lo diga?

—Remus puede confiar en ti, pero yo no lo haré —espetó de repente, odiando que su voz hubiese sonado menos firme de lo que esperaba.

Su comentario resultó ser lo primero que provocó alguna emoción en él, o al menos un atisbo. Sus ojos dejaron de parecer frío metal y en ellos apareció un chispazo de ironía.

—Eso no cambiará el hecho de que ambos estamos en esto —contraatacó él, mostrándose perturbadoramente impertérrito. Se levantó en un movimiento soberbio y comenzó a andar por la habitación, revisando todo a su alrededor como si buscara algo aunque ella no podía imaginarse el qué.

Hermione se tensó durante un instante.

—¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? —preguntó, alzando la barbilla desafiante.

—Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán. Y tendremos que movernos.

La boca de Hermione se abrió en contra de su voluntad. Él no parecía estar tomándose en serio lo que ocurría en ese momento, ni proteger a Harry ni el hecho que estaban alterando el futuro con su sola presencia en ese tiempo y espacio.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Al menos hasta que sepa quiénes son.

La indignación que amenazó con manchar el rostro de Hermione desapareció cuando comprendió la lógica que aparecía en su argumento muy a su pesar. Era justo lo que ella había estado pensando.

Tanto como ella como Malfoy no sabían cuántos ni cuáles seguidores de Voldemort habían sido enviados al pasado y, en tanto no lo averiguaran, poco podían hacer al respecto. Sería como pelear contra el aire y, si se descuidaban, era muy probable que quienes cometieran un error resultaran ser ellos.

No sabía si sentirse temerosa, furiosa o amenazada. Nada parecía tener lógica en esta realidad a la que se había visto arrastrada, donde tenía que unir fuerzas con alguien que no había hecho otra cosa más que repudiarla sin ninguna razón durante gran parte de su juventud. Hasta hacía unas horas, ella los había creído en bandos opuestos de la guerra, habría estado dispuesta a apostar su vida en ello. Así que todavía no alcanzaba a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Finalmente, sólo pudo sentir pánico. No sólo por ella, sino por todo: Harry, el pasado, el futuro, la guerra… Ella debería estar en su tiempo, salvando a tanta gente como le fuera posible, yendo a buscar y destruir más horrocruxes, peleando junto a sus compañeros de clase convertidos en aliados en la batalla, no aquí pensando en porqué repentinamente Draco Malfoy había decidido hacer a un lado la infamia que lo caracterizaba y ayudar a sus enemigos. Ayudarla a _ella_.

Se habían visto por última vez hacía tres años, sólo tres años. La gente no podía cambiar tan pronto, y ella ya había visto demasiadas veces lo que personas como él eran capaces de hacer como para saber que el cambio era algo sumamente improbable.

—¿Cómo supiste tú lo que planeaba "Quien tú sabes"? —preguntó, intentando mantener la calma a pesar del hormigueo que la sacudía bajo la piel. Avanzó hacia donde él se había quedado congelado al escuchar su pregunta, pero su fría mirada la detuvo.

—Eso tampoco te incumbe.

Hermione estaba al borde de la desesperación. Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias y otra la persona, ella habría dejado escapar un chillido para hacer entender su sentir. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue cubrirse la cara con las manos, cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo en un suspiro—. Lo mejor será que me vaya con Harry mientras tú los detienes. —Volvió hacia la cama, dispuesta a levantar al pequeño bebé que seguía durmiendo, ajeno a toda la tensión que había a su alrededor.

—Hazlo. Ya veremos qué tan lejos llegas. Con suerte, harás que los maten a ambos.

Hermione quiso fingir que no había notado la amenaza velada en sus palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo. No sabía cómo tomarlo, si él se había referido a los otros mortífagos que habían sido enviados o si lo había dicho refiriéndose a él mismo. Jamás había estado tan temerosa en toda su vida y, con lo que había vivido en los últimos tiempos, eso ya era mucho decir.

Aún así, comenzó a quitar las almohadas alrededor de Harry.

Una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su brazo derecho, girándola para encarar el rostro de Malfoy demasiado cerca. Sus ojos parecían mercurio líquido, reflejando una repentina ola de ira que le hizo contener el aliento.

—Escúchame, Granger, ni tú ni yo estamos aquí por gusto —declaró con los dientes apretados—, pero estoy arriesgando demasiado por esto. Por estar aquí protegiéndote a ti y a ese bebé. Así que te aconsejaría que tú te concentraras en hacer tu trabajo y me dejaras a mí hacer el mí… —su voz se cortó de repente.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida porque él se hubiese movido tan rápido por la habitación y que la tuviera agarrada de esa manera. No obstante, su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando, tan rápido como la había tomado del brazo, la soltó para después avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada.

Lo vio poner una mano en el pomo y con la otra sostener la puerta mientras la abría con lentitud, lo suficiente para ver una delgada línea del corredor.

Intentó dar un paso hacia él cuando un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, provocando que las piernas le temblaran. Antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, Malfoy cerró la puerta de golpe, avanzó hacia ella y gritó:

—¡Al suelo!

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_En fin, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ojalá les haya interesado el primer capítulo y los haya dejado con la curiosidad para saber cómo era el futuro que ambos dejaron por proteger a Harry siendo un bebé y quiénes están tras ellos ^^._

_Quejas, dudas, sugerencias háganmelas saber en sus comentarios ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	2. Los asesinos del futuro

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Harry Potter** son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. _

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

_Previamente en Runaway…_

—Escúchame, Granger, ni tú ni yo estamos aquí por gusto —declaró Draco con los dientes apretados—, pero estoy arriesgando demasiado por esto. Por estar aquí protegiéndote a ti y a ese bebé. Así que te aconsejaría que tú te concentraras en hacer tu trabajo y me dejaras a mí hacer el mí… —su voz se cortó de repente.

Hermione lo vio poner una mano en el pomo y con la otra sostener la puerta mientras la abría con lentitud, lo suficiente para ver una delgada línea del corredor.

Intentó dar un paso hacia él cuando un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, provocando que las piernas le temblaran. Antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, Malfoy cerró la puerta de golpe, avanzó hacia ella y gritó:

—¡Al suelo!

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo II._  
Los asesinos del futuro._**

…

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió, no porque quisiera sino porque él le cayó encima una fracción de segundo antes de que una fuerte onda de choque convirtiera en astillas la puerta e hiciera pedazos gran parte del muro que separaba la habitación del pasillo. Su cabeza estuvo a punto de rebotar contra el firme suelo alfombrado, pero se sorprendió al sentir algo menos duro: la mano de Malfoy.

Abrió los ojos, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor que aquejó su espalda por el impacto, fue como una picazón que se extendió por toda su espina dorsal hasta las puntas de los pies. Draco la levantó con facilidad, tomándola por los codos, sin darle oportunidad de apoyarse realmente en sus piernas, y la guió hacia la cama, de donde ella tomó a Harry, quien ahora lloraba entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó casi en un grito sin dejar de toser. Sus oídos zumbaban debido a la explosión y la nube de polvo no le permitía ver nada. Todo le daba vueltas, estaba hundida en el desconcierto. Se las arregló para sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la apuntó al frente… o a la densa nubarrada blanca a su alrededor.

Hubo el sonido de algo haciéndose pedazos.

—¡Rápido, por la ventana! —escuchó gritar a Malfoy, quien prácticamente la arrastró a través de la pequeña abertura que había hecho después de romper el cristal con las patas del sillón cercano.

Como pudo, Hermione pasó a la escalera de servicio del hotel mientras aferraba con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño cuerpo que cargaba. El primer destello de luz de un hechizo se abrió paso entre la densa cortina de polvo y estalló muy cerca de su rostro. Por instinto se giró para responder el ataque, pero sin ver nada, no sabía a qué apuntarle. Además, el incesante llanto del bebé en sus brazos, le hizo saber que lo importante era salir de ahí.

Bajó con torpeza cada peldaño tambaleante de una escalera que le pareció extremadamente larga. No quería pensar en todos los chispazos de luces rojas y verdes que se reflejaban en los ladrillos del hotel. Incluso cuando sus pies se encontraron con el suelo del callejón, no estaba segura de que eso fuera real. Todo parecía moverse sin control.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Tal vez una salida, tal vez una salvación, tal vez algo que le indicara el camino…

De repente, una sombra negra cayó sobre el enorme contenedor de basura que había cerca de ella, haciéndola gritar. Lo que fuera que hubiera sido hizo demasiado ruido, luchando contra las bolsas de basura que llenaban el basurero. Finalmente abrió las tapas del contenedor que se habían cerrado por el impacto y se irguió frente a ella como una oscura silueta que la hizo temblar.

El pánico se había apoderado de ella, dejándola inmóvil, la varita en su mano le apuntaba temblorosa a la silueta. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a hacer estallar la cabeza de _eso_ si lo consideraba una amenaza para Harry.

—Soy yo.

Hermione no supo si sentirse aliviada o no al reconocer el rostro del antiguo miembro de Slytherin. Lo vio salir con dificultad del contenedor, varita en mano, y se aproximó a ella para tomarla del brazo y guiarla hacia el inicio del callejón.

La normal noche de octubre se había convertido en caos total. Gente salió de todas partes, aglutinándose en la calle mientras contemplaban horrorizados la fachada del hotel. Donde antes solía haber ventanas, ahora sólo quedaba un enorme hueco, muros reducidos a escombros y cristales hechos añicos esparcidos sobre el concreto de la avenida. Parecía que algo le había dado un enorme mordisco al costado de la construcción. A lo lejos, comenzaban a escucharse las sirenas de los servicios de policía y rescate, rompiendo la vacua tranquilidad que había reinado hasta entonces.

—¿Eran ellos? —inquirió Hermione mientras se abrían paso entre el mar de personas que inundaban la calle. Los dedos de Malfoy continuaban cerrados con fuerza sobre su brazo. Sus pasos eran más largos que los suyos así que prácticamente la tenía corriendo tras él.

—¿Tienes que preguntar? —respondió irónico, su voz se había reducido a jadeos apenas inteligibles. No parecía importarle el hecho de que prácticamente estaba arrollando a gente inocente a su paso.

—¿Viste quiénes eran?

—Lo siento, ¡estaba muy preocupado evitando que me volaran la cabeza! —Repentinamente se detuvo, haciendo que ella se golpeara con su hombro— ¡Haz que deje de llorar!

—¡Es lo que estoy intentando y tus gritos no ayudan!

Hermione se acomodó al bebé en los brazos y comenzó a mecerlo con más ahínco. El llanto de Harry hacía todo mucho más desconcertante.

Malfoy la miró airadamente un par de segundos y ella no dudó en responderle con una mirada igual. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que la amedrentara. Entonces él se apartó un paso y soltó un bufido que le recordó a un caballo. Paseó su mirada por todo lo que había cerca y volvió a respirar profundo, como si intentara calmarse a sí mismo.

Entonces recuperó la facha con la que había convivido desde que se habían reencontrado horas atrás. Como si nada lo afectara.

—Debemos movernos —dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción antes de reiniciar su camino.

Hermione permaneció en su sitio, arrullando a Harry mientras intentaba ocultar su propia desesperación y desconsuelo ante una situación que, tuvo que admitir, la rebasaba en más de una manera. Se planteó la idea de dar vuelta y huir, correr en sentido contrario buscando alejarse de Malfoy y de los que eran como él. Huir para cuidar del bebé que sostenía en sus brazos. Sin embargo, sus pies se movieron para seguir a Malfoy a través de la gente.

Por mucho que lo lamentara, no tenía más opción.

…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar con cada paso que daban.

Hermione había perdido completa noción de todo. Metro tras metro de calles cubiertas de penumbras le hacían imposible saber dónde se encontraban o de qué hora era. Lo único que había hecho había sido seguir a Malfoy, pero entre más lo veía más pensaba que él no tenía mucha idea de cómo moverse en el Londres muggle.

No sabía por qué no habían optado por aparecerse a dónde quiera que él se dirigiera. Los pies la estaban matando y tenía los brazos adormecidos por sostener al bebé que aún sollozaba entre sueños.

—Malfoy, es demasiado tarde. Tenemos que detenernos. —Como lo había hecho anteriormente, él la ignoró—. Malfoy, espera.

—Te dije que debemos seguir moviéndonos. —Él no se detuvo ni hizo el intento por mirarla, simplemente siguió caminando con su varita desenfundada.

Hermione dejó de caminar, convirtiéndose en una sombra que se fundía en el muro del edificio cercano.

—No. Ya es suficiente por hoy —declaró con firmeza, logrando que él se detuviera en medio de la avenida vacía—. Debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, ya es de madrugada y Harry necesita dormir.

Alzó su varita para iluminar el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento con la esperanza de poder ubicarse realmente. Había pasado una eternidad desde que se había movido por aquellas calles sin que fuera porque estaba huyendo o intentando salvar la vida de alguien más. No había nada familiar que le hiciera saber dónde se encontraba realmente.

Malfoy se giró con lentitud para mirarla, sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella provocándole escalofríos. Regresó sobre sus pasos y le estiró el brazo en señal de que le entregara al bebé. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Quedarnos entre los muggles ya no es opción. Tal vez deberíamos ver en el Caldero Chorreante —sugirió, llegando a la conclusión de que se sentiría más segura en algún lugar que conociera, no vagando entre las calles a mitad de la noche como una prófuga. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero…

—No podemos quedarnos en lugares mágicos —respondió resuelto—. Hará que nos detecten más rápido.

Hermione lo miró con recelo. No sabía a qué se refería con que los "detectaran", y eso se añadió al largo pergamino de dudas que se habían escrito en su mente durante las últimas horas.

—¡Entonces no sé qué más…! —Su voz desesperada fue callada por un repentino estruendo. Malfoy se apartó de un salto y ella giró el rostro, cubriendo la pequeña cabeza de Harry con su mano para protegerla de la luz cegadora que apareció en medio de la calle.

Cuando se animó a mirar al frente, sus ojos recorrieron sorprendidos el enorme autobús púrpura que había salido de la nada. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar el parabrisas, donde llevaba la inscripción: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO con letras doradas. Durante una fracción de segundo, pensó que estaba alucinando.

_"Alcé el brazo con mi varita…"_, se dijo a sí misma, algo distraída, para responder la duda que había aparecido en su cabeza. Una duda bastante tonta, debía admitir.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de uniforme rojo saltó del autobús. Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada por ver a un cobrador diferente, pero tuvo que recordarse que estaban diecinueve años en el pasado, así que resultaba obvio que el cobrador fuera un sujeto distinto a Stan Shunpike.

—Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emer…

—Lo sabemos —le interrumpió Hermione con tranquilidad, alegrándose de ver algo conocido por fin—. Gracias.

Dio un paso para subir al autobús, pero fue detenida por la mano de Malfoy cerrándose en su codo. Definitivamente, comenzaba a odiar que hiciera eso. No era una marioneta a la que pudiera manipular a su antojo.

—Acabo de decirte que…

—Sé lo que acabas de decirme, ya entendí —repuso ella, zafándose de su agarre con un movimiento firme—. Pero tengo una idea de a dónde ir y estamos muy lejos, así que necesitamos esto o no llegaremos nunca.

Por la forma en que la miraba, Hermione estaba casi segura de que quien estaba a punto de gritar era él, pero honestamente le daba igual. Ya había escuchado y acatado sus condiciones y las cosas habían salido fatal, casi habían muerto porque los mortífagos los habían encontrado. Ahora era su turno de poner las reglas. Si iban a buscar refugio entre muggles, entonces él tenía que cerrar la boca y seguirla o darse vuelta y largarse por donde había llegado.

De cualquier manera, su trabajo era proteger a Harry y asegurar su bienestar. Bueno, pues el pequeño necesitaba un lugar para dormir y ella se lo daría. Fin de la discusión.

Casi hizo malabares para sacar de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas de plata. Once sickles era el costo del viaje, si no mal recordaba. Se las tendió al cobrador y él le dio una cortés sonrisa antes de mirar a Malfoy. El hombre seguía clavado en su lugar, mirando el autobús como si se tratara de un carruaje tirado por lobos rabiosos. Finalmente pareció rendirse y le entregó al cobrador un pequeño puñado de monedas que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica.

Hermione miró con ahínco el interior del autobús. Había sido de día la única vez que lo había usado, así que una parte de ella se sorprendió al ver que las sillas habían sido reemplazadas por camas de hierro. La mayoría del primer piso estaban ocupadas, seguramente por magos que se habían excedido en la celebración por la reciente caída de Voldemort.

_Si tan sólo supieran…_

—¿Adónde van? —les preguntó el cobrador. Parecía menos interesado por socializar que Stan Shunpike, quien le había preguntado su nombre y grado en Hogwarts, tan pronto como ella había tomado el autobús.

—A la estación Stepney Green, por favor —dijo Hermione, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte del hombre. Una bruja pidiendo ir al lugar menos mágico de Londres, de seguro sonaba a una tontería.

—Pueden ocupar las camas del fondo o subir al tercer nivel si lo prefieren.

Hermione le dio las gracias y avanzó hasta el final del autobús, donde se dejó caer sobre el colchón un segundo antes de que el conductor acelerara a toda velocidad para enfilarse hacia la calle por la que ellos habían pasado minutos atrás. El arranque del autobús fue tan súbito que casi sonrió al ver a Draco Malfoy tambaleándose para mantener el equilibrio. Ahora más que antes resultaba obvio que era la primera vez que él viajaba en el autobús.

Los diez minutos del viaje transcurrieron en medio de un entumecedor silencio. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Hermione seguía medio sorda por el horrible estruendo de la explosión en el hotel. Sus ojos, que hacían todo lo posible por no enfocarse en el hombre que estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente, se concentraron en el pequeño que tenía aferrado a su pecho. Su abundante cabello negro, al igual que su pequeña carita, estaban cubiertas de polvo dándole a sus facciones una apariencia demasiado gris. Seguramente ella lucía mucho peor, aunque no le importaba.

—Hemos llegado a Stepney Green, muchachos —les dijo el cobrador al mismo tiempo que el conductor pisaba el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran hacia en frente. Hermione levantó la vista y un chispazo de alivio brilló en su pecho al reconocer las calles de East End por las que había transitado varias veces durante su niñez.

El autobús derrapó con un chillido agudo antes de detenerse a escasos centímetros de la lámpara que iluminaba la entrada a la estación Stepney Green del metro de Londres. En realidad, la lámpara había dado un pequeño salto para evitarlo.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el conductor.

—Gracias —les dijo a ambos hombres. El cobrador bajó antes y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a poner los pies sobre la acera. La sombra de Malfoy dibujó una extraña silueta en el piso frente a ella.

El autobús desapareció con otro potente chillido y entonces el mortal silencio se instaló a su alrededor.

Hermione guió el camino a través de unas cuantas calles más y entonces dio con el lugar que estaba buscando. La aguja blanca del campanario de la iglesia de St. Mary-le-Bow se alzaba en medio de la oscuridad, mostrándole el camino.

Ella se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas, flanqueadas por dos columnas, y suspiró.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —le preguntó Malfoy, a su lado.

—Es una iglesia —respondió ella mirando de abajo hacia arriba la imponente construcción. La iglesia no era tan grande como otras de la ciudad, pero era preciosa—. Los muggles, la gran mayoría, creen en un dios y es aquí donde vienen a hablar con él —explicó a grandes rasgos.

Malfoy sonrió irónico.

—Qué estupidez.

—Tal vez. Pero conozco creencias mucho más _estúpidas_ que ésa —replicó ella con la amargura cubriendo su voz—. Es el único lugar donde podremos quedarnos si, como dices, los lugares mágicos no son una opción.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para sonreír ante la ironía. A pesar de que muchos pueblos habitados por magos tenían iglesias, no le sorprendió que Malfoy le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Porque la mayoría de los magos y brujas no saben que existen y, si lo saben, desconocen para qué son. Tú no lo sabías hasta hace veinte segundos —declaró obvia. Estiró su varita y tocó la vieja cerradura con la punta—. _Alohomora_.

Hubo un destello de luz, un grave "clic" y la pesada puerta rechinó, dándoles paso al interior de la construcción. Hermione empujó la puerta un poco más con la mano y entró en el recinto.

De inmediato, recuerdos de su infancia florecieron entre las penumbras mientras avanzaba a través del pasillo que formaban las dos filas de bancos largos que alineaban frente al altar. Siendo su madre de origen francés, había sido una mujer criada bajo la fe católica, así que cada vez que habían venido a Londres a pasear, no había querido desaprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar misa en ésa iglesia.

Aunque la luz en la punta de su varita no podía iluminar todo el lugar, Hermione era capaz de recordar cada detalle. El particular aroma mezcla del incienso, la madera y el agua bendita llenó su nariz, trasladándola al pasado… o al futuro. Ella no podía decirlo con exactitud.

_"Ya recuerdo porque renuncié al giratiempo"_, se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando recordó a su madre.

Era extraño lo que sucedía. La única imagen que podía traer a su memoria era de ella siendo joven, hace diez años; no podía traer a su presente el recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto, aquel día en que le había borrado la memoria. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar la imagen de su madre que había visto a los diecisiete. Sólo podía recordarla más alta que ella, llevándola de la mano, sonriéndole.

Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron con un golpe sordo que la devolvió a la realidad cuando Malfoy se animó a entrar. Siendo sinceros, una parte de ella habría esperado que el cuerpo del mortífago comenzara a arder en llamas o que un par de relámpagos iluminaran de repente el lugar con truenos haciendo vibrar los vitrales o algo así. Pero no sucedió.

Hermione dejó de caminar hacia el altar y se metió entre los bancos para acercarse al confesionario, que estaba elevado sobre dos pequeños escalones donde ella terminó por sentarse. Se quitó la túnica, ignorando el frío que golpeó su espalda, y la puso sobre el suelo de mármol en forma de un improvisado lecho para Harry.

_"Un bebé no tendría que pasar por todo lo que has vivido hoy, Harry… ni por lo que pasarás en los años siguientes. Pero te prometo una cosa: siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, para ayudarte y para cuidarte aunque no lo quieras.", _prometió en silencio para después besar la frente del bebé y depositarlo en el piso.

No era, ni remotamente, el lugar que había tenido en mente para que el bebé descansara, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no salieran como las esperaba. No lo habían hecho en años, así que ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

Por fortuna, su capa estaba encantada y, sin importar lo extremo del clima, siempre se mantenía caliente. Un hechizo bastante útil cuando se tenía que dormir, por ejemplo, en improvisados refugios bajo puentes.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó lo duros que habían sido los últimos meses para todos los que peleaban a su lado en la guerra. Un lado que había dejado en el futuro más cercano a la derrota que nunca.

—Partiremos en cuanto amanezca, tienes que dormir —escuchó a Malfoy desde el banco donde él se encontraba sentado por encima de ella.

—No puedo, sigo pensando. —Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de darse vuelta para encararlo—. Dices que partiremos mañana, pero ¿adónde? ¿cómo? ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿es lo único que haremos, huir?

Él no pareció molestarse por el tono de urgencia y desesperación que se revelaba entre sus palabras.

—Necesitamos alejarnos de la ciudad… y de cualquier cosa mágica.

Hermione soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba su mentón de manera desafiante.

—¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?

—Porque soy el único aliado que tienes en este momento —se limitó a responder con neutralidad. La pálida luz en su varita lo iluminaba casi por completo, dejándole ver cómo se sentaba en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y los antebrazos descansados sobre ellas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió ella y ya sin poder ocultar la causticidad en su voz, añadió—: Eres un mortífago, nuestro enemigo. Desde donde yo lo veo, es por los que son como _tú_ que esto está pasando. Has estado luchando contra nosotros los últimos cuatro años y de repente te apareciste hace doce horas para decir que "Quién tú sabes" había decidido deshacerse de Harry en el pasado, y que sólo tú puedes ayudarme, ¿cómo puedo saber que es verdad?

—No tienes manera, sólo puedes creerlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio para evitar que todo lo que sentía y pensaba saliera como vómito de su boca. El amargo sabor del rencor y la ira pujaban con fuerza, quemando su garganta mientras su mente se debatía entre lo que debía o no hacer.

Era una estupidez casi irrisoria la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento: intentaba proteger a Harry de mortífagos recurriendo a la ayuda de un de ellos.

Ella no confiaba en Draco Malfoy, pero tuvo que recordarse que Remus sí. Y ella confiaba en Remus.

En tiempos tan oscuros como los que vivía resultaba difícil mantener la fe en las personas, pero no había más opción para ella en ese momento que confiar, esperando que no estuviera cometiendo el error más grande de todos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó, rindiéndose finalmente—. Y hablo del verdadero motivo por el que _estás_ aquí. Dijiste que estabas arriesgando demasiado en esto, ¿qué es lo que arriesgas, eh? ¿por qué?

El suave eco de su voz se desvaneció en un instante y los segundos pasaron entre ellos, dándole la impresión de que, de nuevo, él no contestaría. Sin embargo, cuando ella iba a formular su pregunta de nuevo, su voz apareció impidiéndolo.

—Porque en estos momentos yo busco lo mismo que tú: que _él_ caiga —aceptó manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto del suelo de mármol donde se encontraba sentado—. Y si para eso tengo que protegerte a ti y a Potter, entonces lo haré.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por intentar hallar algún indicio de mentira en su voz, en sus palabras y en sus ojos, pero no halló nada. La intensidad de ésa mirada grisácea no parecía ocultar nada, sólo mostraba una profunda resolución que nunca había visto en ella antes. Y, aunque no le había dicho lo que arriesgaba, parecía decir la verdad en cuanto al por qué.

—Ahora duérmete —le ordenó por segunda vez.

Ella lo intentó, pero sencillamente no pudo. Mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de que él no lo hacía.

Los dos permanecieron en vela las siguientes horas, en medio del silencio y la oscuridad pálidamente apagada por la luz que emergía de la punta de su varita, tal vez pensando en el siguiente paso a dar.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que, si lo que Malfoy le había dicho era verdad, eso significaba que tal vez no confiaran el uno en el otro pero… tenían el mismo objetivo en común. Y eso parecía ser suficiente al menos por ahora.

…

Draco abrió los ojos cuando el primer rayo de luz se coló a través de los vitrales de aquel extraño lugar. No es que hubiera estado dormido. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había perdido ésa capacidad casi por completo, al grado de que sólo dormitaba no más de unos cuantos minutos al día. Había aprendido a mantenerse alerta incluso por encima del cansancio.

En un nido repleto de serpientes debes saber que nunca estarás a salvo de cualquier ataque. Y su casa se había convertido en el criadero más grande que alguna vez pudiera existir, así que no había tenido más opción que aprender esa lección. A veces por las malas.

Extendió el brazo izquierdo y vio sus dedos temblar en espasmos irregulares, como si algo intentara abrirse paso entre su piel. El temblor se extendió por toda su extremidad. Cerró la mano en un apretado puño, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en las palmas debido a la fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer para calmar la sensación. No serviría de mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Sobre todo cuando todo lo que podría hacer para aminorar las molestias, en realidad, sólo las aumentaría hasta hacerlas insoportables.

Su mirada recorrió todo lo que había frente a él, en un intento por asegurarse de que no habían cambiado de sitio en medio de su dormitación. Las penumbras se habían desvanecido y ahora le dejaban ver al otro lado de la iglesia las pequeñas estatuas de personas vestidas con túnicas antiguas y en posiciones que le parecieron incómodamente suplicantes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca cuando vio que, en la parte más lejana de la puerta, había una especie de altar donde se alzaba la figura de un hombre clavado de pies y manos a una cruz de madera, con sangre pintada a lo largo de su rostro y su costado. Media casi dos metros de altura y era imposible de ignorar. No sabía qué papel desempeñaba aquella escalofriante _cosa_ en eso que Granger le había explicado la noche anterior, pero confirmó lo que él ya sabía: esos muggles definitivamente estaban locos.

Decidió apartar la mirada de aquella mórbida representación de sufrimiento y entonces notó que Granger seguía durmiendo cerca de él. Tenía la espalda recostada contra la madera del cubículo al que se habían acercado, las piernas recogidas y una mano puesta sobre Potter, como si eso le asegurara que no iría a ninguna parte. La había visto caer un par de horas atrás, luego de que su último intento de conversación terminara cuando ella se había decidido a confiar en él. O al menos esa impresión le había dado.

Mientras seguía amaneciendo, se tomó un instante para recordar lo que le había traído hasta aquí. Había un plan, pero aun así una parte de él no sabía qué esperar. Las cosas se habían complicado desde anoche y a él no le gustaban las complicaciones. Mucho menos cuando tenía tanto en juego. Y si él fracasaba…

_Draco, una vez conocí a un muchacho que tomó todas las decisiones equivocadas…_

Las palabras de Dumbledore se habían convertido en una grabación que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, manteniéndolo hundido en la confusión, prácticamente, desde que le habían sido dichas. Si hubiera una forma de arrancárselas, estaba bastante seguro de que ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero su difunto director había decidido dejarle una cosa más por qué atormentarse antes de que Snape hiciera el trabajo, que le había sido encomendado a él, y lo asesinara.

En los últimos años no había dejado de preguntarse si todo lo que Albus Dumbledore le había dicho era verdad. Si él realmente creía que había algo bueno en su interior que mereciera ser salvado.

Honestamente, lo dudaba. Es en los peores momentos cuando la verdadera personalidad de alguien salía a relucir, y en aquel entonces él no había sido más que un cobarde. Sin importar la supuesta resolución que adoptara, al final siempre dudó. Dudó en convertirse en un mortífago. Dudó en asesinar a Dumbledore. Dudó cuando su padre le pidió reconocer a Potter. Dudó cuando Voldemort…

Eso ya no importaba. Ahora estaba aquí, ejecutando un plan que había trazado con tanto cuidado que no podría fallar. No había espacio para equivocaciones. Tenía mucho que perder, y ésta vez no cometería el mismo error que antes. Estaba vez no iba a dudar.

_Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco…_

De nuevo ahí estaba, la voz de Albus Dumbledore sonando como un eco en su mente.

Soltó un bufido exasperado y aferró su varita con la mano derecha. Granger despertó en ese momento y de inmediato clavó su mirada en él. Permaneció mirándolo durante largo rato entre la desconfianza y la resignación, lo que casi lo hizo reír por la ironía. Finalmente se levantó. La vio hacer una mueca de dolor al estirarse, seguro por la pésima postura en la que se había quedado.

Él tenía miedo a levantarse por la misma razón. La verdad ya no sentía el trasero.

Granger recorrió el lugar con la mirada, justo en la forma en la que él lo había hecho anteriormente, y después sacó un pequeño bolso que había mantenido escondido bajo la manga de su abrigo.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que se sorprendió cuando la vio meter el brazo completo hasta el hombro.

—Toma, tienes que cambiarte de ropa —dijo ella acercándose a él para extenderle lo que, a primera vista, parecía ser una camisa y un pantalón.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que no podemos ir a los lugares mágicos, eso significa que tendremos que movernos en las calles y mezclarnos con la gente común, y para eso tenemos que vernos como tales —le respondió dándole una significativa repasada a su atuendo.

Draco se dedicó a mirar la ropa que le ofrecía como si se tratara de un animal muerto o algo peor. Finalmente, ella pareció cansarse de sostenerla y se la dejó a un lado con un bufido antes de entrar en el cubículo y dejar caer la cortina de terciopelo color vino.

Después de un par de segundos, Draco se levantó del piso, sintiendo de inmediato las molestias lumbares. Sus piernas estaban dormidas así que no pudo sostenerse durante unos instantes. El hormigueo se convirtió en una molestia dolorosa que acompañaba la de su brazo izquierdo, obligándolo a apoyarse en el respaldo de uno de los bancos cercanos. Respiró profundo una, dos, tres veces antes de poder relegar el dolor a un rincón de su mente donde pudiera ser ignorado con facilidad.

Cuando lo peor pasó, lentamente se enderezó para alcanzar el par de prendas que había sobre el piso. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al verlas a detalle. Granger no había mentido, se veían tan… comunes. Había visto a varios muggles vistiendo cosas similares la noche anterior.

Sin más remedio comenzó a quitarse la capa que lo cubría, para después desabotonarse la camisa.

Por enésima vez, Draco se recordó que no tenía por qué hacer esto.

_"Es lo único que puedes hacer. Conoces la otra opción"_, le recordó la voz en su cabeza mientras se ponía la camisa a cuadros que Granger le había dado e intentaba ignorar el daño que le había dejado su caída de anoche al basurero.

¡Y él que ilusamente había creído que no podía caer más bajo!

Antes de que pudiera encontrar algo con que distraerse para evitar esa clase de pensamientos, una fuerte molestia sacudió su brazo izquierdo junto con la sensación de hormigueo que volvió con mayor intensidad. Era una mezcla de dolor y ardor que lo hubiera hecho doblarse de no ser por el hecho que había aprendido a lidiar con ambas cosas. Volvió a apretar su puño, sintiendo que esta vez daba menos resultado que instantes antes. Ahora era prácticamente un gesto inútil.

Sabiendo lo que significaba, Draco dio un vistazo fugaz a Potter y después abrió la cortina del cubículo en el que Granger se había metido. Ella lo recibió con una exclamación que él calló al ponerse detrás de ella para taparle la boca con una mano mientras con la otra la sostenía por la cintura para mantenerla quieta cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse para zafarse.

—Shh. Mira —le susurró al oído.

De inmediato Hermione dejó de moverse, tal vez sorprendida por el escalofrío que la recorrió al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Cuando miró a través de la pequeña abertura que había dejado Malfoy al abrir la cortina del confesionario, vio el par de personas que habían aparecido a través de las puertas de la iglesia.

Malfoy le ordenó subir los pies sobre el pequeño asiento, que generalmente era ocupado por el sacerdote, y ella lo hizo de manera mecánica, quedando ambos en cuclillas en aquel reducido espacio. No quiso reparar en lo verdaderamente cerca que se encontraban, ni en el hecho de que estaba medio desnuda con él a sus espaldas.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —dijo aquel hombre al que reconoció después de un par de segundos. Era Blaise Zabinni.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido meses atrás, cuando se habían enfrentado en medio de una pelea por liberar a algunos magos hijos de muggles que iban a ser trasladados a Azkaban. Hermione lo había petrificado el tiempo suficiente para que Tonks, Kingsley y Dean Thomas lograran rescatar a los otros. Luego, mientras huían, había sido Zabinni quien la había maldecido y le había roto dos costillas en el proceso.

—No ahora, pero pude seguir su rastro hasta aquí —respondió su acompañante—. Es probable que se hayan ido hace poco. No deben estar lejos.

Hermione no pudo verla bien porque se encontraba de espaldas a ella, siendo lo único visible su larga cabellera de un tono castaño extremadamente claro que se fundía con el tejido negro de su capa.

Zabinni recorrió el lugar con la mirada y soltó una maldición que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

En ese momento, se oyó un tímido quejido. Era Harry despertándose.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

Hermione abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y dejó de respirar. Casi estaba segura de que Malfoy había hecho lo mismo porque su pecho había dejado de golpear insistente contra su espalda y su aliento ya no se colaba entre su cabello. El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que se volvió un doloroso tamborileo en su pecho mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba.

Si Harry comenzaba a llorar, los descubrirían.

Los dos mortífagos desaparecieron de su limitado campo de visión cuando se dirigieron hacia el altar. Seguramente habían empezado a revisar entre las hileras de bancos.

Dieciocho. Eran dieciocho bancos por cada una de las dos filas.

Hermione permaneció atenta al suave sonido que hacían sus pisadas, viendo en su mente cómo iban acercándose cada vez más a donde ellos se encontraban. Ella había dejado a Harry oculto en la esquina que se formaba entre el confesionario y el muro de la iglesia, lo cual no lo hacía visible a menos que te inclinaras entre el espacio que formaban los dos bancos que había frente a él.

No pudo evitar maldecirse internamente cuando recordó que había dejado su varita justo debajo del bebé. Su mirada viajó a las manos de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo y confirmó que él también estaba desarmado. No podían estar en peor desventaja.

Su mente se debatía entre contar los pasos de sus perseguidores y rogar porque Harry no se despertara. Cuando comenzó a pensar que lo peor sucedería, una fuerte voz se hizo escuchar desde algún sitio de la iglesia.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡No pueden entrar a la casa de Dios sin permiso! —exclamó enérgico el sacerdote, deteniendo a ambos mortífagos justo frente al confesionario. A un banco de que pudieran encontrar a Harry.

Hermione soltó un jadeo mudo cuando sintió la mano de Malfoy apretar un poco más su cintura. Seguramente él veía lo mismo que ella.

Zabinni se irguió para mirar con una mueca al sacerdote que se acercó a ellos.

—Cierre la boca, viejo. Ya nos vamos.

El hombre, bajo y calvo, pareció realmente atónito ante esa manera tan irrespetuosa de ser tratado. Por fortuna, fue lo bastante listo como para quedarse callado y así evitar provocar a Zabinni. Sólo el cielo sabía lo que el mago le haría si lo llevaba más allá.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos mortífagos salieron por la puerta. El sacerdote permaneció en su sitio durante un par de segundos más, tal vez para asegurarse de que sus dos indeseables visitantes no volvieran, y después regresó sobre sus pasos para desaparecer tras la puerta que había detrás del altar.

Hermione exhaló con alivio, aunque no pudo evitar seguir temblando.

Lentamente sintió las manos de Malfoy liberar su boca y su cintura, permitiéndole poner los pies sobre el suelo. Lo miró sobre su hombro y notó que él también la miraba. Entonces recordó que sólo su sostén la cubría de la cintura hacia arriba, y que él tenía la camisa y el botón de sus pantalones abiertos. Con rapidez, y sintiendo las mejillas arder con una inesperada vergüenza, se inclinó para tomar su suéter y se lo puso con movimientos torpes. Malfoy pasó junto a ella, con una mueca socarrona en el rostro, y la dejó sola en el confesionario.

Cuando Hermione salió después de cambiarse los jeans y recogerse el cabello, él ya estaba vestido con la ropa que ella le había dado. Sin prestarle atención, parecía demasiado ocupado estirando las mangas de la camisa que le quedaban algo cortas. Hermione se preguntó qué pasaría si le dijera que esos pantalones y esa camisa habían sido propiedad de su némesis, Harry Potter. Una pizca de diversión se intentó abrir espacio en su pecho, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la preocupación.

Con pasos firmes fue hacia donde el bebé seguía oculto y lo levantó del piso.

De inmediato, el pequeño se acurrucó contra su pecho, tal vez agradeciendo el calor humano en contraste con el frío del mármol, a pesar de que Hermione sabía de sobra que era imposible que Harry hubiera pasado frío. Pero eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada. Abrazó al bebé con fuerza, agradeciéndole a todo cuanto se le ocurrió, por haber evitado que los descubrieran. Cuando se aseguró de que Harry se encontraba bien entre sus brazos, miró sobre su hombro, al hombre que se mantenía parado detrás de ella. Por fin se había rendido y se había doblado las mangas.

—¿Cómo pudieron saber que estábamos aquí? —preguntó mientras se levantaba. Malfoy estaba recogiendo sus túnicas y sus varitas.

—Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que irnos —respondió con premura, tendiéndole todo. Era obvio que ya se había dado cuenta del bolso encantado que cargaba con ella—. No debimos aparecernos —farfulló más para sí mismo que para ella.

—No podremos dejar Londres —comenzó a decir Hermione, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior—. Después de lo que pasó ayer en el hotel, la policía debe estar vigilando cada estación de trenes, cada carretera. Hay vídeos de seguridad, seguramente han investigado a cada huésped del hotel, sabrán que no fue un accidente. Tendrán nuestros rostros.

Él se detuvo, dándole la impresión de que meditaba seriamente sus palabras. Cuando la miró, Hermione se sorprendió al ver una diminuta sonrisa aparecer entre esos labios que hasta entonces se habían mantenido rígidos en una expresión seria.

—Entonces tal vez podamos conseguir algo de poción multijugos.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Esta vez me apuré con la actualización porque este capítulo estaba prácticamente listo desde hace unos días y ya no quise perder más tiempo ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes que decidieron unirse a esta nueva locura, ha sido genial encontrarme a chicas que siguen otras de mis locuras y también lo ha sido llamar la atención de nuevas lectoras. Sean todas bienvenidas y gracias por sus comentarios dejados en el primer capítulo a:_

_**jos Black — Sol Meyer — luna-maga — Citlalliiify — SALESIA — susan-black7 — Kati — damari — sailor mercuri o neptune — Sabaana — ZhirruUrie — Daryaak — Bubbles of Colours — Veida Joana — yoo — Serena Princesita Hale — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Silvitha**_

_Espero que les hayan llegado sus respuestas en forma de PM's y ahora aprovecharé para responder a las chicas que no tienen cuenta:_

_**SALESIA:** Sí, yo también ya quería estar de vuelta con los dramiones, pero tuve algunas dudas con respecto al principio de Runaway que me tomaron más tiempo del imaginado, pero ya estamos aquí. Sobre tus dudas, creo que todas ya se pueden dar una idea del papel de Draco en los últimos años durante la guerra así como de lo que pasa entorno a quienes los persiguen, pero, créeme, hay mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista. Con respecto a un nuevo Cedmione, por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo (estoy llevando dos historias, dos traducciones de fic's y la traducción de una novela japonesa), pero en cuanto deje un huequito, te prometo que subiré algo nuevo (tengo una historia que me está rondando la cabeza con mucha insistencia, sobre todo porque tiene toda la pinta para ser un CDxHGxDM –uff, de sólo pensarlo…) En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, estamos en contacto! ^^_

_**Kati:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que lo que escribo sea de tu agrado ^^_

_**Yoo:** Aquí estuvo la actualización, espero que la hayas disfrutado!_

_En el próximo capítulo: la poción multijugos tal vez traiga más problemas que soluciones –e inconvenientes para cierta brujita-; saber quiénes son sus perseguidores no significan buenas noticias y… Hermione tendrá una idea bastante clara sobre qué es lo que trajo a Draco al lado opuesto de la guerra._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	3. Motivos, opciones y decisiones

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Harry Potter** son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. _

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

_Previamente en Runaway…_

—No podremos dejar Londres —comenzó a decir Hermione, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior—. Después de lo que pasó ayer en el hotel, la policía debe estar vigilando cada estación de trenes, cada carretera. Hay vídeos de seguridad, seguramente han investigado a cada huésped del hotel, sabrán que no fue un accidente. Tendrán nuestros rostros.

Él se detuvo, dándole la impresión de que meditaba seriamente sus palabras. Cuando la miró, Hermione se sorprendió al ver una diminuta sonrisa aparecer entre esos labios que hasta entonces se habían mantenido rígidos en una expresión seria.

—Entonces tal vez podamos conseguir algo de poción multijugos.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo III._  
Motivos, opciones y decisiones._**

…

_Abril, 1998…_

Hermione abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había amanecido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El sol se colaba por los cristales empañados de la pequeña habitación que no reconoció sino hasta después de varios segundos. Intentó levantarse, pero una intensa corriente de dolor reptó por su cuerpo, haciéndola soltar un tímido gemido. Respiró profundo, pero sólo consiguió aumentar el dolor que había anidado en su pecho.

En su mente aparecieron vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante su intrusión en Gringotts. Todo se había vuelto un caos, uno tan grande que tratar de recordar los detalles le provocó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Los gnomos, los mortífagos, el dragón… siendo derribado sobre el callejón diagon. Con ellos tres encima. ¿Quién habría pensado que semejante criatura podría ser víctima de algo así? Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a sus amigos. Harry logrando sostenerse de una veleta de viento. Ron se agarraba con ambas manos de la canaleja en uno de los techos más altos. Se recordó a sí misma, yendo en picada al adoquín. ¿Por qué seguía cayendo? Un techo bajo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, obstruyendo su camino hacia el suelo firme. Las tejas dejaron de parecer una enorme mancha oscura, permitiéndole ver donde comenzaban y terminaban cada una de ellas. Oh, Merlín, iba a morir. Tenía la certeza de ello. Por instinto, sus brazos se alzaron hasta cubrir su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Su propio grito cubrió el horrible silencio que agujeró sus oídos justo antes de atravesar el tejado. Después…

El punzante dolor presente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le recordó que estaba viva. Y que, de alguna manera milagrosa, había regresado a la casa de Bill y Fleur.

—¡Hola, Hermione!

Hermione miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose el relajado rostro de Luna, aguardando bajo el marco de la entrada. La muchacha rubia no esperó a que le devolviera en saludo y avanzó por la habitación para poner sobre su regazo una charola que tenía comida, antes de sentarse junto a ella en la cama. Se veía tan tranquila, como si estuviese en medio de su día de descanso.

—Yo les dije que despertarías hoy. Fleur no me creía, pero aceptó prepararte el desayuno.

Hermione tenía muchísimas cosas qué preguntar, la más importante de ellas: dónde y cómo se encontraban Harry y Ron. Abrió la boca, pero sólo un trémulo sonido –demasiado parecido a un graznido- salió de entre sus labios. Tenía la garganta tan reseca, que intentar pasar saliva era como acariciarse con papel lija. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

Los brillantes ojos de Luna seguían clavados en ella, como si esperaran a que algo increíble sucediera.

—Toma —dijo acercándole un pequeño tazón con, lo que parecía ser, alguna especie de sopa—. Los muggles dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Pero yo creo que no. El postre debe serlo. Después de todo, sólo desayunas una vez, pero comes postre tres veces, ¿no?

Un patético intento de sonrisa apretada se formó en sus labios como respuesta. Tenía miedo de…_graznar_ de nuevo. En vez de eso, estiró el brazo y alcanzó el vaso de jugo frente a ella para darle un sorbo, sintiendo de inmediato el alivio agradecido de su garganta.

—Luna… —comenzó, cuando se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para decir una oración completa. Su voz se desvaneció cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Medio cuerpo de Dean Thomas apareció por el espacio. Sus ojos se fijaron curiosos en los rostros de una y otra muchacha antes de que una pálida sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

—Es bueno que hayas despertado, Hermione —dijo con sinceridad antes de volver su atención a la rubia—. Luna, debemos irnos.

La muchacha asintió efusiva con la cabeza. Miró a Hermione una vez más antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, yéndose con Dean. Ninguno de los dos le dijo adiós.

En el silencio que llenaba la habitación, Hermione se obligó a sí misma a comer lo que Luna le había traído. Después de varios intentos, logró sacar su cuerpo de la cama y consiguió cambiarse de ropa para bajar al primer piso. Necesitaba respuestas, muchas, porque la angustia y preocupación se habían abierto paso en su pecho, transformándolo en un doloroso hueco que no sería cerrado hasta que supiera qué había pasado con sus amigos.

Cuando logró poner un pie en el piso de abajo, escuchó voces provenir de la habitación contigua. En el pequeño salón se encontraban Bill, Fleur y Remus. Los tres se pusieron de pie al verla, siendo Bill quien se acercara cuando ella tuvo que apoyarse en el muro cercano para no caer debido a la debilidad en sus piernas. Sin más opciones, dejó que el pelirrojo la guiara hasta el asiento cercano.

Bajo la excusa de traer un poco de té para ella, los recién casados dejaron el salón.

Hermione los vio desaparecer por la entrada, y esperó segundos, que le parecieron eternos, a que algo más fuera dicho por su antiguo profesor. Remus sólo la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos dorados parecían querer decirle algo que su boca todavía no alcanzaba a plasmar en palabras.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? —preguntó con voz agitada—. ¿Están bien?

—Ellos se encuentran bien. Sus heridas no fueron tan graves como las tuyas y sanaron hace varios días.

El alivio se hinchó en su interior, logrando apaciguar la intranquilidad que sentía. Sin embargo, el efecto no duró mucho cuando su mente comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Si ellos estaban sanos y salvos, entonces ¿por qué no habían ido a verla en cuanto había despertado?

—¿Dónde están?

El silencio volvió, llevándose con él cualquier sentimiento agradable. Remus se inclinó, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos, para acercarse a ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Ellos se fueron hace una semana —dijo con serenidad, dejando que su voz se fundiera con cada palabra a fin de que ella pudiera entenderle—. Tenían que encontrar el resto de los horrocruxes antes de que Voldemort decidiera cambiarlos de lugar otra vez.

—¿Y no pudieron…? —su pregunta no alcanzó a formarse entre sus respiraciones agitadas. Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, y la sangre fluía por sus venas con tal velocidad que había dejado que sus manos se enfriaran poco a poco hasta que ya no fue capaz de sentirlas. No quería saber lo que su mente estaba tratando de decirle ahora que…

—Hermione, ya casi los matan dos veces porque han viajado los tres juntos. Voldemort sabe que Harry estará donde tú y Ron estén, así que no dejará de buscar a un grupo de tres. En estos momentos, que ustedes estén juntos ya no es algo seguro. Aún estás débil así que lo mejor será que descanses y ya después te reunirás con ellos.

Ella completó en su mente lo que él había querido decirle realmente: Harry no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No había podido esperar a que ella se recuperara y reiniciar su búsqueda juntos.

Esta vez ella había fallado… y se había quedado atrás.

…

_01 de Noviembre, 1981…_

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Preguntó airadamente cuando notó los ojos de Malfoy puestos en ella. O mejor dicho, en _cierta parte_ de ella.

—Nada —le respondió él, desentendiéndose del asunto al mirar por la ventana.

Se removió incómoda, tirando del extremo de su suéter con discreción. Era inútil. No importaba cuanto estirara su ropa, sencillamente esa enorme protuberancia no desaparecía. El espacio entre los dos botones se abría como una ventana, dejando ver más allá de la abertura que también se formaba en su blusa.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no es cierto?

Malfoy sonrió de lado, mirándola con socarronería.

—Es una considerable mejora con respecto a los de antes. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso aumentaba la abertura entre los botones.

La indignación apareció en ella tan rápido, que no supo cuando fue reemplazada por la vergüenza al reconocer el hecho que Malfoy traía a colación: cuando ambos se habían tenido que esconder en el confesionario de la iglesia y habían estado demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y demasiado descubiertos, por el bien del orden natural de las cosas.

Bufó exasperada por ser objeto de sus burlas –algo que no le sorprendía, pero que tampoco estaba dispuesta a recibir- y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Frunció el ceño al ver los mechones dorados reposando sobre su hombro. Miró el cristal de la ventana y vio el rostro que había adoptado gracias a la poción multijugos. Se trataba de una mujer rubia, de tal vez no más de veinticinco, llena de curvas tan impresionantes que habían hecho que más de uno se girara para admirarla en su camino hacia la estación de trenes.

Horas antes, después de que hubieran comido algo, se habían separado momentáneamente al salir de la iglesia. Mientras ella se había colado en el callejón Diagon para conseguir la poción con los pocos galeones que le quedaban, él había desaparecido para, en sus palabras, "conseguir cabello para mezclase perfectamente entre los muggles". Supuso que debió imaginarse que una prostituta y su proxeneta serían una opción más que lógica y fácil. ¿Qué otro tipo de personas podrían andar en la calle antes del alba?

Hermione recordaba lo desconfiada que se había sentido cuando Malfoy había aparecido con el mechón de cabello para ella. Casi había esperado que se tratara de pelo de animal, de no ser porque medía más de medio metro. Entonces había gritado cuando había visto su cuerpo transformarse en aquella joven, de tan poca ropa y sobrecargado maquillaje.

Lo primero que había hecho había sido lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa. Lo malo era que su talla no concordaba con la de su "nueva" yo, y la tela se ceñía demasiado a su cuerpo, lo que hacía parecer que su trasero y sus pechos estuvieran a punto de rasgar la tela para dar la cara al mundo.

Nunca había sido voluptuosa ni tampoco había querido serlo. Había estado bastante a gusto con su apariencia, ahora que ya no tenía los dientes grandes ni el cabello tan enredado. Nunca le había preocupado ser más alta o rellenar una copa de sostén más grande. Así que, acostumbrada a ser "normalita", resultó un shock ser presa de todas aquellas poco discretas miradas masculinas mientras esperaban a que su tren saliera.

Malfoy en cambio tenía la apariencia de un hombre entrado ya en los treinta y muchos. De hombros realmente anchos, tenía el cabello corto de color negro, barba de candado y sus facciones fijas en una expresión permanente al estilo: "soy la persona a la que menos te gustaría joder en este planeta". Como la ropa de Harry no le quedaba a semejante masa de huesos y músculos, tuvo que quedarse sólo con la camiseta.

_"Qué mal que la sífilis no se contagia por el uso de la poción multijugos"_, pensó Hermione con malicia. Era obvio que aquel chulo estaba más enfermo que una prostituta de la Edad Media, pero había que reconocer la habilidad de Malfoy para mantener sus ademanes llenos de su odiosa pretensión aristócrata aún por encima de la precaria facha.

Al menos con esas apariencias, Harry no parecía tan fuera de lugar. Malfoy tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises; ella tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de una tonalidad miel bastante cercana al verde. El niño bien podría pasar como hijo suyo.

Su mirada se apartó de Malfoy cuando sintió una pequeña mano apoyarse en su muslo. Harry estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo con su mano libre el oso de peluche que lucía demasiado grande para que alguien tan pequeño como él lo sostuviera solo. Su cuerpecito se movía con el vaivén del tren, añadiéndole una nueva dificultad para mantener el equilibrio. Aunque eso parecía agradarle.

Hermione se inclinó para ofrecerle el popote del envase de jugo de manzana que sostenía para él.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó cuando él sorbió la última gota de jugo.

Harry se le quedaba viendo como si dudara de quien era ella. No lloraba ya, lo cual era un gran avance, porque debía ser difícil para él no ver a su mamá y en cambio estar con "dos" mujeres distintas. Pero Hermione supuso que se debía a que ella había tomado como precaución algunos de los suéteres que habían pertenecido a Lily Potter antes de dejar el Valle de Godric. Era bastante extraño, por no decir perturbador y un tanto enfermizo, pero una vez había leído que los niños pequeños más que reconocer a sus padres, se vinculaban con el aroma. Así que pensó que usar los suéteres de Lily podría ser de ayuda para hacer esta situación lo menos traumática posible para Harry.

Además, estaba segura de que a Lily no le importaría porque sabía que ella estaba protegiendo a su bebé.

Harry le sonrió con esa hermosa carita que tenía, antes de alejarse un par de pasos. Se dejó caer en el piso y continuó jugando con el oso de peluche y otros juguetes más que había dejado ahí.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione pensó en todos los magos que seguramente seguían con las celebraciones. Todos estaban felices por que al fin el mago que había estado atemorizando a Inglaterra en los últimos años hubiera caído finalmente, y veían a Harry como un héroe. Pero parecía que ninguno de ellos recordaba que anoche un niño había quedado huérfano, que su padre y su madre habían muerto protegiéndolo, que se había quedado solo, y cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Ninguno de ellos estaba pensando en Harry, solamente pensaban en "el niño que vivió".

—Ahora no solamente tendremos que cuidarnos de los mortífagos que vienen tras nosotros sino también de la policía. ¿Crees que ya sea un buen momento para armar un plan? —preguntó con algo de ironía cuando el silencio comenzaba a prolongarse. Su mirada se mantuvo centrada en Harry, pero sabía que Malfoy estaba mirándola a ella.

Bueno, en este instante no le preocupaba tanto la policía, pero sí los mortífagos. Demasiado, en realidad.

Ahora que ya sabía la identidad de al menos uno de sus perseguidores, Hermione no pudo sentirse menos feliz. Sabía que las cosas no resultarían sencillas en aquella tarea, y que era un hecho que Voldemort mandaría a algunos de sus más poderosos esbirros para asesinar a Harry; pero tener a ese mago tras ellos, definitivamente, no eran buenas noticias.

En los últimos años de guerra, Blaise Zabini se había convertido en uno de los ejecutores favoritos de Voldemort junto con Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Mientras que los últimos se encargaban de interrogar a los prisioneros de guerra, era Zabini quien tenía la tarea de trasladarlos a Azkaban. Y no estaba obligado a hacerlo en una sola pieza.

No era la clase de persona de quien te gustaría estar a su merced.

Hermione sabía de ello no sólo debido a sus enfrentamientos contra aquel mago, sino también por la información que Ernie Macmillan le había contado luego de pasar tres semanas siendo torturado por él, dos años atrás.

Voldemort había dejado claro desde el principio que su lucha era contra los que tenían sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas, que erradicarlos era su misión. Sin embargo, su política era mucho más cruel y severa cuando se trataba de los "traidores a la sangre". Los descendientes de muggles eran asesinados, torturados durante unas cuantas horas por aquellos mortífagos que estaban muy cerca del desequilibrio mental, pero para los magos sangre pura en contra de Voldemort… su destino era peor, un infierno y medio peor.

Si Hermione, Luna y los gemelos Weasley no hubieran conseguido liberarlo antes de entrar a Azkaban, muy probablemente el fiel estudiante de Hufflepuff habría tenido una muerte espantosa. Tal vez incluso peor que la que había tenido Neville cuando Voldemort había decidido ponerle fin a la revuelta que comenzaba a fraguarse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Hermione sabía de sobra que, una vez que alguien entraba a Azkaban como prisionero de los mortífagos, jamás volvía a ser visto. Al menos no con vida. Y recordar a todos aquellos seres cercanos que había perdido en los últimos años, abrió de nuevo aquella dolorosa herida supurante que jamás lograría sanar en su corazón.

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos —le dijo Malfoy, trayéndola de regreso al presente. La pena que la invadía encontró su expresión en el sabor amargo que quemó su lengua mientras lo miraba.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si nuestras caras están en todos los noticieros?

—¿Los qué?

—Olvídalo —bufó. Por un momento se le olvidó que estaba hablando con Draco "mi cerebro podrido no tiene ninguna idea del mundo muggle" Malfoy—. El punto es que ahora toda la ciudad, no, todos los muggles en el país saben que nos busca la policía, ¿crees que conseguiremos un lugar dónde quedarnos? Deberíamos probar en… —Su réplica se desvaneció cuando notó que Malfoy sudaba. Mucho. Y lucía realmente enfermo—. ¿Estás bien?

Él apartó la mirada y se puso en pie.

—Debemos bajar del tren. El efecto de la poción multijugos no tarda en terminarse.

Hermione miró el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y asintió. Lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era llamar la atención entre los pasajeros. Podrían tomar un poco más de la poción, pero no quería desperdiciarla. Además, si conseguían refugio, entonces podrían permanecer encerrados y sin necesidad de ella. No sabía cuándo podrían verse obligados a utilizarla de nuevo.

Se agachó para levantar a Harry del piso. La sombra de Malfoy se alzaba por encima de ella, haciéndole saber que lo tenía justo a sus espaldas, y entonces ella aprovechó para tenderle los juguetes y demás cosas con las que había entretenido a Harry durante el viaje. Cuando volvió a erguirse, notó la ceja alzada de manera escéptica apuntando hacia ella.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo ella con satisfacción, devolviéndole las palabras que él le había dicho anoche, en la habitación del hotel—. Eso significa que te toca llevar los juguetes.

Casi rió al ver esa tosca apariencia cargando animales de peluche y cochecitos de plástico. Parecía tan… incoherente y bizarro.

Justo en ese momento fue anunciada la llegada a la próxima estación. Hermione no reconoció el nombre del pequeño pueblo, pero estaban a mitad del camino hacia Dover, el lugar donde ella había crecido con sus padres.

Con el tren reiniciando su marcha detrás de ellos, ambos se tomaron unos segundos para mirar lo que los rodeaba. Era una de esas estaciones que se encontraban en medio de la nada, literalmente. Lo único que podían ver, además de la pequeña construcción que conformaba el andén y la estación, eran verdes praderas extendiéndose hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista. Hermione se acercó al jefe de la estación para pedirle informes y luego caminó hacia el único pueblo que había en kilómetros a la redonda. La ciudad más cercana era Maidstone, pero hacía falta recorrer un gran trecho para llegar a ella.

_"Bien, esto es bueno"_, pensó ella mientras seguían el sendero.

El pequeño pueblo estaba a unos cien metros de la estación y no era más que un conjunto de una treintena de casas y algunos comercios básicos. Además, por lo que le había dicho el jefe de la estación, también había algunas cabañas en renta que se perdían en el bosque cercano. Si tenían suerte, podrían alquilar una y armar un plan para detener a los mortífagos y así regresar a Harry a Privet Drive antes de que el curso del tiempo resultara más afectado de lo que ya se encontraba en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, cuando llegaron al pueblo supieron que no había ninguna cabaña disponible, así que tuvieron que alojarse en la posada que se encontraba al final de la calle principal. Al entrar al pequeño establecimiento, fueron recibidos por un hombre robusto, ya entrado en años, que les ofreció una sonrisa ladina tan pronto como se detuvieron frente al mostrador.

Hermione pidió una habitación dudosa, después de esperar varios segundos a que Malfoy hablara. El hombre ni siquiera hizo el menor intento. Muy seguramente no pensaba _rebajarse_ a hablar con muggles, así que le dejaba la interacción humana a ella. El bastardo cretino.

Su molestia fue en aumento cuando notó la manera en la que el dueño de la posada no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo. Incluso tuvo el descaro de acariciarle la mano cuando le entregó la llave de la habitación. La joven bruja tuvo que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que poseía para no golpearlo. ¡Estaba harta de que le miraran los pechos!

—Te hubieras abierto un par de botones más y la habitación hubiera sido gratis —le susurró Malfoy mientras subían por las escaleras. Hermione rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro lleno de exasperación. Él era el culpable de su infortunio actual y, encima de todo, lo estaba disfrutando.

Si existía alguna clase de karma en el mundo, éste era un buen momento para que un enorme yunque aterrizara sobre su cabezota.

Ya en la habitación que les habían asignado, lo primero que hizo ella fue concentrarse en una tarea que no había querido ni pensar desde que esto había comenzado: tenía que asear a Harry. Se había salvado durante la noche porque el pequeño había estado tan cansado que se la había pasado durmiendo. Sin embargo, ya llevaba varias horas despierto así que no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

_"Cielos, esto pertenece a la clase de cosas que arruinarían amistades"_, se dijo a sí misma mientras metía al bebé a la bañera. Sí, sabía que era irracional que sintiera escalofríos e incomodidad por hacerlo, que obviamente él no recordaría nada. El problema era que ella no lo olvidaría.

Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por él, a sangrar por él, lo juraba por lo más sagrado, pero sencillamente bañarlo le hacía conocer algunos aspectos de su mejor amigo con demasiada profundad para su pobre salud mental.

—Tienes suerte de que te quiera mucho —le dijo ella antes de sacar el champú y el jabón de baño del interior de su bolso encantado.

El pequeño comenzó a jugar con el agua, golpeando la superficie con las palmas una y otra vez.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa cuando él levantó tanta agua que le salpicó todo el rostro. Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes y entonces su risa infantil hizo eco entre los muros de la habitación. ¡Dios, cómo es que no podía molestarse con él! Ese bebé sencillamente era encantador.

El baño transcurrió bastante ameno en los siguientes minutos. Harry parecía disfrutarlo realmente y eso la hizo sentir menos tensa. No obstante, cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, no tuvo más opción que terminar con la diversión y sacar al pequeño del agua. Alcanzó una toalla cercana y lo envolvió con ella, para después abrazarlo contra su pecho al tiempo que se las arreglaba para sacar el tapón y vaciar la bañera.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se borró lentamente al salir del baño y encontrarse a Malfoy, en su apariencia de chulo sifílico, sentado en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación.

Siendo consciente de que era seguida por su mirada, Hermione colocó a Harry sobre la cama y sacó un cambio de ropa para él de su bolso.

Eso le recordó que tenía que ordenar todo cuanto había en su interior antes de que tuvieran que cambiar de refugio otra vez. La noche anterior, en medio de todo el caos que había traído su aparición en el Valle de Godric, había guardado un montón de cosas que había sacado de casa de los Potter sin siquiera pensar en si lo necesitaría o no.

Mientras terminaba de vestirlo, notó que Harry la miraba fijamente y, antes de que pudiera imaginarse el motivo, él estiró el brazo para apretar un mechón de cabello en su puño. Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo la tonalidad rubia se desvanecía, permitiendo que su usual castaño regresara.

Harry estaba absorto viendo su cabello cambiar de color, y cuando su apariencia regresó a la normalidad, el pequeño rió divertido. Le encantaban las cosas mágicas. Era un bebé bastante risueño, a pesar de todo. Y resultaba una verdadera lástima que gran parte de esa felicidad desapareciera en los próximos años hasta convertirlo en el hombre desconfiado, y algo amargado, que ella había dejado en el futuro.

Utilizó el cepillo para tratar de aplacarle el cabello, pero resultó inútil. Esa rebelde melena azabache se negaba vehementemente a ser peinada.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Hermione dejó el cepillo de lado y se recostó con Harry en la cama. El bebé no tenía hambre, puesto que acababa de comer hacía menos de una hora, así que estaba realmente hiperactivo. Hermione estiró el brazo para alcanzar los juguetes que Malfoy había botado sin cuidado cerca de ellos, y se los extendió a Harry para que se entretuviera. De vez en cuando él le daba uno de sus cochecitos y ella jugaba con él, causando más risas en Harry.

Conforme los minutos pasaron, el estupor comenzó a rondarla, haciéndola sentir adormilada, y la comodidad del mullido colchón bajo ella no hacía mucho para alejar la sensación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente se había dado la oportunidad para descansar. Y, aunque esta vez seguía habiendo alguien tras ella, por alguna razón eso no parecía suficiente razón como para ganar la lucha contra el cansancio. Mantuvo los dedos cerrados en el borde de la camiseta de Harry, confiándose con sentir los movimientos del pequeño mientras jugaba, y entonces cerró los ojos.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo despertarse en alerta máxima. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver a Harry para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. El pequeño seguía a su lado, también sorprendido por el ruido. Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que Malfoy no estaba.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, desenfundando su varita. Se aseguró de que Harry estuviera bien colocado en el colchón, sin ningún riesgo de caer, y avanzó hacia el baño. A través de la rendija entre el piso y la puerta pudo ver que la luz estaba encendida, tal y como ella la había dejado, con la única diferencia de que había una sombra obstruyendo gran parte de la línea iluminada.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo acercándose paso a paso. Nadie respondió. Lo único que escuchó fue algo que le sonó muy cercano a un gemido. Tocó a la puerta dos veces con su nudillo—. ¿Está todo bien? —volvió a preguntar, mas sin ningún éxito.

Decidió dejarlo por la paz y regresar a la cama donde Harry continuaba jugando, no tenía intención de imaginar qué podría estar haciendo Malfoy ahí encerrado.

Apenas dio dos pasos y el mismo ruido fuerte que la había despertado se escuchó de nuevo.

Hermione dejó la varita sobre el colchón y volvió al baño. Esta vez no llamó, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con Malfoy de rodillas en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Podía ver el músculo de su mandíbula sobresalir en su piel a causa de la tensión y sus dedos estaban aferrados al piso, convertidos en garras.

—¡Malfoy! —Hermione se inclinó junto a él para intentar levantarlo. Tenía una gruesa capa de sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y varios mechones de su cabello estaban adheridos en su frente. No parecía estar consciente de su presencia—. ¿Qué…? —la pregunta se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su brazo izquierdo.

_¿Qué rayos es eso?_

Donde se suponía que debía estar su Marca Tenebrosa sólo había una gruesa mancha negra. Era como si el cráneo y la serpiente estuvieran cubiertos de tinta, dejando visible sólo una pálida silueta que haría imposible saber de qué se trataba si ella no hubiese visto la figura con anterioridad. Lo que era peor, la larga sombra de la serpiente se extendía justo frente a sus ojos, enrollándose a lo largo de todo su brazo hasta cubrir sus dedos por completo. Y también los de su mano derecha.

Hermione se estiró para tomar su brazo y verlo a detalle, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron su piel, él soltó un grito como si ella lo hubiera apuñalado en el lugar.

Demonios, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada antes? Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo afectado por esto.

—Iré por mi varita —dijo en un susurro, más para ella que para él. Iba a levantarse, pero una mano se cerró con fuerza en su muñeca para mantenerla en el suelo.

—¡No!

—Malfoy, necesitamos revertir esta maldición antes de que… —su voz se cortó de golpe cuando él puso la mano en su cuello.

Hermione abrió los ojos atónita, encontrándose con ésa fría mirada grisácea ahora nublada por un dolor que estaba más allá de toda descripción. Parecía que él estaba sufriendo, _realmente_ sufriendo. Podía sentir sus dedos tensos entorno a su garganta, aunque no parecía tener ninguna intención de lastimarla.

—No uses magia en mí —le dijo él con la respiración agitada, apretando los dientes—. De ningún tipo.

—Pero… —Ella quería decirle que, si esto se trataba de magia oscura demasiado poderosa, podía matarlo si no intentaban contrarrestar los efectos de inmediato.

—No lo hagas, Granger —le advirtió de nuevo, su voz sonó realmente ronca.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, se desmayó cayendo sobre ella.

Hermione se quedó estática en su sitio, completamente en silencio durante un buen rato. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. De lo único que era plenamente consciente fue del cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Merlín, ¿qué estaba pasando?

…

De alguna manera casi milagrosa, Hermione logró arrastrar el cuerpo de Malfoy hasta poder subirlo a la cama. No resultó una tarea sencilla, y tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento que había perdido debido al esfuerzo. El hombre parecía delgado pero pesaba casi una tonelada de peso muerto.

_Mala elección de palabras_, se dijo a sí misma. Afortunadamente, Malfoy seguía respirando. Con dificultad, pero respirando.

Lo tendió boca arriba sobre el colchón y abrió su camisa para revisar hasta donde llegaba la mancha negra que lo cubría. Estaba en toda la superficie de sus brazos, era como si alguien hubiera decidido pintarle una gruesa espiral con carbón. Y considerando la palidez que caracterizaba a su piel, eso hacía un contraste verdaderamente escalofriante. La mancha negra disminuía a partir de sus hombros, prácticamente dejando libre todo su torso, con excepción de una pequeña sección en su lado izquierdo, justo donde debía estar su corazón.

Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer.

Si se tratara de otra situación, ella ya habría utilizado algunos de los hechizos que había aprendido para contrarrestar los efectos más comunes de la magia oscura (peleando contra mortífagos, había sido lo primero que había tenido que aprender para poder sobrevivir). Sin embargo, él le había advertido terminantemente que no utilizara ningún tipo de magia para intentar curarlo. ¿Por qué? Ella no podía imaginarse el motivo. Pero recordar la manera en la que él había estado sufriendo, le hizo decidir no tentar al destino. Con la suerte que cargaba en estos momentos, bien podría provocar que Malfoy terminara muerto.

Sin mas en mente regresó al baño, esta vez para llenar una pequeña bandeja con agua y alcanzar la toalla para manos que había colgada cerca del espejo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, vio a Harry sentado cerca de Malfoy, con una de sus manitas puestas sobre el pecho del mortífago.

—Ven aquí, pequeñín —dijo, tomándolo entre los brazos para dejarlo justo sobre la alfombra a los pies de la cama. Colocó los juguetes a su alrededor y, una vez que se aseguró de que Harry estaba entretenido jugando, regresó su atención a Malfoy.

Mojó la toalla en el agua y la utilizó para refrescar su pecho y su rostro. Él se removió inquieto en medio del sueño febril, pero no despertó.

Siendo sinceros, ella nunca habría imaginado que se encontraría en una situación como ésta: cuidando de nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Un mortífago. Uno muy, muy malo.

Ella sabía muy bien de lo que él era capaz. Lo había escuchado de tantos miembros que conformaban la, cada vez más mermada, Orden del Fénix, que era casi como si se hubiera enfrentado a él un millón de veces… y aún así aquí estaba ella.

Si lo pensaba bien, estaba bastante segura de que nadie la culparía por dejarlo aquí e irse con Harry. Si moría o no, bueno, no sabía a quién podría importarle. Al menos a ella, y a los que eran importantes para ella, no. Pero no podía hacerlo, aun cuando en su mente se hubiese planteado ésa posibilidad por una fracción de segundo, la realidad era que ésa parte justa en su interior, ésa que aún seguía fiel a sus ideales a pesar de todos los golpes de la guerra, se negaba a abandonar a alguien que necesitaba de su ayuda. Mucho más si ella era capaz de ayudarlo. Sin importar que se tratara de un enemigo de tal calibre como el que estaba acostado frente a ella.

Vio el enorme moretón que tenía en las costillas del lado derecho y de inmediato recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando los mortífagos habían logrado dar con ellos en el hotel y los habían atacado. Él la había protegido. Contra todo orden natural de las cosas, Draco Malfoy la había salvado a ella y a Harry Potter. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Y no sólo eso, sino que, además, había caído en un basurero en el proceso desde una altura de cinco pisos. Lo más probable era que el moretón y los otros rasguños más o menos superficiales fueran producto de ésa caída.

Si hace veinticuatro horas ella estaba a punto de hundirse en un horrible y tormentoso mar de confusión, ahora estaba flotando a la deriva y sin salvavidas, hundiéndose poco a poco en ella.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvo tan absorta en sus reflexiones, que el agua estaba demasiado tibia cuando notó que debía cambiarla. Mientras estaba en el proceso de rellenar la bandeja con agua fría, escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está? Tengo que encontrarla.

Hermione cerró el grifo y salió del baño.

—¿Malfoy?

Con suma lentitud se acercó a él. A pesar de que estaba parado en medio de la habitación, fue capaz de darse cuenta de que él estaba prácticamente dormido. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero las pupilas tan dilatadas que casi habían absorbido por completo la tonalidad plateada que los caracterizaba.

—¡No tenemos tiempo!… —exclamó con la voz agitada. Su mirada rebotaba de un punto a otro en la habitación mientras continuaba murmurando cosas que ella no alcanzaba a entender del todo. —. Él se la llevó… él…

—¿A quién? —le preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose extrañada. Era obvio que él estaba delirando, pero fuera lo que fuera eso que estaba viviendo, o reviviendo, entre sueños, lo tenía bastante alterado.

—¡No pude hacer nada! —dijo con el coraje obligándolo a apretar los dientes. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba tanto que ella tenía miedo que de un momento a otro terminara en el piso—. ¡No pude protegerla, ahora tengo que salvarla! Antes de que… —su voz se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en algo muy cercano a un doloroso gemido.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Él se la llevó… dijo… él la alejó de mí… tengo que rescatarla… —Él seguía repitiendo esas frases una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, sin ninguna coherencia y ella estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo a quién se refería hasta que un nombre salió de sus labios como un simple susurro en medio de toda esa incesante cadena de delirio—. Astoria…

—¿Astoria Greengrass? —inquirió cada vez más desconcertada—. ¿Voldemort le hizo algo?

Draco se movía por toda la habitación sin prestarle ninguna atención. Era como si ni ella ni Harry estuvieran ahí.

—¡Tengo que salvarla! —volvió a exclamar él en un jadeo. Hermione no sabía qué le sorprendía más, lo que él le estaba revelando o el hecho de ver, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, una muestra clara de sufrimiento y preocupación por alguien más. Astoria Greengrass debía ser realmente importante para él. Estaba completamente desesperado por hallarla.

Cuando él se aproximaba a la puerta, Hermione corrió para cortarle el paso.

—Draco, mírame —pidió, tomando su rostro entre las manos para que él pudiera enfocar su mirada delirante en ella. Estaba casi segura de que cualquier movimiento violento o intento por detenerlo no haría más que aumentar su delirio y probablemente despertaría una respuesta brusca en él, así que tuvo que hablar lo más serena posible—. Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Vamos a buscarla, la rescataremos.

Él se le quedó viendo durante largo rato, manteniéndose agitado. Al menos esa era una señal de que la había escuchado. Sus ojos tenían ésa expresión tan poco típica que lo hacían ver realmente vulnerable. Éste era un Draco que ella no había conocido nunca. Es más, jamás se habría planteado la posibilidad de que siquiera existiera.

—¿En serio me ayudarás? —le preguntó, añadiéndole a su expresión un tono suplicante, que la tomó con la guardia baja.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

Él exhaló trémulo. Extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con su pulgar y cerró los ojos, lleno de un repentino alivio.

—Gracias… —susurró antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta, tanto como le era posible, sintiendo su calor enfermizo traspasar su ropa hasta quemarle la piel. La lógica le decía que ahora que había logrado tranquilizarlo, lo más sensato era devolverlo a la cama antes de que se desmayara de nuevo y ella tuviera que arrastrarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Era increíble lo que acababa de descubrir. Era tan increíble que una parte de su cerebro aún lo comprendía del todo.

Ahora ya sabía lo que había impulsado a Draco Malfoy a cambiar de bando en la guerra: el amor.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Aquí estuvo la tercera entrega, ojalá la hayan disfrutado. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**Sabaana — Veida Joana — Parvy en las Nubes — Ai no yoake — lore — SILESIA — luna-maga — CazadoraDeSombras — Silvitha — Bell — Daryaak — sailor mercuri o neptune — ZhirruUrie — Bubbles of Colours — yoo — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Tami-92 — LuHamDo — javiera8 — zzz — Silbandoalaluna — Joanne Austen — mimi-serenety — Yuuki Kuchiki**_

_Aquí están las respuestas para las chicas sin cuenta:_

_**lore: **Qué bueno que la historia te guste ^^. Con respecto a la otra historia, aún faltan bastantes cosas por pensar antes de que pueda iniciar su escritura, pero sí, aquella historia a pesar del triángulo CDxHGxDM, terminaría siendo un Cedric x Hermione. Al menos, en teoría. ^^_

_**SALESIA: **Sí, por ahora todo se trata de dar saltos de fe prácticamente a ciegas, aunque conforme avance la historia las cosas cambiarán. ¿El motivo de Draco? Bueno, aquí estuvo un breve vistazo del posible escenario durante la guerra, aunque aún faltan muchos detalles por dar. En cuanto a cómo los encuentran sus perseguidores, eso lo explicará el propio Draco en el próximo chap, incluyendo también quién es la compañera de Zabini. Nos estamos leyendo, querida Silesia, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia ^^_

_**Bell:** Aquí estuvo la continuación. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Yoo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado!_

_**Zzz:** He aquí el nuevo cap. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ _

_Oh, por cierto, chicas que siguen Preferencia Personal, pido un poco de paciencia. El próximo capítulo me ha dado un poco –montón- de lata, pero espero tenerlo listo para la siguiente semana._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	4. Reglas para sobrevivir

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Harry Potter** son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. _

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

_Previamente en Runaway…_

Draco exhaló trémulo. Extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con su pulgar y cerró los ojos, lleno de un repentino alivio.

—Gracias… —susurró antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta, tanto como le era posible, sintiendo su calor enfermizo traspasar su ropa hasta quemarle la piel. La lógica le decía que ahora que había logrado tranquilizarlo, lo más sensato era devolverlo a la cama antes de que se desmayara de nuevo y ella tuviera que arrastrarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Era increíble lo que acababa de descubrir. Era tan increíble que una parte de su cerebro aún lo comprendía del todo.

Ahora ya sabía lo que había impulsado a Draco Malfoy a cambiar de bando en la guerra: el amor.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo IV._  
Reglas para sobrevivir._**

…

La pálida luz de la mañana se abría paso entre los cristales empañados de la ventana de madera al otro extremo de la habitación. El cielo de noviembre había llegado al alba completamente nublado, seguramente comenzaría a llover antes del mediodía. Tal vez nevaría. El invierno no tardaría en llegar.

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar pequeños sonidos infantiles llenando la habitación de la posada donde se encontraban alojados. Harry estaba despierto ya en la cama junto a Draco Malfoy, quien continuaba inconsciente. Gateo tras gateo iba subiendo por la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza del rubio. Ella pudo imaginar lo que seguiría, Harry tenía algo en contra del cabello rubio.

Para frustrar los intentos de jalarle el cabello a Malfoy, se levantó del incómodo sillón donde había pasado la noche en vela y cruzó el cuarto para quitar a Harry de la cama. Volvió al sillón y sentó al bebé en su regazo para darle el biberón que había tenido entibiándose para él. El pequeño tomó la botella entre sus manitas y se la empinó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para no dejar de mirarla mientras bebía la leche.

Hermione le sonrió como respuesta, meciéndolo un poco antes de darle unas galletas de chocolate que el bebé se dedicó a chupar. Sabía que tenía que encontrar algo más saludable con que alimentarlo, pero por una vez no creía que le haría daño.

Se sorprendió un poco ante el hecho de sentir sus labios estirados en una sonrisa. En los últimos años no lo había hecho mucho realmente. Tampoco lloraba. La realidad era que su alma se había quedado entumecida gracias a la guerra. Había sido tanto el daño que había sufrido, tanto lo que había perdido, que su cuerpo sencillamente había quedado insensible a muchas cosas. No podía llorar a los aliados caídos ni añorar lo que había dejado atrás, ahora sobrevivir se había convertido en lo único que tenía lugar en sus pensamientos y en sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Había tenido que convencerse a sí misma de que no había tiempo para nada más.

Y aún así, estando aquí, mirando los brillantes ojos verdes de ese bebé que, prácticamente, tenía el destino de su mundo en sus manos, no podía evitar hacerlo. La esperanza y la ilusión que chisporroteaban en sus pupilas le hacían creer que tal vez tenían una oportunidad después de todo. Que tal vez esas dos cosas seguían existiendo muy en el fondo del Harry adulto que ella había dejado en el futuro. Un Harry consumido por el dolor, la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia. Un Harry que había decidido hacerla a un lado para protegerla, lo cual ella continuaba considerando la cosa más estúpida de todas.

—Desearía que entendieras que no puedes apartarme de tu lado así como así —le susurró al bebé entre sus brazos. Al menos a él podía decírselo, dentro de unos años haría oídos sordos a sus palabras, a sus súplicas para que le permitiera confortarlo.

Harry se había empecinado en continuar su búsqueda sólo, ni siquiera Ron había podido disuadirlo para dejar que le acompañara. Hermione no podía culparlo, una parte de ella entendía que no quisiera estar presente para perder a uno más de sus seres queridos porque había asumido que tarde o temprano todos morirían, de una u otra manera, por el simple hecho de estar de su lado. Aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera golpearlo para sacarlo de su error. Ellos habían tenido opción y habían elegido apoyarlo, darle tiempo mientras él se entregaba a su búsqueda por destruir a Voldemort. Estaba segura de que todos sabían bien las consecuencias de su elección y las habían aceptado sin importar que fuera por Harry o no.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había tenido siquiera noticias sobre su amigo. Sabía que estaba vivo porque Voldemort seguía con su cruzada por atraparlo pero… eso no era suficiente. Ahora estaba aquí, atorada en el pasado, intentando protegerlo sin que él lo supiera. Y sin que ella supiera si realmente valdría la pena todo este esfuerzo.

_No pienses así, Hermione. Por supuesto que vale la pena, no es momento de comenzar a dudar._

Cuando Harry vació el biberón, Hermione lo colocó sobre la alfombra con su montón de juguetes y también le encendió el televisor, sintonizándolo en un programa infantil matutino.

Una vez que se aseguró de que el bebé estaría bien, dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la cama. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la bandeja llena de agua que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y quitó el paño que había puesto en la frente de Draco. Tomó con cuidado su muñeca izquierda para tomarle el pulso y revisar el estado de las marcas con forma de espiral, que continuaban en sus brazos tal y como las había visto la noche anterior. Tenía miedo de tocarlo y que eso le provocara el mismo dolor que el día anterior, así que dejó que sus ojos vagaran por ellas hasta su torso, donde se desvanecían como extrañas ramificaciones. No sabía qué otros efectos podrían tener además del dolor, nunca había visto nada como eso. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la mancha oscura que formaban en su pecho, le recordaba a ramas cubiertas de espinas envolviéndose alrededor de su corazón.

De algo estaba realmente segura: no podía significar nada bueno.

Sacó el paño del agua y, mientras lo exprimía, notó que la fiebre le había subido de nuevo. Durante el transcurso de la noche había logrado controlársela un poco, pero ahora había comenzado a delirar en medio del sueño febril otra vez. Utilizó el trozo de tela para refrescarle el pecho y el rostro y, después de mojarlo de nuevo, lo regresó a su frente. Hermione no sabía qué más hacer. Una poción habría hecho maravillas, de eso estaba segura. No obstante, sus manos se encontraban atadas, pues Malfoy le había prohibido usar magia en él; y sí, las pociones eran algo mágico a final de cuentas.

Se frotó los ojos, que le picaban por el cansancio de haber pasado la noche en vela, yendo y viniendo del baño cada par de horas para cambiar el agua con que lo mantenía fresco, y suspiró decaída.

No habría querido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que tenía que hacer justo en ese momento. Durante los últimos años había aprendido que agobiarse con los problemas no era precisamente la cosa más inteligente del mundo. Eso sólo la conducía al pánico y eso, a su vez, evitaba que pensara con claridad. Por ahora estaban a salvo, o al menos eso quería creer. Y eso debía ser lo único importante. Así que lo que ahora debía pensar era cómo tratar a Malfoy. Si la fiebre le subía un poco más él podría…

Sacudió la cabeza. No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Sin otra cosa en mente, Hermione se levantó de la cama. Alcanzó su bolso encantado y de él sacó una sudadera gris, la cual se puso con movimientos rápidos y poco coordinados. Si no podía utilizar magia para ayudarlo, entonces tendría que recurrir a cosas no mágicas. Después de todo, seguía siendo una simple fiebre, ¿no?

Fue al baño para recogerse el cabello en una coleta sencilla y se colocó la capucha encima para cubrir el tono castaño de su rebelde melena. Después de asegurarse que Harry seguía abstraído viendo las caricaturas en televisión, guardó su varita y unas cuantas libras en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y dejó la habitación en sigilo. Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo rechinar la madera bajo sus pies, y pasó de largo el mostrador haciendo todo lo posible por no llamar la atención del lascivo dueño que la había incomodado tanto el día anterior.

Una fría brisa la recibió al atravesar la puerta y encontrarse en medio de la calle. Comenzó a caminar con paso rápido, recordando que había visto una botica cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Tal vez podría conseguir algo de paracetamol, eso solía usar su madre cuando se había enfermado de pequeña. Las aspirinas también funcionarían.

Al entrar al pequeño local fue recibida por un fuerte olor a hierbas y medicinas que le picó en la nariz, y por una adorable mujer ya entrada en años que le saludó con una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad. Hermione correspondió el gesto antes de darle el nombre de los medicamentos que necesitaba. La mujer caminó por detrás del mostrador y le extendió una caja verde con una franja blanca y otra de color rojo con letras azules.

—Si me permite sugerirle algo, creo que la corteza de sauce o de palo blanco le serviría mejor si busca una solución más natural, señorita —le dijo la encargada sin dejar de sonreír. El gesto le añadía más luz a sus ojos color miel que resaltaban entre su cabello cano—. Ya sabe lo que dicen sobre abusar de los medicamentos. Iré a buscarle un poco en la parte de atrás.

Hermione quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero no pudo evitar aceptar la inesperada generosidad de la señora. Soltó un suspiro resignado y dejó que desapareciera por la puerta atrás del mostrador.

Mientras esperaba su regreso, alcanzó su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó los billetes, que había metido con premura hechos una bola de papel irregular, y comenzó a desarrugarlos. Su mirada recorrió ansiosa los contenedores repletos de hojas, semillas y demás cosas que abarcaban gran parte de la tienda, además del mostrador repleto de cajas de medicamentos y demás insumos médicos básicos. La ponía nerviosa haber dejado a Harry solo en la habitación.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijeron a sus espaldas, provocando que se tensara—. No puedo decir que me sorprenda verte aquí, _sangresucia_. Quién mejor que Hermione Granger para proteger a Harry Potter, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione supo con quién se encontraría al dar la vuelta. Cada milímetro de su ser se puso en alerta máxima, sorprendida por no haber sentido la presencia de aquel enemigo hasta ahora.

_Y tú que creíste que estaban a salvo. _

_Regla número uno para sobrevivir: nunca confíes en que estás a salvo. Una persona confiada es una persona inconsciente. Una persona inconsciente es una persona muerta._

Lentamente se volvió, encontrándose con su nuevo adversario. Su mirada fue de abajo hacia arriba, desde el suelo de madera pasando por las puntas de unos zapatos, la larga tela negra arremolinada en los tobillos que se convertía en una capa hasta la cabellera y el rostro perfectos.

—Greengrass —dijo al fijar sus ojos en la mortífaga que se encontraba al inicio de la droguería. Ella era la mujer que había visto con Zabini en la iglesia el día anterior, sólo que no la había reconocido porque lo único que había visto había sido el cabello claro en su espalda. Ahora que estaban a plena luz del día, su melena adquiría un tono más cercano al rubio que al castaño.

—¿Te divierte ser niñera, Granger? —le preguntó Daphne con socarronería, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita— ¿Cómo está la Lúnatica? Creo que fui un poco dura con ustedes la última vez.

La sangre de Hermione hirvió con una furia inmensa ante sus palabras. Luna había tenido que soportar la maldición Cruciatus durante mucho tiempo la última vez que se habían enfrentado las tres. Intentó controlar el irregular sonido de su respiración y el latido acelerado de su corazón, que se habían visto aún más alterados debido a los recuerdos y al hecho de pensar en Harry y en Malfoy; pero resultaba una tarea casi imposible. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si Greengrass daba con su paradero?

_Cálmate, Hermione. Respira._

_Regla número dos para sobrevivir: pase lo que pase, mantén la calma. Si entras en pánico estás muerta._

Resultaba bastante tonto que recordara esas estúpidas reglas que se había inventado para sí misma cuando su vida como miembro de la resistencia había comenzado. Más que las indicaciones de los miembros más antiguos de la Orden sobre cómo mantenerse a cubierto y tener mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir, ella siempre recordaba ese sistema de reglas, algo abstracto que podía dejar su mente lo suficientemente en blanco como para pensar con relativa frialdad cuando el peligro estaba cerca.

Esta vez funcionó. Había logrado apartar la imagen del rostro de Harry y de Malfoy inconsciente en medio de la fiebre, y regresó su atención a la adversaria que tenía en frente y a la habitación que la rodeaba. Una habitación que ella había recorrido con la mirada distraídamente hacía tan sólo un instante, pero de la que ahora tenía una imagen casi perfecta grabada en su memoria.

Su primera conclusión fue que no podía enfrentarla en ese lugar. La encargada no tardaría en regresar y sabía que a Greengrass le daría igual atacarla teniéndola de testigo. Si quería tener una oportunidad, le tocaba lanzar el primer ataque esta vez.

—Debí matarlas de inmediato. Mi error. No se repetirá —añadió con una sonrisa apretada que le dio a su rostro un aire gélido, imposible de ignorar.

La mano que Hermione tenía apoyada en el mostrador tanteó su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Aferró el objeto con sus dedos, la desenfundó a toda velocidad y gritó:

—¡_Desmaius_!

Su hechizo fue bloqueado por Greengrass sin ningún esfuerzo y salió desviado hacia uno de los contenedores de hierbas medicinales, el cual estalló con un crujido violento. Hermione echó a correr a través de la puerta que había detrás del mostrador, casi chocando con la encargada de la botica. Tuvo que petrificarla en un parpadeo para protegerla. El cuerpo cayó al suelo de golpe, manteniendo en su rostro una rara expresión mezcla de sorpresa y aturdimiento.

Un destello de luz pasó muy cerca de su brazo izquierdo, sacando astillas del muro cercano. Hermione encogió la cabeza por reflejo, sintiendo un pequeño golpe, tal vez la onda del impacto. Sin detenerse, giró medio cuerpo y lanzó un hechizo paralizante que fue bloqueado de nuevo.

Por fin alcanzó la puerta que la llevaría a la salida trasera de la tienda. Su mano apenas se apoyó en la manija cuando la pesada pieza de madera cedió ante el impulso de su cuerpo encarrerado.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Dio un paso atrás cuando se encontró cara a cara con Blaise Zabini. El mortífago la recibió con una mueca llena de burla ácida abarcando su rostro, era obvio que había esperado que ella hiciera aquel movimiento.

_¡Qué estúpida!_

Sin darle tiempo a nada, le apuntó con la varita.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

El hechizo fue lo bastante fuerte como para mandarlo a volar un par de metros. Hermione salió del callejón detrás de la tienda, sabiendo de sobra que aquello no sería suficiente para detenerlos. Seguramente esperaban que ella los guiara hasta Malfoy y Harry, pero no era tan tonta.

Se concentró lo suficiente para poder desaparecer del lugar y aparecer en medio del bosque que habían dejado varios kilómetros atrás mientras viajaban en tren. La mano de Greengrass la había alcanzado así que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para plantarse en el suelo.

—¡_Incarcero_!

Hermione logró bloquear el hechizo por un pelo de rana calva antes de echarse a correr de nuevo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Más hechizos golpeaban los árboles entre los que serpenteaba.

El cansancio acumulado por no haber dormido hizo que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear demasiado pronto. Cada zancada le costaba un mayor esfuerzo, sentía que los pies le pesaban una tonelada. El aire ya no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones y el pecho le dolía con cada intento fallido que hacía. Sus jadeos se fundían con el crujir de las hojas secas que se hacían añicos bajo sus plantas. Detrás de ella escuchaba los gritos alternados entre la voz de Greengrass y la de Zabini, quien había conseguido darles alcance. Merlín, ¿por qué no se rendían?

—¡_Crucio_!

La maldición pasó volando cerca de ella como un chorro de luz de intenso color rojo, que logró esquivar de milagro al poner la espalda contra un enorme árbol. Lanzó un par de hechizos más que continuaron siendo inútiles. ¿Cómo es que no podía asestarles ningún golpe?

En medio de la creciente desesperación que comenzaba a pujar dentro de su pecho, sus ojos se enfocaron en las hojas bajo sus pies y eso le dio una idea.

Con los últimos rastros de fuerzas que aún quedaban en su ser, agitó la varita. De inmediato, los cientos de hojas secas que había a su alrededor flotaron en el aire a un ritmo trepidante.

—¡_Oppugno_! —gritó asomándose detrás del árbol a sus espaldas para lanzar su ataque de hojas y tierra hacia los mortífagos, que continuaban avanzando en su dirección.

Afortunadamente, su táctica surtió efecto y ellos quedaron atrapados en medio de aquel furioso remolino. Entre más peleaban contra él, se veían más rodeados de hojas secas, ramas y tierra. A esto le añadió una espesa neblina que invocó desde el lago cercano, lo que hacía imposible ver más allá de un palmo de distancia.

Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para echar a correr de nuevo. Tenía que alejarse lo suficiente antes de siquiera pensar en intentar desaparecerse.

—¡No puedes huir, Granger! —escuchó la voz de Zabini haciendo eco en medio del bosque—. ¡Siempre te encontraremos!

Hermione apresuró el paso, sintiendo las piernas arderle dolorosamente por el esfuerzo titánico que eso conllevaba.

Pasó una infinita cantidad de minutos corriendo antes de animarse a bajar el ritmo y caminar. El cansancio estaba a punto de tumbarla en medio de aquel espeso bosque y sabía que si llegaba a caer, no lograría levantarse en mucho tiempo. El dolor de sus piernas había subido por su cuerpo, fundiéndose con el que tenía en el pecho y ahora era lo único que podía sentir. Le asombraba que todavía pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Estiró el brazo con el que empuñaba su varita y lo apoyó en un rugoso árbol cercano. Sus uñas se hundieron en la corteza mientras ella jalaba por la boca todo el aire que fue posible. El dolor en su costado fue como una lanza afilada, pero logró soportarlo. Lo único que rompía la vacuidad a su alrededor era el áspero sonido de su respiración jadeante. Parecía que lo había conseguido, no había ningún rastro de sus perseguidores.

Se tomó un par de minutos para descansar y conseguir recobrar el aliento. Mientras lo hacía, sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de aparecerse directamente en la posada, pero la descartó de inmediato. No parecía buena idea. Entonces reinició su caminata, perdiéndose entre los árboles, tratando de ignorar la voz de Zabini que seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza como un disco rayado. Quería convencerse a sí misma de que el mortífago estaba fanfarroneando…

Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que no era así.

…

Había comenzado a llover cuando por fin regresó a las inmediaciones del pueblo.

El alivio sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione al ver el andén de la estación de trenes y eso la hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro. Había comenzado a pensar que se había perdido y que primero llegaría a Londres antes que encontrar el camino de regreso. Sus pies enlodados siguieron avanzaron, chapoteando por la vereda que se había convertido en un pequeño riachuelo, hasta que llegó al pueblo. Las calles estaban vacías ahora gracias a la lluvia y todo parecía estar cubierto por una sombría capa de color gris.

Avanzó por la calle principal, abrazándose a sí misma con su brazo libre en un intento inútil contra del frío. Su mano derecha continuaba aferrada a su varita, ya ni siquiera podía sentirla. Llegó a la botica y atravesó la puerta dando un respingo cuando la campanilla sobre el umbral anunció su entrada. El silencio era ensordecedor en comparación con el constante tintineo de las gotas que la había acompañado en los últimos minutos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el contenedor que yacía hecho añicos a escasos centímetros de ella, rodeado de las plantas medicinales que habían llenado su interior.

Hermione agitó su varita con mano temblorosa y el contenedor recuperó su forma original. Ahora se veía justo como lo había visto la primera vez que había atravesado la puerta. Lo mismo sucedió con los cristales del mostrador y demás restos de la batalla que había librado hacía un par de horas en contra de Greengrass. Claro, si por batalla se podía entender su patético intento de huida.

Le había sorprendido tanto que fuera Daphne Greengrass una de los enviados al pasado que, a pesar de haberse enfrentado a ella en otras ocasiones anteriores, no había podido hacerle frente como Dios mandaba.

_Regla número tres para sobrevivir: Corre hoy, pelea mañana. Poder trazar un plan es una ventaja que no puedes darte el lujo de perder._

Ahora que sabía que era ella el otro enemigo a enfrentar, estaría preparada la próxima vez que se encontraran. Porque estaba tan segura de que habría una próxima vez tanto como lo estaba de que Inglaterra era una isla.

Avanzó por la tienda hasta el mostrador y cogió las cajas de medicamento que aún permanecían ahí. Las metió en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera y siguió su camino hacia la parte trasera de la botica, encontrándose con el cuerpo petrificado de la dueña. Hermione se puso de rodillas a su lado y revirtió el hechizo con un susurro cansado. Apenas vio que la mujer comenzaba a parpadear, utilizó su magia para borrarle todos los recuerdos desde que la había visto atravesar la puerta aquella mañana. No tenía nada de bueno conservar recuerdos como esos.

Luego de asegurarse de que la mujer se encontraba bien, algo aturdida, pero sana y salva, la dejó a solas en medio de su pequeña bodega, y abandonó la tienda. Al encontrarse de nuevo bajo la lluvia que seguía cayendo con un ritmo de staccato, agradeció en silencio que nadie hubiera muerto hasta ahora.

Cuando regresó a la posada, no le costó ningún esfuerzo pasar desapercibida frente al mostrador de la recepción. El dueño estaba muy entretenido viendo televisión y soltando unas carcajadas tan estridentes que resultaron suficientes para alterarle todavía más los nervios. Qué hombre tan molesto.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que habían alquilado y el alivio la golpeó de lleno, como una fuerza invisible que la debilitó, al ver que Harry continuaba en el piso y parecía encontrarse sano y salvo. Se había movido, alejándose de la alfombra, y ahora estaba acostado con medio cuerpo bajo la cama, usando su oso de felpa como almohada mientras se metía a la boca uno de sus carritos de juguete.

Sin poder contenerse, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él, se dejó caer de rodillas y lo abrazó con fuerza a pesar de estar empapada de pies a cabeza.

El pequeño comenzó a luchar contra su apretado agarre y ella lo liberó con lentitud cuando logró convencer a su mente de que lo peor había pasado, que había logrado deshacerse de Zabini y de Greengrass, al menos por ahora.

Miró el reloj cucú empotrado en el muro detrás del televisor y vio que habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que había salido aquella mañana.

_Y yo que había pensado que no me tomaría más de quince minutos ir y venir de la botica…_

Después de coger su bolso encantado, y de dejar las cajas de medicamentos aplastadas sobre el sillón cercano, se metió en el baño para deshacerse de su ropa mojada. Una horrible molestia aquejó su hombro izquierdo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando, al intentar quitarse la sudadera, un fuerte dolor la hizo detenerse. Torció el cuello para mirarse en el espejo, que había sobre el lavamanos, y descubrió que tenía dos enormes astillas de madera clavadas en la espalda. La adrenalina de la persecución unida al entumecimiento por estar bajo la fría lluvia había hecho casi imposible que ella notara sus heridas hasta ahora.

La primera de las astillas, la que estaba más cerca de la curvatura de su cuello, salió sin ninguna dificultad debido a que era delgada y poco profunda. No obstante, la segunda era otra historia. El trozo de madera, de un grosor similar a dos de sus dedos unidos, estaba clavado más cerca de sus costillas que de su columna y parecía más corta, pero el más mínimo movimiento había provocado un dolor tan agudo que le llegó hasta las yemas de sus dedos. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando lo sacara por completo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y jaló todo el aire que pudo hacia sus pulmones mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se estiraban para cerrarse alrededor de la astilla. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para arrepentirse, se armó con todo su coraje y la sacó de golpe. Un pequeño grito entre dientes escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Merlín, eso había dolido demasiado.

Con la respiración hecha jadeos mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra el abrumador dolor que la estaba consumiendo, sintió que algo cálido recorría toda su espalda. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y vio una gruesa mancha carmesí creciendo alrededor de la herida al mismo tiempo que la sensación cálida que recorría su espina dorsal. El daño era más severo de lo que había pensado.

De inmediato se quitó la sudadera y la puso como una compresa sobre el agujero en su espalda. Después abrió la puerta del baño para sentarse en el piso mientras esperaba a que la hemorragia se detuviera lo suficiente como para que pudiera ducharse. Desde ésa posición, con la espalda medio apoyada en el marco, tenía un perfecto ángulo de visión de Harry en el piso frente al televisor y de Malfoy acostado sobre la cama.

Verlo de inmediato le hizo pensar en Zabini y en Greengrass, y en el montón de dudas que atiborraban su cabeza.

Los detalles de todo lo que habían pasado desde su llegada al pasado hacía dos días fluyeron con libertad por su mente, desde que habían dejado la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric hasta lo que había pasado minutos atrás. ¿Ellos sabrían que Malfoy estaba con ella? No podía saberlo con certeza, ya que no había tenido tiempo de indagar con él al respecto. Sin embargo, de haberlo sabido, supuso que Zabini o Greengrass habrían hecho alguna alusión al respecto ¿no? Tal vez sólo sabían que no viajaba sola con Harry, que iba acompañada por algún otro miembro de la Orden. Eso parecía más lógico que tener a Draco Malfoy peleando a su lado.

A pesar de lo poco que Remus le había explicado, se suponía que Malfoy iba a ser de ayuda para ella en esta tarea, pero nunca le dijo el motivo. ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en él? ¿Por qué parecía ser _el único_ que confiaba en él? ¿Qué sabía Remus Lupin que ella y el resto de la Orden no?

Y eso sólo la llevó a pensar en por qué Malfoy estaba aquí.

_"Estoy arriesgando demasiado por esto. Por estar aquí protegiéndote a ti y a ese bebé"._ Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras hacía un par de noches atrás. Y ahora ella sabía qué era ese "demasiado".

_Astoria Greengrass…_

Había pasado gran parte de la noche dándole vueltas al asunto.

Draco Malfoy sencillamente no le había parecido del tipo de personas que se arriesgarían por… cualquiera. Y eso sólo le hacía pensar en lo que podría haber en la menor de los Greengrass que tan valioso resultaba para él. Tanto como para arriesgarse a cambiar de bando en medio de la guerra.

Ella no había conocido a la chica realmente, salvo por encontrársela algunas veces en los pasillos de Hogwarts o al salir del Gran Comedor. Recordaba su rostro, igual de hermoso que el de su hermana mayor, Daphne, pero un poco más afable. Sólo un poco. Según Ginny, quien había compartido clases con ella, era menos pretenciosa pero igual de caprichosa, lo cual era alentado por el montón de chicos que solía traer tras ella dispuestos a cumplirle hasta el más mínimo de sus antojos.

Y de entre todos, había sido Draco Malfoy el elegido.

¿Qué pensaría él cuando supiera que la hermana de mayor de esa chica, que resultaba tan importante para él, resultó ser la otra mortífaga que estaba tras ellos?

Antes de que su mente pudiera imaginar los posibles escenarios, súbitamente todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

…

Hermione supo que se había desmayado debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero no supo durante cuánto tiempo.

De repente escuchó el llanto de Harry como un sonido lejano al otro lado de un largo túnel y eso terminó de sacarla de su estupor. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto, recibiendo a cambio una nueva dosis de dolor acompañada por la horrible sensación de mareo. Tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano libre para contener un par de arcadas secas. Volvió a apoyar el costado en el marco de la puerta y se tomó un segundo para respirar antes de intentar algún otro movimiento brusco.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Harry, quién lloraba desconsolado al otro lado de la habitación. Tenía su rostro enrojecido y gruesos ríos de lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

Hermione soltó un quejido cuando quiso quitarse la sudadera de la espalda y descubrió que se había pegado a su piel gracias a la gruesa capa de sangre seca. Al menos había dejado de sangrar, y eso era algo bueno.

Todo le daba vueltas, tenía la sensación de haber subido a una montaña rusa y haber olvidado su estómago en la cima de ella. Las piernas le flaquearon, pero como pudo, se las arregló para cerrar la distancia entre ella y el bebé y se sentó a su lado, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. Sintió las manitas de Harry rodearle el cuello y el corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho al pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado llorando porque se sentía solo.

Eso fue suficiente para apartar su mente del dolor y hacerle concentrar todas sus energías en confortar al bebé que intentaba calmar. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre, pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos.

—Shh, tranquilo —susurraba mientras lo mecía—. Estoy aquí. No pasa nada.

Después de varios minutos, Harry se quedó dormido.

Hermione lo levantó del suelo con todo el cuidado del que fue posible y lo depositó en la cama junto a Malfoy, recordándose de nuevo que tenía que encontrar algo de comer para tenerlo listo en cuanto despertaran. Ambos.

Alcanzó su capa, que se había quedado colgada en el respaldo del sillón, y cubrió a Harry con ella. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

Lentamente se incorporó, intentando ignorar el mareo que hizo tambalear su cuerpo, y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo y mientras esperaba a que el agua se temperara, se deshizo de sus ropas cubiertas de plastas de sangre y lodo.

El contacto de agua caliente en su piel resultó al mismo tiempo un alivio y una verdadera tortura.

Cada centímetro de sus músculos le agradeció el agradable cambio de temperatura relajándose prácticamente al instante. Sin embargo, el agujero que tenía en la espalda opinó lo contrario. El dolor resultó suficiente para acalambrarle el brazo, aunque no la hizo interrumpir su baño. No se había duchado en casi tres días y el cielo se caería antes de que ella durara sin asearse un día más. Además, sólo tuvo que soportar los primeros minutos antes de que su cuerpo hiciera su magia y secretara las suficientes endorfinas para hacerle el dolor un poco más soportable.

Cuando salió de la ducha, sacó de su bolso unos pantalones de franela azul a cuadros y una camiseta. No le importaba que apenas fueran las tres de la tarde, ella se pondría su pijama porque estaba a un paso de caer muerta.

_Mala elección de palabras…_

Se colocó primero la ropa interior y los pantalones, y entonces sacó un pequeño frasco lleno de una fina pasta de color naranja rojizo. Se trataba de una mezcla de su invención hecha con excelentes plantas, las cuales por separado tenían excelentes propiedades curativas, pero juntas habían resultado una increíble combinación que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Tomó un poco de la pasta con dos de sus dedos y lo untó con cuidado en el agujero que tenía muy cerca del costado. De inmediato sintió una cálida sensación desperdigarse por toda su espalda acompañada por un suave hormigueo. A través del reflejo en el espejo pudo ver cómo la herida comenzaba a cerrarse. Mañana por la mañana estaría como nueva.

Terminó de vestirse, cepilló su cabello y regresó a la habitación para atender a Draco. Cambió el agua en la bandeja por otra más fría y lo refrescó. Al menos la fiebre no le había subido en su ausencia, aunque tampoco mostraba mejoría alguna.

Alcanzó la caja de paracetamol y la caja de aspirina y las miró durante un instante, intentando decidirse por cuál utilizar. Ya que no conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente como para saber si tenía alguna clase de alergia, no podía arriesgarse así que, recordando que Harry era alérgico a las aspirinas, optó por darle el paracetamol.

_Dios, por favor, que esto no lo mate._

Ciertamente Draco Malfoy no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero eso no significaba que le desagradara lo suficiente como para matarlo. Mucho menos con algo como un par de aspirinas.

Levantó al hombre por los hombros para que ella tuviera espacio en la cama donde sentarse detrás de él, de tal manera que su espalda quedó apoyada en su pecho. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el vaso que había mantenido lleno de agua durante toda la noche y comenzó a despertar a Draco. No fue una tarea fácil, pero logró hacer que sus ojos grises se abrieran un poco en medio de la fiebre.

—Tienes que tomártelas —dijo cuando le puso las dos pastillas ovaladas en los labios y su mirada perdida se enfocó en ella—. Por favor, Draco.

Él dudo un par de segundos antes de hacer lo que le pidió. Tragó las pastillas y bebió un sorbo de agua del vaso que Hermione sostuvo para él y entonces cayó desmayado otra vez.

Hermione se quedó un momento así, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y sintiendo el calor enfermizo de su cuerpo atravesar su piel. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y desde su posición, ella pudo ver sus largas pestañas casi transparentes delinear sus párpados cerrados. Le apartó del rostro algunos mechones de cabello platinado que se habían adherido gracias a su sudor y a la humedad del paño con el que lo refrescaba, y esperó.

Ojalá esto funcionara porque si no era así… ella ya se había quedado sin opciones.

…

Las plegarias de Hermione fueron respondidas cuando Draco abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente.

La fiebre había cedido al fin durante las últimas horas de la noche y sólo fue cuestión de minutos antes de que el hombre fuera capaz de sentarse por su cuenta y comenzara a hablar. Bueno, en realidad no lo hizo. Luego de que Hermione se asegurara de que su temperatura había regresado casi a la normalidad, le había extendido una charola con comida, que la esposa del dueño de la posada les había llevado, y entonces se había dedicado a verlo comer.

Harry se había despertado poco antes de que la noche cayera el día anterior y Hermione había conseguido algo de alimento para bebés gracias a esa señora que, comparada con su esposo, había resultado ser un dulce. Amable, atenta y tranquila, no podía entender cómo una mujer como ella había terminado casada con alguien tan desagradable, aunque tampoco era asunto suyo. La mujer le había resultado de gran ayuda y, además, un gran alivio cuando le había informado que los alimentos estaban incluidos en su pago por el alojamiento, así que Hermione pudo estar tranquila por conservar las pocas libras que aún guardaba en su bolsillo.

Se removió un poco para acomodarse en el incómodo sillón, donde se había acurrucado el último par de días esperando a que la condición del mortífago que tenía enfrente mejorara.

Tenía que reconocer que una parte de ella se sentía aliviada por verlo consciente. Hubo un momento, cuando la fiebre había sido más alta, que había comenzado a pensar que no volvería a estarlo nunca. Incluso se había sentido tentada a utilizar magia a pesar de sus prohibiciones. No sabía los motivos de Malfoy para negarle su uso, pero se había convencido de que, cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias, no podían ser tan terribles como el hecho de estar muerto, ¿verdad?

Además, ya que había arriesgado su vida para salvarla a ella y a Harry dos veces, se sentía en deuda con él y por eso se había llenado de una profunda resolución durante las horas en vela mientras lo veía y escuchaba delirar: ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarle a ver a Astoria de nuevo. No la había mencionado durante el sueño febril, pero había continuado agitado en sueños por no poder hallarla. Y si la chica Greengrass era al menos una décima parte de lo importante que era Harry para ella, entonces Hermione lo ayudaría a mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente como para rescatarla de donde quiera que Voldemort la tenía.

Pensando en eso, no pudo evitar envidiar un poco a Astoria y lo que Draco sentía por ella.

Bueno, no es que quisiera que Malfoy sintiera _eso_ por ella. Cosa más que imposible, escalofriante y retorcida. Era más bien el hecho de tener a alguien con sentimientos tan profundos.

Él prácticamente tendría una sentencia de muerte pendiendo de su cabeza en cuanto alguno de los mortífagos se enterara de que estaba trabajando para el bando contrario en la jugada maestra de su Señor, y aún así eso no le había detenido en su resolución de unir fuerzas con ella para proteger a su mas grande enemigo, Harry Potter, con tal de asegurar el bienestar de Astoria.

¿Qué se sentiría ser amada de esa manera por alguien?

Hermione no podía ni imaginarlo, aunque eso no significaba que no lo añorara. ¿Qué persona no lo haría? Mucho más si se encontraba en tan terrible situación como en la que ella llevaba hundida los últimos años. Definitivamente debía ser algo bastante bueno. Ella tenía a sus amigos, una gran cantidad de ellos, que compartían su día a día intentando detener el avance de la oscuridad de la guerra, pero no era lo mismo. Al final de cada batalla, del despertar de cada pesadilla, le habría encantado tener a alguien incondicional a su lado, que la reconfortara, que le hiciera saber que la amaba con tal intensidad que era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por ella, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Si algún día el destino le permitía sentirse así por una persona, estaba más que segura que no la dejaría ir nunca. Haría todo lo posible y más por ese alguien, de la misma manera en la que Draco Malfoy lo hacía por Astoria Greengrass.

Era precisamente ese enorme amor que él le profesaba a ella lo que Hermione envidiaba.

—¿Vas a asesinarme, Granger?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño cuando su pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La voz de Malfoy había sonado un poco más grave de lo normal, pero eso no ocultó la acidez que rebosaba en su tono.

—¿Cómo dices?

Draco sonrió de lado, manteniendo la vista fija en la sopa de verduras que tenía sobre el regazo.

—No has dejado de mirarme desde que desperté. Así que imagino que esperabas que estuviera muerto y, como no fue así, ahora estás planeando la manera de terminar el trabajo, ¿o me equivoco?

Por el rabillo del ojo, la vio removerse un poco en el sillón donde se encontraba agazapada mientras bufaba con exasperación.

—Creo que… debes saber que tuve un encuentro con Greengrass.

Draco detuvo la cuchara de camino a su boca y la regresó al tazón. Frunció el ceño y por fin la miró.

—¿Daphne?

Granger asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se decidió por levantarse del sillón y acercarse a Potter, quien continuaba jugando con el montón de juguetes que ella había traído para él.

—Logró seguirnos hasta aquí, pero pude despistarlos. A ella y a Zabini.

Draco respiró profundo. No era ninguna sorpresa que ellos les siguieran el rastro, la verdad era que siempre habían sido muy buenos trabajando juntos. Sobre todo porque parecía haber una historia más profunda desarrollándose entre ambos. Algo en lo que él no tenía ningún interés en particular.

Sin embargo, saber que los tenía tras él, a pesar de que los conocía bastante bien, no significaba que fueran buenas noticias. Mucho menos que se hubieran decidido a atacar así como así.

Zabini se había creado una reputación que comenzaba a hacerle temido, incluso entre los suyos, y Daphne… bueno, sólo era una princesa en apariencias.

—¿Estás herida?

—No.

—Fue una advertencia entonces. Te habrían matado de haberlo querido —declaró con firmeza.

No había forma en este tiempo, o en ningún otro, de que Granger hubiera sido capaz de salir bien librada de un enfrentamiento contra ambos mortífagos. Que estuviera ilesa en estos momentos no era casualidad ni tampoco era un golpe de suerte. Ella estaba viva porque ellos así lo habían decidido, porque, como cualquier depredador que se preciara de serlo, disfrutaban cazando a la víctima antes de asestar el golpe final.

Su comentario provocó una exhalación indignada. Vio como ella dejaba de jugar con el animal de felpa y lentamente se ponía de pie para mirarlo con ira pura.

—¿Disculpa? Soy lo bastante buena como para defenderme, gracias por la confianza —le espetó irónica.

Él exhaló entre dientes y sonrió con burla.

—No con tus hechizos. Son débiles —afirmó—. A diferencia de ti, que careces de la fuerza necesaria para asesinar, si Daphne hubiera querido matarte, lo habría hecho. Y ni qué decir de Zabini.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! Para tu información, pude darle su merecido a Zabini la última vez que interceptamos un traslado a Azkaban hace tres meses.

No supo por qué, pero verla tan molesta le resultaba extrañamente divertido. Recordó como, durante sus años en Hogwarts, cada uno de los insultos que le dedicaba provocaba cualquier otra cosa, excepto molestia, y era casi irrisorio que esa emoción saliera a relucir por algo tan simple como una llana declaración de hechos.

—Oh, sí. Blaise alardeó de ello toda una semana —replicó él con voz de hielo, molesto por la sobrevaloración que había en el tono de ella—. Asesinó a Susan Bones y te rompió varios huesos, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios ante el uso de palabras.

Con parsimonia fríamente calculada, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y apartó la charola de comida de su regazo antes de enfocar su mirada en ella. Estaba a punto de darle una buena dosis de realidad.

—Bueno, Granger, la verdad es ésta: esos prisioneros no eran más que carne de cañón. No teníamos ninguna intención de que llegaran a Azkaban y si ustedes no los hubieran interceptado, los habríamos dejado como comida para las arpías. Han resultado buenas armas contra su patético intento de resistencia, pero su apetito se ha convertido en una enorme molestia —dijo sin ningún atisbo de emoción—. Lo único que queríamos era ver qué tan amplio era su alcance y así acabar con su grupillo cercano a Darlington, que tanto problema nos había dado. Y si, como tú dices, le hubieras dado su merecido a Blaise, él no habría logrado herirte porque tu hechizo para petrificarlo lo habría mantenido en su lugar hasta que ustedes se hubieran esfumado. Así que no te engañes. Te hace falta mucho para estar a la altura de alguien que no dudará en asesinarte de la forma más cruel posible y luego se hará un traje con tu piel sólo para fastidiarte.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos tan pronto como la última palabra escapó de sus labios. Manteniendo su vista fija en Granger, pudo ser testigo de hasta la más mínima reacción que su revelación había provocado. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados en sus costados, respiraba enérgica y la tonalidad chocolate danzaba en sus ojos debido a las lágrimas que estaba intentando controlar.

Como sabía que esta vez ella no tendría cómo responderle, Draco se quitó las sábanas de encima y apoyó los pies en el piso alfombrado. Se detuvo un momento, sólo para asegurarse de que tendría las fuerzas suficientes como para no caerse en cuanto abandonara la cama, y entonces se puso de pie.

—Eres un desgraciado —escuchó a Granger decirle cuando él estaba a medio camino del baño, haciéndolo detenerse al instante para volverse y mirarla—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ésa manera? ¡Todos los que han muerto en estos años fueron importantes para alguien! ¡Fueron los padres de alguien, los hijos de alguien, hermanos, amigos! ¡Y tú dices que sólo eran "carne de cañón"! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Cómo es que duermes por las noches? —su voz sonó ahogada en medio de una furia tan grande, que casi pudo sentirla en la piel.

Sin embargo, él no mostró ningún cambio perceptible. Era bastante bueno en eso. En los últimos tiempos había aprendido a no dejar que las personas supieran cualquier mínima cosa sobre él, pues sabía de sobra que tarde o temprano lo utilizarían como arma para debilitarlo y atacarlo. Lo había aprendido desde las dos perspectivas. Estar aquí era una consecuencia de ello.

—No es nada personal, así es la guerra —dijo lacónico—. Todo se resume a matar o morir. Ésa es la principal regla para sobrevivir, deberías saberlo.

La vio sonreír con amargura y soltar una exhalación irónica.

—No, así es Voldemort. Y por supuesto que es personal. Todo esto es personal desde el momento en que ustedes decidieron que estaban por encima del resto, de personas como yo. —Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo llena de indignación—. ¿Qué te ha traído esta guerra, eh? ¿Eres feliz asesinando, torturando, viendo a quienes alguna vez fueron tus compañeros siendo masacrados por algo tan estúpido como la pureza de sangre? ¿qué te hace pensar que ellos… que todos los que han muerto por tu mano o por la de los que son como tú no valían algo más?

Apartó la mirada cuando su voz flaqueó hasta convertirse casi en un sollozo, aunque ninguna lágrima parecía estar a punto de brotar de sus ojos. Era más bien como una señal de la intensa emoción que luchaba por abrirse paso a través de su pecho. Cuando sus ojos castaños volvieron a enfocarse en él, no había equivocación en la firme convicción que brillaba en su interior.

—Incluso el peor de ellos merecía algo mejor, _todos_ merecemos algo mejor que el vacío del caos y la destrucción que Voldemort ha sembrado. Y si tú no crees eso entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

La placentera sensación de satisfacción que se había anidado en su pecho al verla despojada del orgullo que le había dado su supuesta victoria sobre Zabini, se esfumó tan rápido que le hizo sentir mareado. Tuvo que reconocer que su intención no había sido fastidiarla, sino bajarla de su nube al decirle todo eso. Tal vez había sobrevivido estos años de guerra, pero lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar no tenía punto de comparación. Y si ambos querían sobrevivir, ella tenía que mantener los pies sobre la tierra y no subestimar a Blaise ni a Daphne, mucho menos porque, a diferencia de ellos, trabajaban juntos y hacían una buena mancuerna, lo que les daba ventaja. Ésa había sido la razón.

Sin embargo, no había esperado que ella fuera capaz de voltearle las cosas, de hacer que fuera el turno de él para tener algo en qué pensar. Lo que ella había dicho le había tomado por sorpresa, así que no pudo responderle…

Y eso no era algo que soliera ocurrir muy a menudo.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Mmm, quiero aprovechar para aclarar un punto en que muchas de ustedes coincidieron con respecto a lo ocurrido en el capítulo pasado y eso es: Draco y Astoria *casi puedo escuchar los abucheos* Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es esto: Sí, ésta historia es un Dramione y la mención de Astoria pues… ya se darán cuenta de qué es lo que realmente sucede conforme avance la trama, así que no se preocupen, Draco y Hermione no sólo serán aliados en su misión por proteger a Harry, el romance estará presente, sólo que habrá que comenzar con cosas un poco más pequeñas. Después de todo, llevan los últimos casi cinco años peleando en bandos distintos y la confianza debe surgir antes que cualquier otra cosa… pido un poco de fe :) _

_Muchas gracias por leer y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**jos Black — AlySlytherin — Lily Dangerous Black — Dann Minashiro — Caroone — luna-maga — lore — Serena Princesita Hale — Priky — Veida Joana — Daryaak — Primrose Darcy — DiZereon — ATMD — Nany Hatake C — kadimi — Silvitha — jacque-kari — none — Lilith. Phantomhive — SALESIA — ZhirruUrie — Aid4 — Hanayumeakarui**_

_Chicas sin cuenta, he aquí respuestas rápidas a sus reviews:_

_**lore:** Muchas gracias! La verdad es que nunca me habían dicho eso, por lo general es: ¿qué rayos estás escuchando? XD En cuanto los motivos de Draco, sólo puedo decir que son parte fundamental de la historia así que se irán viendo con cada capítulo :)_

_**none:** Como dije arriba, pido un poco de fe :) Gracias por el review!_

_**SALESIA:** creo que es difícil para Hermione confiar en Draco por todo lo que ha pasado debido a la guerra. Sin embargo, como ocurrió en el capítulo, tuvo que reconocer que lo único que él ha hecho ha sido protegerla. ¿Los motivos? Tal vez todavía no estén claros del todo, pero no se pueden negar. Habrá qué ver cómo evoluciona esto en los siguientes capítulos (incluyendo el asunto con Astoria) porque ellos dos, solitos en el pasado, la verdad es que las circunstancias se prestan para muchísimas cosas, ¿o no? :)_

_Ahora sí, es todo. En el siguiente capítulo: volvemos al futuro para conocer algo de la vida de Draco como mortífago, la conversación entre nuestros protagonistas continúa y Hermione por fin sabrá qué rayos pasa con Draco y su Marca Tenebrosa._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	5. Salto de fe

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Harry Potter** son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Previamente en Runaway…_

Draco vio a Hermione apartar la mirada cuando su voz flaqueó hasta convertirse casi en un sollozo, aunque ninguna lágrima parecía estar a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

—Incluso el peor de ellos merecía algo mejor, _todos_ merecemos algo mejor que el vacío del caos y la destrucción que Voldemort ha sembrado. Y si tú no crees eso entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tuvo que reconocer que su intención no había sido fastidiarla, sino bajarla de su nube al decirle todo eso. Tal vez había sobrevivido estos años de guerra, pero lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar no tenía punto de comparación. Ésa había sido la razón. Sin embargo, no había esperado que ella fuera capaz de voltearle las cosas, de hacer que fuera el turno de él para tener algo en qué pensar. Lo que ella había dicho le había tomado por sorpresa, así que no pudo responderle…

Y eso no era algo que soliera ocurrir muy a menudo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo V._  
Salto de Fe._**

…

_Junio, 2000…_

Los firmes pasos de Draco hacían crujir el césped bajo sus zapatos, susurrando con suavidad hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un frío aullido a lo lejos. Saber si era de un lobo, o un perro, o de un hombre lobo, fue difícil: no había ninguna diferencia para él en este momento. Mientras atravesaba el bosque, con la pálida luz de la luna formando indefinibles siluetas acompañándolo en su andar, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que lograra salir de la espesura y comenzara el asenso sobre una pequeña colina.

Las sombras sin forma a su alrededor se disolvieron y entonces sólo quedó la luna sobre él. Sus acompañantes se adelantaron algunos pasos, víctimas de la excitación de saberse cerca del objetivo. De repente, la silueta de la colina fue delineada por un resplandor rojizo y de inmediato él apresuró el paso. Hubo otro resplandor más.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podían apegarse al estúpido plan?

—¡Habla ya, asqueroso mestizo! —escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos.

Se detuvo al llegar a la cima. Desde ahí, tenía una clara vista de lo que ocurría a un par de metros de él, donde la colina se convertía en terreno llano y el bosque quedaba atrás para convertirse en una pradera que parecía infinita.

—Vincent —llamó con voz firme cuando aquél pateó a uno de los recién capturados que permanecían de rodillas en el piso.

Crabbe levantó el rostro y le dedicó una fría mirada llena de molestia que a Draco no pudo importarle menos. Gran fuerza y falta de intelecto nunca habían sido una buena combinación, pero durante los últimos años, algo había cambiado en Crabbe. Últimamente se había convertido en un animal, cuyo afán de querer sobresalir comenzaba a ser difícil de controlar. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que de un momento a otro se vería en la necesidad de emplear medidas más _extremas_ para evitar que Crabbe arruinara sus planes_._ Odiaba no poder trabajar solo.

Alguien palmeó su hombro por detrás.

—Déjalo que se divierta, Draco —le dijo Blaise Zabini con ésa eterna sonrisa irónica que tanto lo caracterizaba, mientras pasaba junto a él para avanzar hacia el pequeño grupo—. No le hará daño a nadie. —Zabini apenas pudo contener la risa ante su propio comentario, a pesar de que a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—No es nuestro trabajo torturarlos —dijo con fría calma al descubrir que seguía siendo presa de la furia silenciosa de Vincent Crabbe—. Al menos no por ahora.

Sin tener más remedio, Draco terminó de cerrar la distancia que lo separaba del resto. Gracias a la luz de la luna le fue posible ver que el mago que ahora jadeaba dificultoso con la cara al cielo, a causa de la patada de Crabbe, no era ni más ni menos que Seamus Finnigan. Un Gryffindor y ya por lo mismo, uno de los objetivos más altos de su lista.

Zabini dejó de caminar alrededor de los prisioneros y se detuvo justo en el espacio que había detrás de dos de ellos.

—Ahora o después, no hará ninguna diferencia. —Sonrió de lado, pasándose la varita entre los dedos con un movimiento netamente mecánico—. O tal vez haga que hablen más rápido.

—Si lo mata a golpes no nos dirá nada —le respondió Draco con algo de hastío por tener que argüirle a Zabini. No sería la primera vez que la brutalidad de Crabbe les evitara obtener información, y esta vez él no estaba dispuesto a limpiar su desastre.

Volvió su escrutinio visual entre los prisioneros y concluyó que, además de Finnigan, no pudo reconocer a ninguno de los dos hombres ya entrados en años que lo acompañaban. Sus ojos recorrieron analíticamente a cada uno de ellos, detallándolos con el fin de buscar cualquier tipo de amenaza. Los tres compartían una apariencia desaliñada: extremadamente delgados, con el cabello largo y descuidado, y ropas desgastadas y llenas de mugre. Tal y como habían encontrado a otros tantos antes.

En los últimos años, el trabajo que desempeñaban por órdenes directas de Voldemort había sido bastante similar al de los Carroñeros que lideraba Fenrir Greyback, quienes se dedicaban a cazar a los _sangresucia_ y magos mestizos que huían de los juicios del Ministerio, con la gran diferencia de que Draco y los demás estaban enfocados capturar y conseguir información de magos y brujas específicos, sus compañeros de Hogwarts, sobre un tema específico: Harry Potter, a quien parecía que se había tragado la tierra desde que el Colegio había caído definitivamente.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello, y aunque Draco comenzaba a pensar que tal vez San Potter no era tan santo y había decidido salvar su propio pellejo antes que al mundo que tanto confiaba en él, Voldemort seguía empecinado en su búsqueda.

En ese momento Blaise levantó a Finnigan del suelo sin ningún cuidado, haciéndolo chocar con Goyle, y cuando los primeros chispazos color carmesí salieron disparados de la punta de su varita, Draco supo que sólo era cuestión de esperar.

A pesar de que _su_ _Señor _—añadió la ironía suficiente en su mente— ya controlaba casi toda la isla, daba la impresión de que nada lo haría feliz sino hasta que alguien le entregara la cabeza de Potter en charola de plata. Corrección: tenían que entregarle a Potter _vivo_. Al parecer, quería tener la satisfacción de arrancarle la cabeza el mismo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar sin que Draco fuera realmente consciente de ellos.

A diferencia de Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, más que la tortura su trabajo aquí era introducirse en las mentes cuando sus acompañantes se cansaban de usar la fuerza para obtener información… o para evitar que asesinaran a los prisioneros antes de que pudieran conseguir algo.

Siempre había tenido un buen desempeño en la oclumancia pero ahora, gracias a varios meses de intensas lecciones a regañadientes con Severus Snape, su capacidad de irrumpir en las mentes ajenas y proteger la suya se había convertido en su mayor talento. Algo que Voldemort apreciaba y odiaba por partes iguales, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era lo segundo. Tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien como él lo superara en una de, las que él consideraba, sus grandes habilidades.

Gracias a eso no le había tomado mucho tiempo convertirse en uno de sus "colaboradores" más cercanos, y Draco sabía que era más por el hecho de mantenerlo vigilado que porque repentinamente le agradara. Voldemort no confiaba en nadie y no le había caído en gracia descubrir que ya no podía entrar en su mente para fastidiarlo como lo hacía con los demás. No es que a Draco le importara realmente lo que pensara. Para él, ésta repentina ventaja sólo le había servido para comenzar a recuperar la jerarquía que la ineficiencia de su padre le había arrebatado a su familia años atrás.

Ya eran realmente pocos, podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano, los que realmente se atreverían a mirarlo por encima de la nariz y esperar dormir tranquilos bajo el techo de _su_ casa. Horribles pesadillas eran lo mínimo que podían esperar de él si se atrevían a fastidiarlo en medio de un momento en el que tuviera la sangre Malfoy mezclada con la Black en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Voldemort seguía empecinado en hacerle pagar con creces el incidente de años atrás, cuando no había "reconocido" a Potter y él y sus amigos habían logrado escapar de la mansión. Casi los había asesinado a él y a su familia aquel día. Pero ahora Draco podía pensar con la cabeza más fría, y si pudiera entregarle a Potter…

—Lo preguntaré una última vez, Finnigan. —La voz irritada de Blaise lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Goyle levantó el maniatado cuerpo del Gryffindor, que ya ni siquiera podía sostenerse en sus propias piernas, y lo hizo mirar a Blaise—. ¿Alguna idea sobre dónde pueda estar ocultándose Potter? —preguntó de nuevo, haciendo especial énfasis en cada palabra.

—Yo no sé nada —gimió el prisionero cuando Goyle apretó el agarre que tenía en su nuca.

—Hum… me cuesta creerlo. —Blaise se alejó un paso y sonrió de lado. Draco sabía lo que sucedería: era hora de cambiar del Plan "el dolor te hará hablar" al Plan "el sufrimiento de otros te aflojará la lengua"—. Veamos si alguno de tus amigos nos puede ser más útil.

Fue entonces que Draco lo vio. No era miedo, era frío terror puro lo que saltó en las pupilas de Finnigan cuando Blaise se acercó al hombre que había estado a su lado, aquél que ahora permanecía atado de rodillas sobre la tierra, con la mirada firmemente clavada en el césped.

Un brillo infame apareció en los ojos de Blaise antes de decir con total calma:

—_Crucio._

El grito que lanzó el hombre fue tan desgarrador que hizo que Draco sintiera escalofríos. Nunca había escuchado nada como eso. A pesar de lo que su cerebro intentaba decirle, fue imposible para él apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo que se retorcía sobre el suelo, envuelto en una dolorosa agonía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quien gritaba no era el hombre que estaba siendo torturado, sino Seamus Finnigan.

—¡No he visto a Harry en años, lo juro! ¡Por favor, basta! —Aquel terror que había visto en sus ojos había conseguido salir de su cuerpo en forma de aquellos gritos que parecían antinaturales—. ¡Papá!

Lo que siguió, dejó a Draco aun más perplejo. Finnigan logró zafarse del agarre que Goyle tenía sobre su cabeza, no le importó dejar mechones de cabello ensangrentado en el proceso, con tal de correr para cubrir con su propio cuerpo al hombre y así protegerlo de la maldición que Zabini ejecutaba sobre él.

Cuando Blaise decidió bajar su varita, el silencio que le siguió resultaba suficiente como para reventarle los tímpanos a cualquiera. Parecía que toda razón de tiempo y espacio había quedado congelada en ese preciso instante, mientras ambos cuerpos permanecían tendidos ahí, a los pies de Draco, estremeciéndose sin ningún control.

El padre del Gryffindor salió de debajo del cuerpo de su hijo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, dándole acceso directo a su mente sin ningún obstáculo.

Draco vio todo, absolutamente todo, desde el primer momento en el que los ojos de aquel hombre se habían abierto a la vida. Año tras año de recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos como si se tratara de una película, haciendo especial énfasis en todas aquellas memorias que tenían que ver con Seamus, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Vio lo feliz y orgulloso que se había sentido siempre de su hijo, incluso cuando se enteró de que era un mago al igual que su madre; cómo su mundo había colapsado cuando habían sido forzados a huir al inicio de la guerra y los mortífagos habían atacado su casa. Supo que el hombre estaba cansado, realmente cansado, y que se sentía frustrado e impotente por no ser capaz de proteger a su familia y por haberse convertido en un lastre para su hijo y su esposa.

Entre las caóticas memorias que asaltaron su mente, Draco pudo ver una misma petición elevada hacia un dios que él no conocía. Fueron seis palabras. Tan simples y profundas al mismo tiempo que eran imposibles de ignorar: "Por favor, que todo esto termine".

—¿Sabe algo? —le preguntó Blaise, siendo el estímulo externo que lo ayudó a romper la conexión que se había formado entre la mente de Draco y la del señor Finnigan.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, la voz de Zabini le sonó lejana mientras hacía el intento por liberarse de la abrumadora sensación que sacudía su cabeza.

—¡Ah, qué desperdicio! Perdimos horas y todo para nada. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Draco respiró profundo, lo que le sirvió para retomar el control completo de su propio ser, y la serenidad cubrió su semblante de nuevo.

—Hay que reunirnos con el grupo de Nott. Tal vez ellos hayan tenido mejor suerte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Crabbe para preguntar:

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Draco volvió a mirar a los tres prisioneros, teniendo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos, y simplemente dijo:

—Deja que se vayan. —Vio la extrañeza en los rostros de sus compañeros y tuvo que añadir—: Los hombres de Greyback no tardarán en encontrarlos. Qué ellos se encarguen de limpiar el desastre.

Ninguno de los tres se movía, tal vez todavía sin poder creer que dejarían ir a los prisioneros, pero eso cambió cuando la fría y hastiada mirada de Draco se posó en ellos. Como a la gran mayoría de los mortífagos, especialmente los que se encontraban cercanos a su rango de edad, el gesto fue suficiente como para hacerlos acatar la orden. No tenía por qué justificar sus decisiones ante ellos.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse de los prisioneros, sin prestarles la más mínima atención, hasta que Draco decidió mirar atrás para liberarlos de sus ataduras. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los Carroñeros los encontraran, especialmente si Blaise o alguno de los otros se los decía, pero nunca había estado en la naturaleza de Draco facilitarle el trabajo a nadie. Qué los perros de Greyback se esforzaran.

Todo sucedió muy rápido a partir de ese momento.

Tan pronto como Seamus se vio liberado, apoyó una mano en el suelo para levantarse y hundió la otra en el interior de su chaqueta. La escasa iluminación hizo imposible saber lo que era, pero tenía una forma tubular. Antes de que su mente tuviera oportunidad de averiguar de qué se trataba, Draco vio arder en su mirada el odio que iba dirigido hacia él y entonces su cuerpo actuó por instinto haciéndolo desenfundar su varita y gritar:

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El cuerpo de Seamus Finnigan cayó de espaldas sin vida sobre la hierba con un golpe sordo.

Otro grito hizo eco en medio de la noche. El padre de Seamus se arrastró con dificultad hasta llegar al cuerpo del mago, y comenzó a llorar. Sus manos se movían trémulas sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, como si tuviera alguna clase de miedo de tocarlo, y de su boca salían sonidos que no alcanzaban a ser palabras. Entonces se dejó caer sobre el pecho del Gryffindor y los sollozos adquirieron significado en palabras que no dejaba de repetir: "mi hijo, mi niño".

—¿Decías algo sobre matar antes de tiempo? —Le susurró Zabini a Draco, pasando a su lado. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa irónica otra vez. Lo vio acercarse a los hombres que seguían en el piso, y levantar lo que Finnigan había intentado sacar de su chaqueta. Se trataba de un trozo de pergamino—. Una carta para su madre. Patético —gruñó antes de tirar el papel y reiniciar su camino.

Draco permaneció con los pies hundidos en la tierra, inmóvil, mientras miraba aturdido la escena, aún sin poder llegar a comprender realmente en qué momento la maldición había escapado de sus labios. No era la primera vez que la utilizaba, pero siempre había sido en medio de alguna pelea, cuando su vida había estado en peligro. Jamás la había usado en alguien que estuviera desarmado. Nunca.

Una fuerte opresión comenzó a abultar su pecho. No sabía de dónde venía, pero iba creciendo a toda velocidad, cerrando poco a poco su garganta. La sensación era insoportable, hacía pitar sus oídos y evitaba que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Sin embargo, fuera lo fuera eso, nada en el exterior de Draco lo dejó traslucir.

—Andando —dijo con voz fría, comenzando a alejarse de aquellos pobres desgraciados que habían tenido la mala suerte de pertenecer al bando perdedor.

Con cada paso que daba, Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que no era culpa suya, era del mundo que ahora funcionaba de esta manera. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos, muy dentro de él sabía que nunca olvidaría la mirada de ese muggle, ni el tono de su voz en medio de los sollozos por la pérdida de su hijo que iban haciéndose cada vez más lejanos, pero que él seguía escuchando con toda nitidez.

Sabía que el dolor de ese hombre lo perseguiría por siempre.

…

Draco apareció de regreso en la mansión, sin preocuparle apenas si los demás aparecían detrás de él o no. Las verjas de hierro se abrieron con un chirrido estruendoso tan pronto como el encantamiento de protección reconoció su presencia, y él siguió su camino con paso firme a través del sendero que guiaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

El grupo de Theodore Nott tampoco había conseguido información alguna sobre Potter y eso sólo se traduciría en un Lord Voldemort bastante molesto, razón por la cual, obviamente, ninguno habría querido ser el mensajero de las malas noticias. Y la idea de esperar a que su Señor preguntara no era una opción. De cualquier manera, no era algo que a Draco le importara en realidad. Él había sido el mensajero en más de una ocasión y le habían tocado suficientes castigos por sus propios fracasos como para preocuparle lo que les ocurriera a los demás. Ellos se habían hecho mortífagos por decisión propia, bueno, pues que lidiaran con las consecuencias. Él no estaba de humor para hacerlo en su lugar en estos momentos.

Sus pasos hacían un profundo eco que resonaba desde cada recoveco de los altos techos de la mansión. Risas estruendosas provenían de alguna de las habitaciones continuas y eso sólo aumentó su molestia. Odiaba tener a la escoria paseándose por su casa como si fueran los dueños. Dio la vuelta en la primera esquina con la que se encontró y siguió su camino enfilado hacia las enormes puertas que marcaban el final del oscuro pasillo. Sacó su varita del interior de su capa y la agitó frente a él. Nadie podía entrar a la biblioteca si él no lo autorizaba… aunque tampoco era como si alguno de los esbirros de Voldemort tuviera ganas de nutrir su cerebro.

Las puertas se abrieron permitiéndole el paso, y se cerraron con un sonido sordo tan pronto como estuvo dentro. El fuego estaba encendido dentro de la chimenea, iluminando con pálidas tonalidades rojizas el mobiliario que había en la habitación. Los sillones tapizados con oscuro terciopelo verde, los enormes libreros que cubrían en su totalidad a los muros a su alrededor, el antiguo escritorio hecho de sólida madera de roble, todo había adquirido una apariencia irreal ante la escasa iluminación. Algunas sombras alargadas se proyectaban en el muro más lejano hasta el techo, dando la ilusión de que eran entidades vivas que en cualquier momento se lanzarían encima de él.

Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando el silencio a su alrededor fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, que Draco permitió que la máscara de frialdad se desvaneciera y su rostro se descompuso en una expresión de pleno cansancio. Respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire lentamente.

—Esta no es la vida que quería para ti.

La voz detrás de él, a pesar de ser extremadamente familiar, provocó que se irguiera de inmediato. Hizo el intento de recuperar la neutralidad de su expresión, aunque sabía que era algo inútil. Si ella quería saber la verdad sobre él, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarlo a los ojos. Era la única que se atrevería a hacerlo ahora. Y por lo mismo, Draco se mantuvo de espaldas.

Avanzó hacia la mesita cercana a la chimenea, repleta de botellas y vasos de cristal apilados a la espera de ser usados, y con movimientos prácticos, destapó la botella más grande y se sirvió un poco del líquido en un vaso para luego bebérselo de un solo trago. El licor le quemó todo el camino desde su boca hasta el estómago y de inmediato la sensación se esparció, devolviéndole la sensibilidad a todo su cuerpo.

El alcohol se había convertido en la cuerda con la que su padre había decidido ahorcarse lentamente mientras se compadecía de su propia miseria. En cuanto a él, Draco apreciaba demasiado la sensación de olvido que le brindaba cuando peor se sentía como para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cuál parte, madre? ¿La parte en la que seguí los pasos de mi padre y me convertí en mortífago, o la parte en la que sigo jodiéndonos una y otra vez? —preguntó con amarga ironía, sabiendo que de nada le serviría continuar ignorándola. Su madre no se iría hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Se dio vuelta y la vio parada justo frente a las puertas de la biblioteca, negándole la posibilidad de escabullirse en caso de que lo tuviera planeado. Su hermoso rostro estaba fijo en esa clase de expresión que te advertía no hacerte el listo con ella. Tenía el mentón ligeramente elevado y la mirada velada por la firmeza de su espíritu. Era la expresión que había hecho que los mortífagos que habían invadido su casa bajaran la mirada cada vez que ella aparecía. No era una de ellos, propiamente dicho, pero eso no significaba que no los hiciera tragarse sus dientes si decidían fastidiarla. El poco honor de la familia Malfoy había sido salvado por ella durante meses.

—La parte en la que sufres —le respondió, acercándose poco a poco. Su tono era paciente, como si las palabras de Draco y la amargura en ellas no hubieran sido tan frías como el hielo. Ella parecía ser la única que lograba desentramar lo que su aparente insensibilidad solía ocultar: miedo, dolor, tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento…

Draco tenía que reconocerle que era una mujer demasiado lista y demasiado fuerte por su propio bien. También demasiado importante para él.

—El sufrimiento es algo que no está permitido en esta casa, salvo que _él_ lo provoque —comentó con los dientes apretados mientras llenaba de nuevo el vaso de cristal con algo más de alcohol.

Habría esperado que su tono hosco la alejara en esta ocasión, que por primera vez lo dejara hundirse en su miseria, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Ella no se lo permitiría nunca y él tampoco, muy a su pesar. Su padre lo había hecho y a ellos les había tocado pagar por su causa. Por esa razón, tan pronto como Hogwarts quedó en el pasado junto todo lo bueno que alguna vez pudieron haber conocido, Draco había tenido que meterse en sus pantalones y madurar de una buena vez. Estaba más que claro que nadie lo ayudaría y él dejaría de esperar que lo hicieran. El mundo se había vuelto una mierda, así que dependía de él adaptarse o hundirse en ella, y resolvió que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer por mantenerse a salvo, a él y a su familia, y si eso significaba mancharse de sangre…

Bueno, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Desafortunadamente, entre el decidir y el ejecutar a la perfección, había un muy, muy largo abismo. Y Draco aún continuaba varado en el puente colgante sobre él, esperando no caerse.

Su madre terminó de acercarse mientras él se hundía en sus cavilaciones y cuando volvió a la realidad sintió el suave toque de su mano acunando su mejilla de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cientos de veces cuando él era un niño.

—Draco, háblame.

Draco habría querido dar la vuelta y largarse de ahí. De hecho, había ocasiones en las que pensaba eso. ¿Por qué no se habían ido de Inglaterra tan pronto como su padre perdió el control y cayó de la gracia de Voldemort? Habrían sido parias, no habrían tenido estatus ni nada de esas tonterías, pero al menos…

…_Al menos habría sido mejor que esto._

Pero el hubiera no existía y ésta era su realidad. No podía negarla, ni podía huir de ella. Fin del asunto.

Tomó la mano de su madre y con delicadeza la retiró de su rostro. Él ya no era el niño por el que ella solía desvivirse hasta el cansancio sólo para verlo feliz.

Le dio la espalda y, mientras su mirada se perdía en el irregular danzar de las llamas, comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido durante su incursión de aquella noche. Le habló sobre todo y puso especial énfasis en cada uno de los detalles, quería que supiera que sus acciones ahora estaban muy lejos de ser simples travesuras infantiles.

—Seamus Finnigan no tenía ninguna información sobre Potter y no estaba armado cuando lo encontramos. Intentaba proteger a su padre muggle y yo… lo he asesinado por nada —aceptó finalmente. Se sentía sofocado, agotado… cada parte de su cuerpo estaba lista para rendirse.

El silencio lo envolvió lentamente, apenas dejándole saber que seguía acompañado. Sin más por hacer, volvió a mirar a su madre. Esperaba alguna clase de reacción negativa, ya fuera por haber asesinado a alguien o por sentir remordimientos por ello, sin embargo, lo único que vio fue la infinita comprensión y cariño que ella sentía por él. Estaba seguro de que si él hubiera sido un niño todavía, su madre lo habría acunado en sus brazos, le habría acariciado el cabello y le habría dicho que todo estaría bien. Y él le hubiera creído.

Ahora ya no era tan estúpido.

—Todos cometemos errores, Draco —le dijo finalmente. Su voz sonó suave, calmada, como si lo que él le había contado no fuera más que una amarga experiencia que no tendría consecuencias y que tarde o temprano pasaría.

La vio acercarse de nuevo y esta vez no pudo apartarse. Ahora era más alto que ella, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera infinitamente más pequeño. Su madre estiró el brazo y le acarició con ternura el cabello que partía de su sien izquierda, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Los errores son dolorosos, pero debes recordar que son los más grandes los que nos sirven para darnos cuenta de cómo hacer bien las cosas. Sólo así podrás hacerlo mejor cuando recibas una segunda oportunidad. No fallarás la próxima vez.

Draco le agradecía su confianza, significaba demasiado para él que ella creyera que no fallaría la próxima vez, pero sabía que eso no era algo demasiado factible; no cuando, en realidad, ya habían habido muchísimas próximas veces y él seguía cometiendo un error tras otro. Tarde o temprano Voldemort encontraría algo por qué castigarlo, por qué amenazarlo con destruirlo a pesar de la labor impecable que realizaba a los ojos de todos.

En medio del silencio, las campanadas del reloj principal de la casa anunciaron la medianoche y su eco grave llegó haciendo vibrar los cristales de la ventana.

Su madre acunó su rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a inclinarse un poco para que ella pudiera depositar un beso en su mejilla. Draco cerró los ojos como si la suave calidez de su gesto lo quemara hasta los huesos. De una manera u otra, sabía que no la merecía. Pero tampoco podía rechazarla. Así que recibió el gesto sin decir una sola palabra.

Su madre se alejó un paso y susurró:

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

…

_03 de Noviembre, 1981…_

Hermione respiró profundo y fingió sonreír cuando Harry le tendió uno de los juguetes, que lo habían mantenido entretenido durante las últimas horas. Ella permanecía sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana mientras que el pequeño había preferido quedarse en el suelo, donde no tenía problemas para moverse de un lado a otro, ya fuera gateando o dando pequeños pasos ayudándose de los muebles. Los dos estaban lo más lejos que podían de Malfoy.

El sabor amargo que le había dejado su intercambio de palabras con el mortífago aún le provocaba nauseas, y Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no largarse de ahí. ¿A dónde podría ir? Casi no tenía libras, ni tampoco un lugar o alguien a quien recurrir. Pensó en enviarle una carta al profesor Dumbledore para hacer de su conocimiento los "inconvenientes" con que se habían encontrado, teniendo la esperanza de que el hombre le brindara alguna clase de ayuda, pero no quería arriesgarse a alterar todavía más el pasado. Lo más sensato era mantenerse alejados de todos aquellos con quienes tendrían alguna clase de relación en el futuro…

En pocas palabras, estaba atascada aquí con Malfoy.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar por la frustración. Esto no estaba para nada bien.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrió la ventana, permitiendo que la fría brisa del ocaso entrara a la habitación. El viento le alborotó un poco el cabello y ella deseó en silencio que la claridad comenzara a abrirse en su mente lo más pronto posible. Esta misión iba ser sólo un "entrar y salir". Debían averiguar quiénes eran los mortífagos que iban tras Harry, detenerlos y dejar que el pasado siguiera su curso. Sin embargo, la realidad había sido totalmente inesperada. No había contado con que los esbirros de Voldemort les atacarían en público, destruyendo un hotel en la parte más transitada de la capital de la isla, ni que Malfoy sería víctima de una extraña maldición que lo dejaría fuera de combate durante dos días completos.

Ahora ella no sabía si que él hubiera recuperado el conocimiento había sido algo bueno o malo. Su última pelea verbal le había comprobado lo que ella ya sabía desde siempre: Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el asno imbécil de antes… sólo que peor.

_No puedo hacer esto con él_, se dijo a sí misma, agitando ligeramente la cabeza. Se sentía atrapada sin salida. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido él? A estas alturas, ella habría preferido a cualquier otra persona. ¿Pero hacer esto, con Draco Malfoy?

—¿En serio lo crees? —Lo escuchó detrás de ella, sacándola de su tortura mental. Hermione dio un respingo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro—. Que cualquiera merece algo mejor.

Hermione lo miró durante largos segundos mientras intentaba averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Seguía furiosa con él, estado emocional que no se desvanecería así como así, pero no pudo hacer caso omiso a lo que reflejaban sus ojos grises fijos en ella por primera vez. Seguía sentado en el otro sillón que había arrastrado al extremo de la habitación cercano a la puerta, con los codos apoyados en los descansabrazos y los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su boca.

La parte vengativa de su cerebro le gritaba que no respondiera. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Para que él siguiera menospreciando sus ideas, catalogándola de débil e ingenua? Eso sería ponerle las cosas demasiado fáciles.

Hermione respiró profundo, cerró la ventana y se dio vuelta para encararlo a la distancia. Su parte vengativa nunca había tenido mucha fuerza sobre ella, de cualquier manera.

—Creo que si alguien está dispuesto a reconocer, a aprender y a pagar por sus errores, entonces merece una segunda oportunidad —aceptó, preparándose mentalmente para recibir una nueva dosis de veneno escupido por el mortífago.

Si él quería adentrarse en una lucha de filosofías, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Ya verían quién estaba en un error. Y para que constara, él era quien estaba equivocado.

No obstante, lo único que obtuvo de Malfoy fue un minúsculo ceño fruncido. Una pequeña señal de expresión que había logrado que la apariencia de fría máscara de mármol abandonara su rostro.

—¿Por qué me curaste? Pudiste haberte ido con Potter, como has repetido hasta el cansancio desde que llegamos, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que estaba aquí porque estaba _atascada_ mas no por voluntad propia, pero su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno cuando reparó en su tono de voz. Había incredulidad, genuina e inesperada incredulidad, como si lo que ella había hecho fuera algo más allá de lo que él alcanzaba a comprender. Más aún, como si no se creyera merecedor de eso. Porque Hermione se tuvo que recordar que lo había cuidado durante dos largos días, incluyendo sus noches, arriesgándose a que de un momento a otro Zabini y Greengrass pudieran encontrarlos y acabaran con ellos.

Eso definitivamente era algo bastante difícil de creer.

_"En tiempos tan oscuros como los que vivimos, no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar de aquellos que intentan ayudarnos"_, recordó las palabras de Remus cuando ella se había enterado del plan de Voldemort para asesinar a Harry en el pasado y que tenía que viajar con Malfoy para evitarlo.

Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente para justificar el haberlo cuidado.

Aún no podía decir que confiaba ciegamente en él, no era tan tonta como para olvidar todas las atrocidades de las que era acusado en el futuro, pero Malfoy los había protegido y casi había muerto en el proceso. Tampoco podía olvidar eso.

La única conclusión que apareció en su mente fue que había llegado el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Porque confiar es un privilegio que no he podido darme muy a menudo, pero en estos momentos estoy dispuesta a dar un salto de fe —dijo con tranquilidad mirando a Harry, quien continuaba jugando en el piso—. ¿Crees que no debo hacerlo?

Sus miradas se encontraron durante largos segundos. Gris contra café.

—Creo que las peores traiciones provienen de las personas más cercanas —respondió él lacónico.

Hermione bajó la mirada, se inclinó para levantar a Harry del suelo, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme —le respondió llena de confianza—. Gracias al cielo tú y yo no somos cercanos y nunca lo seremos.

El silencio volvió a ellos durante algunos minutos más, conforme la habitación era teñida por los colores rojizos del atardecer que estaba muriendo al otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Vas a ser honesto conmigo al fin, y me dirás qué pasa con la maldición en tus brazos?

—No te incumbe. Es asunto mío.

—No si interfiere con nuestra protección sobre Harry —respondió Hermione mientras continuaba paseando a Harry por la habitación sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy—. Estuviste inconsciente durante dos días y tus brazos aún están cubiertos por esas marcas, así que puedo suponer que es algo grave. Quiero saber qué tanto y por qué me dijiste que no usara magia para tratarte.

De nuevo Malfoy se quedó mirándola como si evaluara qué hacer con respecto a ella. A Hermione comenzaba a molestarle que la mirara de esa manera, sencillamente le alteraba los nervios. Si él le contestaba un "no te incumbe" otra vez, estaba segura de que gritaría.

—Porque me hubieras matado —le dijo Malfoy, tomándola por sorpresa.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo él se levantaba del sillón al tiempo que desabotonaba la manga izquierda de su camisa y comenzaba a doblarla hasta que dejó a la vista su antebrazo completo. Las marcas habían dejado de ser gruesas manchas de tinta sobre su piel y ahora tenían formas más definidas. Hermione pudo reconocer la serpiente saliendo del cráneo rodeada por el resto de las marcas, que ahora tenían una estilizada forma de complejas ramificaciones llenas de espinas.

—Es el último regalo que me dio Quién-tú-sabes por fastidiarlo. Cada vez que hago algo en contra de uno de sus mortífagos, recibo un castigo instantáneo.

—Te provoca dolor y fiebre —razonó ella, recordando la forma en que lo había encontrado en el baño días atrás.

—Eso es el menor de los problemas. Me imposibilita a utilizar la magia, y si alguien intenta ayudar sólo empeora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duran los efectos?

—No lo sé —le respondió él con una exhalación cargada de ironía—. Depende de qué tanto quiera joderme.

A Hermione no le sorprendía que Voldemort empleara tales castigos, incluso en sus seguidores, pero jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy hubiera sido acreedor a uno de ellos cuando todo lo que había escuchado de él en estos años era que Malfoy se había convertido en uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos. ¿Por qué le habría hecho algo así?

No obstante, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba sino las partes de "me imposibilita a utilizar la magia" y "si alguien intenta ayudar, empeora". Ahora agradeció en silencio que no se hubiera decidido a utilizar algo mágico en él para bajarle la fiebre. De sólo pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado…

Reprimió el escalofrío que recorrió su columna y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer en caso de que… se repita?

Malfoy hizo un intento de sonrisa burlona.

—¿Además de terminar el trabajo? Nada. Entre más poderosa sea la magia que utilice en su contra más tiempo me tomará recuperarme.

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante un instante, tratando de procesar lo que él le estaba contando. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en aquellas marcas oscuras en la piel del brazo de Malfoy, que contrastaban como lo hacía un trozo de carbón en medio de la nieve. Todo lo que él le había dicho parecía lógico, y no pudo vislumbrar ningún intento de mentira en sus palabras. Lo que no significaba nada bueno.

De repente, todas las piezas comenzaban a tomar forma en el extraño rompecabezas que se había vuelto su visita al pasado.

—Así que tú plan desde que llegamos fue intentar averiguar a quiénes había enviado Voldemort antes de tener que enfrentarnos a ellos, ¿no es cierto? Para evitar que los efectos de tu maldición interfirieran.

Draco asintió lentamente, aunque Hermione apenas si lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupada con todas las inferencias a las que estaba llegando su cerebro. Ahora tenía bastante sentido cuando él le había dicho en el hotel que tenían que huir hasta que supieran las identidades de los mortífagos enviados al pasado. Era precisamente esta situación la que él había intentado evitar: ser incapaz de usar la magia para defenderse.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó más para sus adentros que esperando una respuesta de Malfoy—. Sabemos que son Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass, tendremos que hacer un plan para detenerlos lo más pronto posible. Pero también debemos permanecer ocultos hasta que los efectos de la maldición pasen, aunque… —Su voz se desvaneció lentamente conforme una pregunta más importante se abría paso en su mente—. ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros en el hotel y en la iglesia y aquí, en el pueblo? Dijiste que si estábamos lejos de…

—No —le interrumpió él—. Estar lejos de los lugares mágicos les hace más difícil rastrearnos, pero aún así pueden hacerlo si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en un sitio. De hecho me sorprende que no hayan aparecido ya.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que ella había protegido la posada con algunos hechizos, pero necesitaba obtener respuestas primero:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pueden seguirme.

—¿Qué?

Hermione retrocedió un paso, y de forma instintiva abrazó un poco más a Harry. No estaba preparada para escuchar eso. Malfoy sonrió de lado al ver su reacción.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo funciona esto? —preguntó mientras extendía su brazo hacia ella, dejando que viera su marca tenebrosa—. Quién-tú-sabes ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionarla en los últimos años. Logró hacer que, de una manera u otra, estemos interconectados —explicó sin dejar de mirar su propio brazo—. No puedo explicar cómo, es algo se sencillamente se siente y que te hace saber quiénes están del mismo lado que tú. Y es más fuerte cuando se usa la magia.

—Por eso no podemos estar en los lugares mágicos —dedujo ella, sin poder creer que esto estuviera pasando en realidad.

—O practicar cualquier hechizo sin que ellos lo noten si están lo bastante cerca.

Hermione sentía que el alma se le iba hasta el piso y que un hueco tomaba el lugar de su estómago mientras más piezas se acomodaban en su mente.

Habían viajado en escobas desde el Valle de Godric hasta Little Whinging. Se habían aparecido en el centro de Londres. Habían utilizado el autobús noctámbulo y ella había protegido la iglesia de Saint-Mary con encantamientos antes de caer rendida. Usaron la poción multijugos desde que habían dejado Londres hasta que habían llegado al pueblo… incluso ahora pensaba que hasta el simple hechizo Lumos había servido para atraerlos. Sin mencionar que, si lo que Draco le estaba diciendo en estos momentos era cien por ciento verdad, había sido la misma poción la que había empeorado su estado y por eso había caído inconsciente tanto tiempo. Además de que ésa maldición también habría servido para que Zabini y Greengrass les siguieran el rastro.

Maldición. ¿Por qué él no le había dicho nada antes? ¿Qué había estado esperando, qué los encontraran y los mataran? Honestamente no le importaba, lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos era golpearlo. Por su negligencia habían estado a punto de morir. Ésa era la clase de información que debió de haberle dicho en cuanto habían llegado a casa de los Potter y no ahora, cuando todo parecía indicar que estaban realmente fregados. Sobre todo porque eso significaba que tanto Zabini como Greengrass sabían ahora que él estaba con ella.

—Entiendo —dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que no le quedaba más opción que aceptar la realidad. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido podría comenzar a pensar en el siguiente paso a dar—. Así que… tendremos que movernos como muggles —dijo finalmente, encontrándose con la mirada de Draco.

—Sí.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Bueno, lo prometido fue deuda y aquí estuvo por fin qué es lo que pasa con Draco y su marca tenebrosa, y también algo de su vida como mortífago. Por ahora es todo, ya me despido no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**jos Black — Nany Hatake C — sailor mercuri o neptune — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Kati — Caroone — Silbandoalaluna — lore — luna-maga — Primrose Darcy — none — J. Mont — DiZereon — Dann Minashiro — mimi-serenety — Sabaana — kadimi — Adriu — Aid4 — SALESIA — Serena Princesita Hale**_

_Chicas sin cuenta, he aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:_

_**Kati:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Aún queda bastante que ver tanto de lo que Draco y Hermione han pasado en estos años de guerra, como de lo que les depara su estancia en el pasado :)_

_**Lore:** okay, los que andan en el camino pagano son ellos y no nosotras XD Es bueno saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario ^^_

_**none: **está bien, dejaré en paz el asunto de Astoria y me enfocaré en Draco y Hermione solitos en el pasado. Aunque en mi defensa debo decir que, en realidad, no es como si realmente haya escrito algo de Drastoria. Según yo, sólo ha habido algunas alusiones sin confirmar :P_

_**SALESIA:** Sí, Hermione fue puesta a prueba en el cap pasado, tanto física como mentalmente, pero sigue siendo ella así que, no importa lo que Draco diga, ella le demostrará de lo que realmente es capaz. Confía en mí, esa no será la única vez que lo deje sin palabras ^^ En cuanto al Malfoy… aún queda mucho que averiguar sobre su historia, incluyendo por qué recibió aquel castigo de parte de Voldemort y sí, el tan escabroso tema de Astoria :D Pero ya veremos cómo avanza todo ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	6. Preparándose para seguir huyendo

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Harry Potter** son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Previamente en Runaway…_

Hermione sentía que el alma se le iba hasta el piso y que un hueco tomaba el lugar de su estómago mientras más piezas se acomodaban en su mente.

Maldición. ¿Por qué él no le había dicho nada antes? ¿Qué había estado esperando, qué los encontraran y los mataran? Ésa era la clase de información que debió haberle dicho en cuanto habían llegado a casa de los Potter y no ahora, cuando todo parecía indicar que estaban realmente fregados. Sobre todo porque eso significaba que tanto Zabini como Greengrass sabían ahora que él estaba con ella.

—Entiendo —dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que no le quedaba más opción que aceptar la realidad. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido podría comenzar a pensar en el siguiente paso a dar—. Así que… tendremos que movernos como muggles —dijo finalmente, encontrándose con la mirada de Draco.

—Sí.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo VI._  
Preparados para seguir huyendo._**

…

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la expresión que había en el rostro de Malfoy cuando tuvo que responderle. Había apretado tanto los dientes que su yugular se veía a través de su piel pálida. Era obvio que la idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella estaba tan preocupada por los peligros a los que se enfrentaban que sencillamente no tenía tiempo para encontrar lo gracioso ante la perspectiva de él mezclándose con la gente sin magia. Sus ojos inevitablemente volvieron a recorrer las marcas en su brazo y la terrible sensación de desazón oprimió su pecho. Toda su misión en este tiempo se había visto seriamente afectada por su omisión. Con toda honestidad, ella no podía pensar en qué podían hacer ahora. No podía arriesgarse a que Zabini y Greengrass los encontraran, pero tampoco estaba segura de que quedarse aquí fuera una verdadera opción…

_"¡No puedes huir, Granger, siempre te encontraremos!"_

Con toda la información que Malfoy le había dado ahora confirmaba lo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo: Zabini no estaba faroleando. Realmente podrían encontrarlos si se lo proponían.

—¡Debo quitar los encantamientos de protección! —exclamó de repente, dirigiéndose hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama donde reposaba su varita. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de ello?

—No lo hagas —le advirtió Malfoy detrás de ella—. Extiéndelos a todo el pueblo, así no sabrán en donde buscar en caso de que quieran hacerlo.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo en silencio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso eso no te provocaría más dolor? —Si no mal entendía lo que él acababa de decirle hacía apenas dos minutos, la magia empeoraba su estado. No obstante, se vio sorprendida cuando notó la forma en que sus labios se curveaban en una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—El dolor es algo que puedo tolerar bastante bien.

Hermione no supo por qué, pero hubo algo en su mirada y en su tono de voz que le hizo saber que él no sólo hablaba del dolor físico y que tampoco se refería a su situación actual. La parte llena de curiosidad innata en su ser quiso saber a qué se refería, aunque no tuvo el valor de preguntarlo. Después de todo, él bien podría responderle que no era asunto suyo y en eso tenía razón. Su misión aquí era proteger a Harry y no tratar de introducirse en la —seguramente retorcida— psique de Draco Malfoy.

Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, se alejó para abrir la ventana. Estiró el brazo, varita en mano, e hizo lo que Malfoy le dijo. Las palabras de los hechizos apenas salían de sus labios en forma de pequeños susurros, pero resultó suficiente para extender la protección hacia el pequeño pueblo y parte del bosque que los rodeaba. La sugerencia de Malfoy tenía bastante sentido, si se atrevía a conceder. Ya que Zabini y Greengrass sabían que estaban en el pueblo y que muy probablemente también estaban al tanto del estado físico de su compañero mortífago, no tenía ningún caso deshacer los hechizos. Lo mejor era aumentar su rango de alcance y así evitarían que sus perseguidores dieran con su localización exacta. Tal vez eso les concedería una mínima ventaja ante el eventual reencuentro, del que estaba segura que tendrían tarde o temprano.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo parecía continuar en aparente orden, miró sobre su hombro hacia donde Malfoy permanecía parado cerca de la puerta. Hermione habría esperado ver algún tipo de reacción en él debido al aumento de los hechizos, pero no hubo nada ni la más mínima alteración en sus facciones. Si este hecho había aumentado las molestias de la maldición que sufría, Hermione no podía decir nada al respecto. Breves recuerdos de lo vivido noches atrás inundaron su mente como una cadena de fotogramas. El uso de la magia tenía que estar haciéndolo sufrir, _debía_ de. Y saber ese hecho, combinado con las imágenes de él tirado en el piso del baño y las gruesas marcas que aún había en sus brazos eran indicios que lo gritaban. Pero Malfoy continuaba impertérrito, mirándola a la distancia.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse entre sus brazos, captando su atención de nuevo y regresándola a la realidad. Hermione volvió a cerrar la ventana, regresó al centro de la habitación y colocó al bebé encima de la alfombra para después encender el televisor y así entretenerlo un rato mientras ella comenzaba a pensar en qué es lo que harían a partir de este momento. Buscó el control remoto con la mirada por toda la habitación y al no encontrarlo, se acercó al aparato para comenzar a cambiar los canales de forma manual. Su dedo dejó de oprimir el botón cuando captó el breve vistazo de los restos de la fachada del hotel donde ellos habían intentado hospedarse noches atrás.

—"La policía continúa investigando el atentado en el hotel Plaza ocurrido en los primeros minutos del 1 de noviembre. Las primeras líneas de investigación apuntan a que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas entre grupos delictivos enemigos, luego de que el personal del hotel dijera que los perpetradores fueron directamente a una habitación que minutos antes había sido adquirida por dos jóvenes de apariencia sospechosa. En los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad se muestra…"

El aire quedó contenido en su garganta mientras veía a la presentadora del noticiero dar los pormenores del ataque, y casi le da un infarto cuando la escena cambió para mostrar sus rostros. El suyo y el de Malfoy. Las imágenes habían sido tomadas desde un ángulo superior y carecían de nitidez, pero eran lo bastante claras como para que alguien fuera capaz de reconocerlos si miraba con cuidado.

—Somos nosotros… —susurró dejándose caer sobre el colchón, todavía sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

Habían muerto trece personas y otras tantas estaban heridas. Por su causa. Merlín, ¿qué más tenía que pasar por culpa de Voldemort, cuántos inocentes más tenían que pagar por sus crímenes? Ni siquiera quería pensar en todas las implicaciones de ese hecho. Por lo que sabía, el futuro bien podría ya ser el infierno sobre la tierra. Tal vez Voldemort ya se había apoderado del mundo entero, esclavizado a los hijos de muggles y tenía la cabeza de Harry clavada en una pica junto a su trono hecho de cráneos de gente sin magia.

No, no podía pensar en eso. Harry estaba bien. Tanto en este tiempo como veinte años en el futuro. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo buscando los Horrocruxes, y ella debía concentrarse en el suyo.

De forma casi milagrosa logró apartar la mirada del televisor y la enfocó en Malfoy, quien se había acercado para ver con atención el reportaje.

—¿Crees que podamos quedarnos aquí más que sólo unas horas?

—Tienen nuestros rostros, no los que estamos usando con la poción multijugos.

Hermione exhaló con ironía al escucharlo. ¿En serio él acababa de sugerirle lo que creía? ¿acaso quería morir?

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó incrédula antes de poder detenerse. Sin ninguna duda él tenía una personalidad autodestructiva, se llamaba masoquismo—. La poción casi te mata. Además, serviría para atraer a Greengrass y a Zabini. No podemos usarla, no más.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió los dedos en su cabello para echárselo hacia atrás. Intentaba mantener la calma, al menos lo suficiente como para poder pensar con claridad, pero le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil. En parte porque no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaban hundiéndose más a cada minuto, y en parte porque no había dormido prácticamente nada en los últimos días y el cansancio estaba haciendo casi imposible que su cerebro se enfocara como ella lo necesitaba en ese momento.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más aquí. La esposa del dueño me ha visto sin la apariencia de la poción multijugos y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encuentren. —A estas alturas no podía especificar si hablaba de los mortífagos o de la policía—. Podríamos ir a Maidstone. Al menos estar entre muggles en una ciudad más grande sería lo mejor por ahora para evitar a Zabini y Greengrass, ¿no? Además, si logramos mantener un bajo perfil también podríamos eludir a la policía —razonó con lógica, no sabiendo qué más opciones podrían tener.

Vio a Malfoy asentir lentamente con la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos. Entonces Hermione soltó un suspiro.

Eran demasiadas cosas las que tenían en contra, y lo decía obviando a Zabini y a Greengrass. Su mejor oportunidad era mezclarse entre muggles y buscar un lugar donde asentarse el tiempo suficiente como para esperar a que los efectos de la maldición sobre Malfoy se desvanecieran, aunque el hecho de tener sus rostros en televisión no era precisamente la definición de "anonimato" que podría esperar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que convencerse de que no podía comenzar a rendirse ni a caer en la desesperación. Número uno: no estaba en su naturaleza; y número dos: de hacerlo… no quería pensar en eso.

En lo que sí podía pensar era que si no podían quedarse en un solo sitio entonces tendrían que moverse por toda Inglaterra de ser necesario. Después de todo, no sería algo inusual. Desde que había iniciado la búsqueda de los horrocruxes con Harry y Ron, y luego cuando Voldemort había ascendido, ella había tenido que huir para sobrevivir. Sobrevivir para ayudar. Ahora era prácticamente la misma situación, así que el pánico no debía tener cabida en su interior. Mantener un bajo perfil se había convertido en una especialidad para ella. Moverse en la clandestinidad, actuando desde las sombras, todo para poder salvar tantas vidas como fuera posible. Para que Voldemort supiera que, sin importar lo mucho que él se creyera vencedor, siempre habría alguien que, cuando menos lo esperara, le recordaría que aún no estaban dispuestos a dejar de pelear, ni mucho menos a ser derrotados. ¿Qué importaba que fueran perseguidos por mortífagos, por la policía muggle, que Malfoy estuviera incapacitado para utilizar magia y que no supiera qué sucedería mañana? No era la primera vez que enfrentaba el caos, la persecución y lo incierto.

_Es algo que ya conoces, no es nada nuevo. Puedes hacerlo._

Y ese sólo pensamiento cargado de determinación resultó suficiente para sacudir los engranajes de su cerebro y comenzar a armar un nuevo plan desde cero. Casi podía sentir la electricidad fluyendo entre cada una de sus neuronas, formando ideas, pensamientos, conexiones, todo lo necesario para darle forma definida al mundo de posibilidades que comenzaban a aparecer en su mente. Transportes, equipajes, destinos, apariencias… tenía que considerar cada uno de los elementos, sus posibles consecuencias y sí, también debía armar un Plan B. No podían continuar deambulando por cualquier parte confiando en la buena fe del universo.

Minutos después se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma, ahora que su cerebro había reanudado actividades. Ya sabía ella que su intelecto no la abandonaría ahora.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello —soltó de repente mientras se ponía de pie. Malfoy la miró con molestia y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho adoptando una postura absolutamente engreída.

—Tú eres la menos indicada para criticar mi cabello, ¿no te parece? ¿Te has visto en un espejo?—le espetó él, haciendo un significativo gesto con la mano hacia la melena enmarañada que ella seguramente tenía en esos momentos.

Hermione de inmediato sintió la indignación prenderse en su interior ante sus palabras.

—Eres tan… —apretó los labios, recordándose que no era el tiempo para pelear con él. Había mucho por hacer y el reloj no estaba a su favor por ahora. Tenía que reprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de decirle un par de cosillas al tipo parado frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y trató de recuperar su actitud zen—. A lo que me refería era al _color_ de tu cabello, y lo digo porque es demasiado particular. No importa cuán borrosas sean las imágenes de nuestros rostros, tu cabello es como un faro que apuntaría a nosotros en cuanto pongamos un pie en las calles. Si queremos pasar de incógnitos, debemos darle un tono más…discreto —explicó manteniendo su tono de voz dentro del rango de lo calmado.

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy le mostró una mueca de ironía. ¿Acaso era el único gesto que sabía hacer? Ella estaba segura de que no. Por lo que recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts, también era bastante bueno en fingir dolor y hacerse la víctima, además de mostrar desprecio y estupidez —bueno, eso último debía reconocer que era una percepción realmente subjetiva—.

—No puedes usar nada de magia en mí… —comenzó a decirle con tono sabelotodo.

—No lo haré con magia —le interrumpió ella. A pesar de la situación, no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa que intentó estirar sus labios mientras la idea se dibujaba en su mente antes de decir—: Sería a la andanza muggle.

…

A Hermione le tomó más de quince minutos convencer a Malfoy de que la dejara salir de la habitación y de la posada para buscar lo que necesitaban antes de partir. Después de asegurarse de que Harry dormía plácidamente en la cama y, discretamente, de que a Malfoy no le había subido la fiebre, ella volvió por su bolso encantado y de él sacó una sudadera negra para vestirse. La noche acababa de cubrir el cielo así que éste era el momento para hacer una rápida salida discreta.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su costado provocándole escalofríos cuando el frío de la tarde le recordó la herida que aún tenía sin sanar en ésa parte de su cuerpo. Temprano aquel día había decidido guardar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil en su intento por tratar las marcas de maldición en Malfoy, así que tuvo que renunciar a continuar utilizando su ungüento, dejando de lado sus propias lesiones.

_Ésa también iba a ser una salida discreta, ¿recuerdas?_

Hermione agitó ligeramente la cabeza para acallar a esa molesta vocecilla que no hacía más que recordarle lo obvio. Esta vez ella estaba preparada para cualquier posible eventualidad. Cogió un par de frascos pequeños que contenían pociones para defenderse, y metió su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. No dejaría nada al azar esta vez. Al bajar las escaleras no tuvo ningún problema para alcanzar la puerta. La recepción estaba vacía y podía escuchar la horrorosa voz del dueño proveniente de la habitación de atrás. Salió de la posada y ya en la calle apresuró el paso hacia la tienda que había a unos cuantos metros calle abajo.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de autoservicio fue recibida por la mirada indiferente de la joven detrás del mostrador. Hermione le sonrió con cortesía y tomó una canasta de metal para luego encaminarse hacia el fondo del establecimiento. Mentalmente hizo un recuento de cuánto dinero podía gastar y sacó el trozo de papel que contenía la lista de lo que quería comprar. Ya que cuando Remus le había informado sobre la misión, ella había asumido que no le tomaría más que unas cuantas horas, tal vez un par de días como máximo, jamás le pasó por la cabeza tener que comprar provisiones. Suponía que Malfoy tampoco había pensado en eso porque con lo único que se había aparecido aquella noche había sido su varita.

_Cómo si eso le hubiera resuelto el mundo…_

Echó en su canasta artículos de higiene personal básica, no tanto para ella sino para Malfoy, además de varias cosas que necesitaba para Harry, algunas latas de comida enlatada y paquetes de pan y frituras. No sabía cuándo tendría la oportunidad de entrar a una tienda otra vez, mucho más si consideraba que estaba rayando la bancarrota. Al respecto, había decidido que lo mejor era gastarse las pocas libras que le quedaban ahora, ya después podría buscar una casa de cambio y vender los galeones de oro que guardaba en su bolso encantado. Después de todo, si no podían ir a los lugares mágicos, ¿qué caso tenía conservarlos? Además, estaba segura de que tendrían más valor para algún coleccionista muggle como monedas raras que si intentaba cambiarlas en las oficinas del Ministerio.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia la caja para pagar cuando recordó el principal motivo por el que estaba ahí. Volvió al pasillo de artículos para damas y comenzó a buscar en los anaqueles con la mirada. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se tomó un segundo para meditar las opciones que el establecimiento le ofrecía y entonces regresó hasta la caja donde la chica continuaba sentada con actitud desenfadada y el volumen de los audífonos de su _walkman_ a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. Hermione pudo reconocer la música de Los Kinks a pesar de la distancia.

Sin mediar palabra alguna con ella, la chica comenzó a pasar cada uno de los artículos por el detector para después acomodar todo en bolsas de papel marrón. Hermione soltó un suspiro aliviada cuando vio que la cuenta había sido mucho menor de lo que había supuesto. Era una cosa buena de viajar al pasado, veinte años antes las cosas costaban una fracción de lo que valían en su presente.

Después de pagar, y de asegurarse de que nada ni nadie la seguía, regresó a la posada. Afortunadamente, el vestíbulo seguía vacío así que echó a correr escaleras arriba, directa hacia la habitación que ocupaba con Malfoy y Harry. No le había tomado más de veinte minutos ir y regresar de la tienda, y ya que no tenía nada clavado en su espalda, pudo sentirse agradecida de que al menos algo comenzara a salir de la manera en que lo había planeado.

Se las arregló para sostener las dos bolsas repletas de cosas con un brazo mientras con el otro metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando se topó con Malfoy apuntándole con su varita. En cualquier otro momento lo habría acusado de paranoico pero, considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, tenía que otorgarle el título de "precavido".

—Guarda eso antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien —le dijo mientras se volvía para cerrar la puerta.

Avanzó hacia la mesa alta que había cerca del televisor y colocó las bolsas encima. Entonces reparó en el hecho de que Malfoy había estado dispuesto a utilizar magia aun sabiendo que eso podría matarlo. Sin mencionar la manera en la que había estado parado, cubriendo a Harry con su propio cuerpo. De repente tuvo la sensación de que realmente se estaba tomando muy en serio su trabajo de protector.

_Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado…_

Decidió dejar de pensar en sinsentidos y volvió a la tarea de continuar con sus preparativos. Fue por su bolso encantado y despejó el suelo en medio de la habitación. Agitó su varita y susurró el hechizo para vaciar su contenido. Poco a poco, la duela de madera fue cubriéndose con un montón de cosas tan diversas que uno podría preguntarse en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió que tal vez podría necesitarlas. Hermione comenzó a revisar todo para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba y luego lo agrupó en categorías, añadiendo además las cosas que había comprado recientemente. Toda esa rutina de inmediato le hizo recordar aquella noche, años atrás, cuando ella había dado por supuesto que tarde o temprano iniciarían la búsqueda de horrocruxes y que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Era increíble que la situación se estuviera repitiendo casi a la perfección aunque, claro, su compañero de viaje era uno completamente diferente.

Después de ver de qué cosas podría prescindir y cuáles no podía desechar, Hermione soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y tomó el pequeño bolso de tela entre sus dedos.

—¿Puedo continuar llevándolo o crees que podría hacer que nos sigan el rastro? —preguntó desde su sitio, sabiendo que Malfoy la miraba desde el sillón cercano a la puerta.

—Es un encantamiento indetectable, ¿no?

Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirar el pequeño accesorio que tan útil le había resultado en estos años de persecución. Incluso intentó ignorar el recuerdo de la única vez que había olvidado llevarlo consigo y los funestos resultados que eso había acarreado. El punto era que, sin él y todo lo que guardaba en su interior, tal vez ella y sus amigos no habrían conseguido durar hasta ahora.

—En ese caso no debe ser mayor problema.

Luego de escucharlo, Hermione agitó su varita y todo volvió al interior del pequeño bolso en cuestión de segundos. Bien, la primera parte de sus preparativos ya había concluido. Ahora, debía concentrarse en Malfoy y su cabello.

Se levantó del suelo, dejó su bolso sobre el buró junto a la cama, y cogió la pequeña caja rectangular que había sobre la mesa del televisor. Caminó hacia el baño, de donde regresó trayendo consigo una toalla y la pequeña bandeja, y comenzó a prepararlo todo. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Malfoy siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no podía detenerse. O le explicaba todo a detalle o lo hacía, en este momento no tenía tiempo para hacer ambas cosas.

—Siéntate —le dijo a Malfoy, indicándole la silla junto a la mesa. El hombre la miró con reticencia, apartando la mirada de vez en vez para enfocarla en el montón de cosas que ella tenía dispuestas encima de la mesa—. Anda, siéntate —volvió a pedirle.

Hermione lo vio acercarse con paso dudoso y eso casi la hizo reír. Cuando él se sentó donde ella le había dicho, le puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros y entonces cogió la bandeja para terminar de preparar la mezcla del tinte mientras repasaba los pocos detalles de aquel proceso cosmético que aún conservaba en su mente.

Durante su niñez, y desde que ella era capaz de recordar, hubo una vecina que siempre la cuidó cuando sus padres estaban ausentes debido al trabajo: Doris Jenner o, como Hermione y otros niños del vecindario la conocían, la tía Doris. Ésa mujer había sido la persona más excéntrica que Hermione había conocido jamás… bueno, hasta que se enteró de que era una bruja e ingresó a Hogwarts. Ahora su escala para medir la excentricidad había alcanzado nuevos niveles. Como fuera, para la tía Doris había una sola definición de "tarde de diversión" y ésa era ver televisión mientras se retocaba el cabello, el cual solía teñir de un poco discreto tono rubio.

Hermione respiró profundo mientras cogía un mechón del cabello de Malfoy. Había llegado la hora. Antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse, deslizó la brocha cargada de tinte de tono castaño, tratando de cubrir en su totalidad el color natural del cabello. Al ver que no era cosa del otro mundo, sus movimientos adquirieron mayor fluidez y ella pudo concentrarse por completo en su tarea.

Draco mantuvo los ojos siguiendo el movimiento del segundero en el reloj encima del televisor hasta que comenzó a impacientarse. El silencio, cortado solamente por el ruido que hacía Granger, y el horrible olor que llenaba la habitación estaban a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Él nunca había sido una persona paciente, no le gustaba serlo, y permanecer sentado no hacía mucho por mejorar su humor. Maldición, ¿en qué diablos había pensado cuando aceptó "hacer algo" con su cabello? Ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía la andanza muggle, sólo sabía que Granger estaba untándole una cosa asquerosa en el cabello.

Eso era todo, ya había tenido suficiente. Apoyó las manos en los extremos de los descansabrazos de la silla e hizo el intento de levantarse.

—¡Quédate quieto! —Escuchó decir a Granger mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros para evitar que se moviera—. Si esto te cae en los ojos te puede dejar ciego.

Bien, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Comenzó a forcejear de nuevo.

—Es veneno, ¿verdad? No me extrañaría…

—¡No es veneno! —exclamó ella intentando mantenerlo en su sitio.

—¡Acabas de decirme que…!

—Sí, sé lo que dije, pero… —escuchó un profundo suspiro. ¿Ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia? ¡Era él quien tenía quién sabe qué mierda en el cabello que podía dejarlo ciego y tal vez calvo!—. ¿Podrías sólo cerrar la boca y confiar en mí?

Draco casi quiso echarse a reír ante la amarga ironía de sus palabras. Confiar, sobre todo en sí mismo, le había traído demasiados problemas como para que valiera la pena arriesgarse ahora. Tenía las cicatrices que lo probaban, físicas y mentales. Granger tenía que ser realmente ingenua —o estúpida— como para esperarlo.

—No confío en nadie —gruñó con los dientes apretados mientras dolorosos recuerdos aparecían en el interior de su cabeza. Tal vez también estaba en su destino quedarse calvo. Maldición.

—Pues qué lástima —le dijo ella con tono resuelto—. Entonces sólo cállate.

Draco boqueó medio sorprendido y medio indignado. ¿En serio ella lo había mandado callar?

Hermione volvió a inhalar profundo mientras pedía más paciencia a toda entidad del universo que se le vino a la cabeza. Los primeros quince minutos de espera habían estado bastante bien hasta que, por alguna loca razón, Malfoy había comenzado a inquietarse. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Cómo era posible que soportara los terribles efectos de una maldición y no lograra aguantar un poco de tinte sin lloriquear? Estaba a punto de rodar los ojos y señalar mentalmente que Malfoy era un llorón cuando se dio cuenta de algo: él no sabía qué era un tinte, ni que lo que ella le estaba haciendo en esos momentos no lo mataría.

Ella sabía lo que era eso. Todavía recordaba cómo, años atrás, la carta de bienvenida a Hogwarts le había sido entregada en sus manos cuando tenía 11, la sensación de sorpresa, pero también de aprehensión al estar ante lo desconocido. La incertidumbre la había hecho leer todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, hasta memorizarlo casi por completo, con el fin de conocer lo más posible el nuevo mundo al que estaba a punto de entrar. Y mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha, y sus padres la despedían en el andén 9 ¾, ella había estado a punto de echarse a llorar víctima de sus miedos e inseguridades infantiles. ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba en ese colegio de magia?, ¿lograría encajar entre sus nuevos compañeros?, ¿qué tal si se daban cuenta de que ella en realidad no tenía madera de bruja y terminaba arruinándolo todo?

Era difícil estar envuelto en un mundo al que, en realidad, no conocías. Sin saber qué cosas eran a las que te enfrentabas ni la forma en que todo funcionaba. Y era mucho peor hacerlo solo, como ella bien lo pudo comprobar durante sus primeros días en Hogwarts, cuando su complejo de sabelotodo insufrible le había evitado entablar buenas amistades que fueran capaces de ver que ella intentaba ocultar sus inseguridades detrás de las páginas de los libros, que lo único que necesitaba y quería era que alguien le hiciera saber que todo estaría bien. Ella había tenido miedo entonces y era perfectamente normal que Malfoy lo sintiera en este momento, aunque no lo admitiera. Y no había nada de malo con ello. Era algo perfectamente normal.

_Humano…_

Hermione volvió a la tarea de distribuir bien la mezcla del tinte, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Malfoy.

—Sólo faltan quince minutos más, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con voz serena. No podía explicarle todas las cosas científicas que componían el proceso, pero sí podía hacerle saber que estaba bien y que esto no lo dañaría.

Eso pareció calmarlo un poco, pues volvió a recostarse en la silla. Sabía que seguía tenso, era difícil no darse cuenta por la manera en que sus hombros permanecían rígidos, pero al menos ahora parecía tener un poco más de paciencia.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y cuando el tiempo de espera terminó, Hermione lo guió hacia el baño. Ambos se arrodillaron junto a la tina, Hermione se estiró para abrir los grifos y dejar que el agua tibia comenzara a caer sobre la cabeza de Malfoy para enjuagarle el exceso de tinte hasta dejar su cabello lo más limpio posible. La tarea no resultó difícil, su cabello era muy suave y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que le provocaba una agradable sensación cuando se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlo? —preguntó por quinta vez, apretando el espejo de mano contra su pecho una vez que ambos estuvieron de regreso en la habitación.

—Dame el maldito espejo, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos y una pequeña exhalación hastiada salió de su boca.

—Ya que estamos, también deberíamos trabajar en tus modales. Las palabras "por favor" y "gracias" no te matan, ¿sabes? —le reprochó, tendiéndole el espejo. Se apartó un paso, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando durante unos segundos mientras Malfoy se dedicaba a examinar su nuevo aspecto—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Cuánto tiempo durarán los efectos de esto?

—Mmm, no lo sé —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Unas cuatro semanas, si no mal recuerdo, o tal vez un poco más debido a que tu cabello era muy claro. No está tan mal, ¿verdad? —dijo con satisfacción mientras miraba a Malfoy con detalle. Él no podía apartar los ojos de su reflejo en el espejo.

Era increíble lo que un simple cambio de color de cabello podía hacer. Hermione había tenido miedo de que el tono que había elegido resultara demasiado oscuro y que se viera demasiado falso, pero tenía que admitir que su elección había sido la correcta. La primera impresión que tuvo al ver los resultados de su alocada idea fue como si estuviera parada frente a una persona diferente. El cabello de Malfoy ahora brillaba con un tono chocolate que era un poco más oscuro que el suyo, el cual era más bien castaño rojizo, algunos mechones caían hacia un lado de su frente como una especie de flequillo y eso le había brindado una apariencia más cálida, normal… accesible, como si ahora no fuera un ente de otro planeta del que quisieras alejarte de inmediato.

_Tía Doris, si te viera en estos momentos juro que te besaría._

A pesar de su buen corazón, Hermione tenía que confesar que a veces había odiado la frivolidad de aquella excéntrica mujer, sobre todo cuando había intentado pintarle las uñas o maquillarla. De niña a ella no le habían interesado esas cosas, ni tampoco ver programas de concursos en televisión. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que ahora las largas horas de ver a la tía Doris inmersa en su eterno ritual de teñirse el cabello habían resultado de gran utilidad.

Dando por hecho que Malfoy había quedado casi conforme con su nuevo aspecto, Hermione respiró profundo y comenzó a recoger todos los utensilios que había ocupado para teñirle el cabello. Harry no tardaría en despertarse y ella necesitaba tener lista su cena antes de continuar con el plan para seguir huyendo.

—¿Dónde te hirieron? —escuchó a Malfoy preguntar a espaldas de ella, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Vi la ropa manchada de sangre en el piso del baño. ¿Dónde te hirieron?

—Estoy bien. —Respondió ella, comenzando a moverse por la habitación. Ya había terminado de recoger todo lo que había utilizado, así que sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer frenéticos el lugar en busca de algo más por hacer.

Antes de poder hallar una manera de evadirlo, Malfoy se había parado justo frente a ella.

—Muéstrame.

Hermione lo miró durante un instante, preguntándose qué tan rápido podría llegar a la puerta del baño, pero por la manera en que él la miraba en estos momentos supo que no lo lograría. Así que, sin más opción, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse sólo con su sostén y se dio vuelta para permitir que Malfoy viera sus heridas. Agachó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el piso, algo de avergonzada por estar medio desnuda frente a él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando sintió sus dedos fríos apartar los trozos de gasas de las heridas.

—No se ve tan mal.

Hermione quiso decirle que eso ella _ya _lo sabía, por eso no había querido mostrarle, pero al recordar los detalles de su encuentro con Zabini y Greengrass, la garganta se le cerró y las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. Era plenamente consciente de que pudo haber muerto en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué habría pasado con Harry?, ¿los habrían encontrado, asesinado? El miedo había sido una cruel sombra que le había impedido conciliar el sueño mientras su mente se llenaba de escenarios distintos, cada uno peor que el anterior. Gran parte del motivo por el cual no había podido dormir, además de cuidar de Malfoy mientras yacía inconsciente, era que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cómo habría sido su propia muerte si la suerte no le hubiera sonreído un poco en ese momento. Ella habría querido decir que no le temía a morir, pero no era tan valiente. Bueno, no le tenía miedo a eso, lo que temía era el mundo que dejaría atrás, todas las cosas que podría haber hecho. Ella no quería morir con el mundo como estaba ahora, ella quería dejar algo de esperanza.

Sintió los dedos de Malfoy recorrer su espalda y eso la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

—No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así.

—¿Eres tú el que habla de los peligros de ocultar cosas? —inquirió ella con un poco de molestia ante su advertencia—. Creo que eres el menos indicado.

Él no le respondió, volvió a colocarle los vendajes en silencio y entonces se alejó para que ella pudiera vestirse de nuevo. Tratando de evitar que su mente volviera a esos escabrosos pensamientos, Hermione se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar su bolso y comenzó a sacar varias prendas de ropa, las cuales le tendió a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué la ropa de los muggles tiene que ser tan espantosa?

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba sobre la cama la ropa que iba a utilizar ella.

—Son los 80's, la moda es causar espantos por definición de la década.

—No sólo es en este tiempo.

Ella dejó de mirar la blusa que sostenía en sus manos y lo miró con molestia.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Las personas dirían lo mismo al verte con vestido en la calle.

—No son vestidos, son túnicas —le respondió él con los dientes apretados—. Eso hasta un muggle lerdo lo sabe.

Hermione sonrió de lado y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ironía.

—Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, sigue siendo tela _alrededor_ y no _entre_ las piernas, así que es un vestido. Eso todos los muggles lo saben.

Lo vio ponerse rígido y ella casi sonrió con satisfacción. Había algo retorcidamente agradable en hacerlo perder los estribos con algo tan trivial como la ropa. Sí, ella reconocía que la moda de los ochenta no era precisamente una de las mejores épocas para la ropa muggle, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Además, ella agradecía que hubieran tenido que regresar en el tiempo a estos años en vez de los veintes o los cincuentas. Huir vistiendo sólo faldas habría sido un gran inconveniente.

Recogió su ropa y fue al baño para cambiarse. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Malfoy ya había hecho lo propio y había reemplazado su sucia camisa blanca y sus pantalones por una camiseta blanca de manga corta, jeans y la chamarra de cuero negro que había pertenecido al chulo del cual había robado su identidad días antes. A pesar del cambio en el color del cabello, ahora que lo veía bien, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy todavía conservaba algo de arrogancia en sus modos, tales como su postura y, sobre todo, la forma en que se reacomodaba una y otra vez la ropa, tirando de los extremos de su camiseta y su chamarra, lo cual la volvería loca si él no dejaba de hacerlo, aunque también debía reconocer que los jeans le quedaban bastante bien. Sencillamente tenía la complexión perfecta para llevarlos.

Tuvo que darse una bofetada mental cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sobre él. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?

_Mi cerebro se está pudriendo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando no duermes._

Las horas comenzaron a pasar a un ritmo más o menos lento. Ambos acordaron en dejar aquella posada esa misma noche y, mientras la hora acordada llegaba, Hermione se encargó de darle de cenar a Harry y de terminar de preparar lo que necesitaban para su huida. Pasaba de la medianoche y el momento había llegado. Los dos recogieron sus pertenencias, se colocaron sus capas y Hermione tomó en brazos a Harry, quien llevaba un rato profundamente dormido. Dio un último vistazo al interior de aquella habitación, rogando en silencio que no fuera la última vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de tener un refugio sólido donde esconderse y entonces cerró la puerta. Draco guió el camino fuera de la habitación, por el corredor y el estrecho tramo de escaleras. Las luces de la posada se encontraban todas apagadas, con excepción de la pequeña lámpara encima del mostrador en la recepción.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él cuando se encontraron justo frente a la puerta.

Hermione respiró profundo, abrazando con un poco de más fuerza al bebé que dormía entre sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que sí —respondió en un susurro que sonó bastante fuerte en medio de aquel silencio.

—Chica lista.

Hermione parpadeó algo aturdida al escuchar sus palabras y giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero al ver que él tenía la mirada fija en la calle al otro lado de las ventanas, ella lo imitó. En cualquier otro momento, habría estado sorprendida de haber recibido un casi cumplido por parte de Draco Malfoy, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada con un montón de cosas más urgentes como para perder el tiempo analizando aquello.

Mientras se adentraban en el bosque, el ruido de un cuervo volando encima de sus cabezas le provocó escalofríos. Estaban por enfrentarse a lo desconocido, y algo dentro de ella le hizo saber que las cosas apenas comenzaban a complicarse. Para todos.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Heme aquí de vuelta luego de una larga ausencia, ojalá el capítulo haya valido la pena. Quise aligerar un poco la carga de tensión que ha traído la historia desde su inicio, pero no se preocupen, que aún queda mucha acción por ver._

_Por ahora creo que es todo, me despido agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**Natasha Granger — Yuuki Kuchiki — Lily Dangerous Black — SALESIA — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Galdenier — lore — Nany Hatake C — Aid4 — DiZereon — Annh Caramelo — eliza kgranger — Serena Princesita Hale — Guest (1) — Annie Thompson — Guest (2) — kadimi — Lena — Andreina B — mar — Sami-Maraurder girl — luna-maga — Malaka — ValeenG — Just a little Shooting Star**_

_Les debo respuesta, lo sé, pero espero dárselas sin falta en la próxima entrega._

_En el próximo capítulo: Volvemos al futuro para ver cómo fue el reencuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, el viaje continúa en 1981 para poner a salvo a Harry, Hermione descubre lo doloroso que puede ser ver cosas que ya no puede tener, y Draco se dará cuenta de que no es el único al que la guerra le ha arrebatado algo importante._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	7. NA: Muchas gracias por su ayuda

**AVISO**

Queridas lectoras:

Les agradezco mucho la respuesta que le dieron a mi grito de ayuda y que se tomaran el tiempo de responder la encuesta que necesitaba. Son lo máximo! Y es un verdadero honor que estas locuras sean de su agrado.

Espero que las sigan disfrutando :)

_Anna_


	8. Las ausencias duelen

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Harry Potter**__ son propiedad de __**J. K. Rowling**__. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Previamente en Runaway…_

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él cuando se encontraron justo frente a la puerta.

Hermione respiró profundo, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza al bebé que dormía entre sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que sí —respondió en un susurro que sonó bastante fuerte en medio de aquel silencio.

—Chica lista.

Hermione parpadeó algo aturdida al escuchar sus palabras y giró la cabeza para mirarlo; pero al ver que él tenía la mirada fija en la calle al otro lado de las ventanas, ella lo imitó. En cualquier otro momento, habría estado sorprendida de haber recibido un casi cumplido por parte de Draco Malfoy, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada con un montón de cosas más urgentes como para perder el tiempo analizando aquello.

Estaban por enfrentarse a lo desconocido, y algo dentro de ella le hizo saber que las cosas apenas comenzaban a complicarse. Para todos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo VII.**_**  
Las ausencias duelen.**_

…

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado y su mirada comenzó a buscar a Harry en medio de aquel parque. La campana en el reloj en la torre del ayuntamiento sonó cinco veces, anunciando que la jornada laboral en aquella pequeña ciudad había terminado por ese día. Tal vez eran cosas suyas, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el resto de los paseantes se congelaron en sus sitios al escuchar las campanadas por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar con sus actividades. Incluso el enorme pastor inglés que venía arrastrando a una adolescente por la vereda de adoquín había detenido su frenética carrera debido al sonido. Harry estaba en cuclillas a un par de pasos de distancia, al otro extremo del banco donde ella se encontraba sentada, con toda su atención puesta en algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver.

—Harry… —le llamó con tranquilidad, provocando que el pequeño diera un respingo: la clásica señal del culpable. Harry comenzó a acercarse con pasos vacilantes, apretando su puño detrás—. Déjame ver qué tienes en la mano.

Aquellos vibrantes ojos verdes se enfocaron en ella mientras, poco a poco, sus deditos liberaban un montoncito de tierra y hojas secas que se habían convertido en meros trozos irregulares. Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo y tomó lo que el bebé le ofrecía. Habría esperado encontrarse con los restos de algún desdichado insecto que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con aquel bebé curioso.

—Está bien —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—, vuelve a jugar. Pero no te alejes demasiado, ¿okay?

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Harry regresó al rincón en donde había estado jugando y se dejó caer de sentón para continuar con su labor de excavar pequeños agujeros en la tierra. Hermione sacudió la cabeza dándose por vencida, pues no había forma en que aquel hombrecito durara con una sola muda de ropa limpia al día. Harry estaba en la edad de curiosear todo; aún no hablaba —o al menos no más de la media docena de monosílabos y semipalabras que solía emplear cuando estaba de humor—, pero Hermione suponía que eso se debía a que estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo a caminar con mayor equilibrio y sin tener que apoyarse todo el tiempo. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, Hermione reconocía la tenacidad común en su mejor amigo en aquel bebé. Una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza, no lo dejaba ir hasta que estuviera plenamente satisfecho. Y tristemente aquello le había traído más tristezas que alegrías en los últimos años.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando el recuerdo de su amigo la llevó a pensar en la misión que la había traído a este tiempo y espacio. No sabía si era debido al viaje en el tiempo en sí o a que su misión "aparentemente" sencilla y bien planeada, se había ido al traste demasiado pronto. Primero por el inesperado ataque de público que Zabini y Greengrass habían perpetrado; luego la inesperada maldición que dejó fuera de combate a Draco; y, por si eso fuera poco, gracias a los mortífagos tras ellos, ahora ella y Draco eran los enemigos públicos número uno. Habían sido clasificados como vándalos, delincuentes, incluso, terroristas. Así que también tenían a toda la policía muggle inglesa y hasta a Scotland Yard pisándoles los talones.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la noche en que había llegado acompañada de Draco Malfoy y en los últimos días se habían visto obligados a moverse por toda la isla, yendo de pueblo en pueblo, evitando las grandes ciudades tanto como fuera posible; ése era el plan, al menos hasta que los efectos de la maldición en Malfoy desaparecieran por completo.

Aquello seguía preocupándola.

Ciertamente había una mejoría en Draco con respecto al día en que lo encontró tirado en el piso del baño, sufriendo de los terribles dolores que el hechizo de Voldemort le provocaban; pero sólo era eso: "una mejoría". Las marcas seguían nítidas en sus brazos, a veces la fiebre había regresado cuando Hermione había tenido que practicar algún encantamiento cerca y también, aunque Malfoy lo negara, ella sabía que sentía un dolor constante. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Le había tomado algunos días, pero luego había notado que cada vez que la maldición daba alguna señal de vida, Harry comenzaba a llorar. Desconocía si aquello ocurría por ser magia oscura y haber sido practicada por la misma persona, pero era obvio que Harry sentía un destello de las molestias que Draco sufría.

De haberlo sabido antes, como un montón de cosas más de las que se había dado cuenta en su viaje al pasado, Hermione supuso que Remus no le habría confiado aquella misión a Draco Malfoy. Todo parecía indicar que su presencia tenía más contras que pros: hacía llorar a Harry y permitía que, de alguna manera, Greengrass y Zabini pudieran seguirles el rastro.

Sin embargo…

Hermione debía reconocer que había comenzado a preferir la presencia de Malfoy a hacer esto sola. Sí, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo muchas de las cosas que había sido durante su estancia compartida en Hogwarts, cosas que la sacaban de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad; pero tampoco podía hacer caso omiso de la sorpresiva dedicación que el mortífago tenía en esta misión. Y la prueba estaba en que había aceptado mezclarse con los muggles y comportarse como uno de ellos, sin mayores quejas que las relacionadas con la ropa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó alzando la mirada cuando el hombre del que estaba reflexionando se paró frente a ella.

Él le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Harry, quien continuaba absorto jugando con la tierra, y tomó asiento en el banco.

—Esta mañana estabas peleándome que ya casi no tenemos comida, ¿tú dónde crees?

—¿Y dónde está?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La comida que fuiste a conseguir.

—No encontré nada. En ningún lugar quisieron aceptarme esto como pago —gruñó él entre dientes, manteniendo la mirada fija en los árboles y en las personas que retozaban en el césped mientras apretaba su puño en torno a un objeto que ella no pudo distinguir.

Para cualquiera, parecería que Malfoy miraba sin mirar, pero Hermione sabía que, en realidad, estaba analizando el entorno con cálculo frío. No sabía por qué, pero daba la impresión de que él estaba más entendido sobre lo que estar bajo persecución significaba de lo que sonaba posible. Era un mortífago, él iba tras sus víctimas no al revés. Ser perseguido definitivamente no debía ser parte de su trabajo.

Hermione miró el anillo con extrañeza cuando él se lo mostró y frunció el ceño al notar el dragón de alas extendidas y aliento en llamas, que se reflejaba en el interior de aquel enorme zafiro. No era la primera vez que veía ese emblema, de eso estaba segura, aunque no podía recordar donde lo había visto con anterioridad.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos cambiarlo por dinero muggle? —le preguntó Draco, atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

Hermione se enderezó sobre el asiento mientras la respuesta se formaba en el interior de su cerebro muy a su pesar. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Conocía este pequeño pueblo —casi ciudad— como la palma de su mano, a pesar de encontrarse veinte años en el pasado. Ella había crecido aquí.

—Eso creo. Pero necesito ir yo sola, no quiero que pase lo mismo que en Maidstone.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había sucedido días antes. Habían tenido que caminar toda la noche para conseguir un medio de transporte que los alejara de la ciudad. Por eso habían decidido no quedarse más de dos días en un solo sitio, y mucho menos frecuentar lugares públicos donde pudieran ser fácilmente reconocidos.

Sólo que esta vez había sido diferente porque, bueno, habían conseguido mantener un perfil bajo que les permitió extender su estancia; tanto que, a mediodía, Hermione había decidido arriesgarse e ir un rato al parque. Debido a la hora y al día de la semana, no habían llamado la atención y eso la había hecho respirar casi con tranquilidad. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había desaparecido.

Si no hubiera salido, Hermione estaba segura de que habría tenido una crisis nerviosa por permanecer más de treinta y seis horas encerrada en la estrecha habitación que habían conseguido en aquel diminuto hotel en el que se hospedaban. Y la innegable felicidad que se reflejó en el rostro de Harry al encontrarse en un espacio abierto, le hizo saber que no era la única con ese sentimiento.

Además, era el lugar donde ella había crecido, y si las cosas llegaban a complicarse —lo cual lo veía bastante improbable— ella sabría cómo salir de ahí. Era ésa la única razón por la cual habían decidido buscar refugio en ese lugar. La esperanza de que tal vez algo conocido pudiera darles algo de tranquilidad.

Hermione respiró hondo y tomó el anillo.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo unos minutos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba—. No tardo.

Draco asintió y, luego de asegurarse de que Harry seguía entretenido jugando, Hermione se alejó.

…

El lugar tenía un olor extraño.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para apartar sus pensamientos de ése hecho, pero no logró conseguirlo. Sus ojos vagaron ansiosos por los objetos que podían ser distinguidos en medio de aquella pobre iluminación mientras el hombre detrás del mostrador valuaba la sortija. Hermione sentía que el tiempo corría más lento dentro de esas paredes. Siempre había escuchado hablar sobre esa "tienda" donde las personas solían venir a empeñar sus cosas para conseguir algo de dinero sin hacer preguntas. Claro que veinte años en el pasado apenas comenzaba a dejarse conocer entre sus potenciales clientes. De pequeña, ella había visto a su padre mostrar su desacuerdo ante la existencia de un establecimiento de tan baja reputación como aquel en su preciada ciudad.

_¿Qué dirías si me vieras ahora?_, le preguntó a la nada en su mente sabiendo de sobra que no obtendría la respuesta. Aunque podía imaginársela.

Por fin consiguió apartar de su cabeza la idea del olor raro, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al hombre frente a ella. ¿Qué tanto le miraba el _bendito_ anillo? Era genuino, todo él. Y podía asegurarlo porque era propiedad de Draco Malfoy, y porque eso significaba que era imposible que él usara joyería falsa. Finalmente el hombre dejó de examinar el anillo y levantó la mirada. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ser inspeccionada por esos hundidos ojos negros. El hombre, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, parecía analizar cada facción de su rostro con la misma intensidad con que había examinado el anillo instantes antes.

—50 libras.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar tal insulto disfrazado de oferta.

—¿Cómo dice? —Oh, él tenía que estar bromeando—. Ambos sabemos que eso es una mínima parte de su precio.

El hombre le sonrió dejando ver sus dientes amarillos y desgastados. Comenzaba a faltarle cabello en la cima de la cabeza, cosa que intentaba disimular peinándolo de lado, y la luz se le reflejaba en la piel que cubría su cráneo.

—Vamos a poner las cosas claras, preciosa: esto es un negocio y llevo mucho tiempo en él —dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Su voz sonaba rasposa, como si fuera un fumador ávido, lo que no hacía más que poner en alerta los nervios de Hermione—. Así que sé que tú no habrías acudido a mí de no ser porque realmente necesitas el dinero. Lo más probable es que este anillo sea robado y es por eso que te ofrezco 75. Tómalas o déjalas.

—300.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más amplia y sus ojos denotaron una emoción que Hermione no alcanzó a reconocer sino hasta que él estiró su mano gruesa para ponerla sobre la que ella tenía en el mostrador.

—Podríamos tener un trato, si eres un poco más… _accesible_.

Hermione tuvo que contener una arcada que subió por su garganta y apartó su mano como si la hubiera tocado aceite hirviendo. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo dejándole saber que esto podría terminar mal si ella no actuaba de la manera adecuada. El problema era que ésta era la primera vez que ella se veía en una situación como ésa, así que su conocimiento sobre cómo proceder era prácticamente nulo y su cerebro no parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarle en ese momento. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era gritarle que era un ser despreciable, carente de moral y valores, y largarse de ahí dando un portazo; pero no era opción.

_No lo hagas enojar_, le dijo la voz de su subconsciente.

Hermione respiró profundo, provocando que su mente volviera a pensar en lo raro que olía ese lugar.

—200 libras, por favor —pidió al tiempo que intentaba mantener la calma. Esta era tal vez su única oportunidad de poder conseguir algo de efectivo con el anillo de Malfoy, y si ella lo echaba a perder entonces tendría que agregar una cosa más a la lista de cosas que los tenían fregados en su misión—. Es un zafiro enorme. No puede valer tan poco.

—Todo lo que te ofreceré son 100…

—150 —replicó no estando dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Tenía que sacarle el mayor provecho que pudiera.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba en su silla.

—No, 100 y mi promesa de que no llamaré a la policía tan pronto como salgas de aquí. —Hermione no podía ver su propio rostro en ese momento, pero la sonrisa triunfante del hombre le hizo saber que había fallado en su intento de ocultar el pánico en su expresión al escuchar la amenaza—. Oh sí, he visto tu rostro muchas veces en la televisión como para no reconocerlo al tenerte enfrente. Tú decides, muñequita.

Hermione se mordió el labio y apretó los puños al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Habría esperado que los anteojos falsos que traía puestos y el gorro tejido que cubría por completo su cabello hubieran ayudado a mantener su identidad en el anonimato; pero estaba claro que no había sido suficiente. Mucho menos cuando éste hombre no había hecho otra cosa más que mirarla fijamente desde que ella había atravesado la puerta hacía quince minutos.

El hombre sacó unos cuantos billetes de la caja registradora y se los entregó. Tan pronto como tuvo el dinero en la mano, Hermione salió del lugar sin siquiera dar las gracias. Todo su ser temblaba ante la indignación por haber tenido que rebajarse de esa manera. Ella estaba acostumbrada a pelear por lo que quería, a no aceptar menos de lo que creía merecer, y había sido un gran golpe a su autoconfianza y a su orgullo haber tenido que ceder en todo este asunto del regateo. Y más que eso, lo que definitivamente había tensado una fibra sensible en su interior fue haber sido tratada como una criminal cuando claramente ella no lo era.

El cielo comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad anaranjada y el aire se sintió más frío cuando inició su andar por la avenida. Se quitó el gorro y su melena cayó libre sobre sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tomó un mechón y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez Malfoy había tenido razón días atrás, cuando le había dicho que lo mejor era que lo cortara.

Al pasar junto a una tienda de víveres decidió detenerse para así comprar algunas provisiones con el dinero que acababa de obtener. Después de todo, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que su intento por pasar desapercibida no era infalible, no podían seguir arriesgándose. Lo mejor era dejar la ciudad al anochecer y no volver a salir del próximo refugio que pudieran encontrar.

…

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Le preguntó Malfoy, levantándose del banco tan pronto como la vio aparecer en el camino adoquinado. A Hermione no le sorprendió que su bienvenida fuera tan… Malfoy.

Ella terminó por cerrar la distancia y agitó el par de bolsas que había traído consigo.

—Lo siento, yo… —iba a comenzar a explicarse cuando notó algo fuera de lugar—. ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó comenzando a mirar a su alrededor.

Malfoy frunció el ceño luego de mirar sobre su hombro.

—Estaba aquí hace un segundo —dijo él en voz baja.

Hermione pasó a su lado, golpeando su hombro, sólo para descubrir que el rincón en la esquina del banco, donde ella había dejado a Harry antes de irse ahora estaba vacío.

—¡¿Cómo que "estaba aquí hace un segundo"? —exclamó entre la incredulidad, el pánico y la indignación.

Ambos empezaron a buscar y cuando no hallaron rastro del bebé, Hermione pasó de la extraña mezcla de emociones previa a la furia. Dejó caer las bolsas al piso, se acercó a él y comenzó a manotearle en el pecho.

—¡Te dije que lo vigilaras! —gritó furiosa— ¡Sabía que esto pasaría, te lo advertí! ¡No es posible que…!

Su último empujón obligó a Malfoy a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer otra cosa, el mortífago la tomó de ambas muñecas y la acercó a su cuerpo con brusquedad, provocando que ella se golpeara contra su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella mirada gris llena de molestia.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que sigas golpeándome sin hacer nada al respecto, estás muy equivocada —siseó él entre dientes, sonando verdaderamente amenazador—. Así que deja de hacerlo.

Hermione no podía pensar con claridad, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza; la más importante: temía por el bien de Harry. Sin embargo, cuando notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco, pudo darse cuenta de que no era la única. Ése detalle, acompañado por el hecho de que el firme agarre en sus muñecas no buscaba hacerle daño, le hizo creer que él no estaba molesto por su reacción, parecía… estar molesto consigo mismo.

—Vamos a buscarlo —le dijo él con más calma, liberando sus muñecas.

Hermione asintió en silencio y ambos decidieron separarse para poder revisar el parque con mayor velocidad. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasaba y ella recorría cada vez más distancia, el miedo empezó a oprimir cada parte de su cuerpo. Harry era un bebé de un año, ¿cuán lejos podría llegar? ¿Y si lo habían raptado? ¿qué tal si los habían encontrado y Greengrass y Zabini se lo habían llevado?

Estaba a punto de pensar en lo peor, cuando a lo lejos vio a una mujer… y Harry estaba con ella.

—¿Dónde está tu mami, bebé?

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia ellos. Tomó al bebé de los brazos de la desconocida, quien se había puesto en cuclillas para levantar al bebé, y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho—. No vuelvas a asustarme así —le dijo nerviosa, apartándose un poco para examinarlo y corroborar que se encontraba bien.

—Te dije que no debía estar lejos —le dijo Malfoy, colocándose detrás de ella.

Harry los miraba con curiosidad, pasando del rostro de Malfoy al de Hermione y entonces rió, siendo completamente ajeno al terrible momento que les había hecho pasar. Ella volvió a abrazarlo mientras agradecía en silencio que ninguno de sus malos pensamientos se hubiera hecho realidad.

—Está empezando a caminar, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer desconocida con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro mientras los miraba—. Mi hijo también se escabullía cuando tenía su edad. Sólo hay que mantener un ojo sobre ellos porque sino ¡terminan dándonos cada susto como padres!

Automáticamente, Hermione empezó a balbucear tratando de explicar que ella no era la madre de Harry y, por supuesto, que no había manera de que Malfoy fuera el padre; pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Al final, sólo le quedó darle las gracias a la mujer.

—Hay que irnos. Estamos llamando demasiado la atención —le susurró Malfoy. Hermione miró a su alrededor, encogiéndose un poco al notar las miradas que habían atraído hacia ellos.

Volvió a darle las gracias a la mujer y los tres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar mientras se encendía la primera de las farolas que delimitaban el camino principal del parque, a pesar de los últimos remanentes de luz natural que aún iluminaba una parte del cielo sobre ellos. Aunque hacía una hora ella había dicho que valía la pena exponerse un poco con tal de no sufrir una crisis nerviosa por el encierro, ahora que había sufrido una a causa de la repentina desaparición de Harry, se retractaba. No volvería a tomar esa clase de riesgos.

—¡Hermione, cariño, ven aquí!

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y lentamente giró la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz. El latido de su corazón se aceleró de repente hasta convertirse en un brusco martilleo contra su pecho y las manos le temblaron, húmedas de sudor mientras su mirada recaía en la escena que ocurría a sólo unos metros de ella.

—Te quiero, mami.

—Yo también te quiero, amor.

Reconoció a aquella mujer a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, la reconocía porque la había traído a ese mismo parque una centena de veces para jugar con ella o para leerle bajo la copa de ése árbol en cuyo tronco se hallaba recostada. Tenía aquel hermoso cabello de color cobrizo que parecía rojo bajo los pocos destellos de sol que aún quedaban, sus ojos brillaban con esa clase de amor que cuando te miran te hacen creer que eres la persona más especial sobre el planeta, y la sonrisa que había en sus labios siempre le había hecho sentir que todo estaría bien. Hermione reconocía a esa mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija de dos años porque esa mujer era su madre.

Y ese conocimiento resultó tan doloroso que sintió algo dentro de ella haciéndose añicos, dejándola sin respiración.

—Granger, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Granger!

Ella ignoró por completo el llamado de Malfoy.

Sus piernas adquirieron vida propia y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria, tratando de llevársela lejos de de aquella madre y su hija, lejos de las inmensas ganas que tenía de correr a sus brazos y llorar mientras aceptaba que estaba cansada, que ya no podía hacerlo más, que la necesitaba más que nunca y que una parte de ella se arrepentía de haber borrado su memoria y la de su padre.

Eso era lo que más le dolía. Habían pasado varios años desde aquella tarde, y ella se había mantenido firme en su decisión en cada minuto de cada día; pero haberla visto en este momento no había hecho más que recordarle todas las cosas que habría querido decir o hacer, todo lo que tanto ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar y que el destino parecía hacer cada vez más imposible.

Las lágrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas, pero ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta que la brisa se sintió más fría que en el resto de su rostro. Se las arregló para cargar a Harry con una sola mano y con la otra las limpió utilizando la manga de su suéter. Habían pasado meses enteros desde la última vez que ella había llorado. Había logrado concentrar tanto su mente en todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, en la guerra, en sobrevivir y ayudar a sobrevivir a otros, que sus lágrimas habían quedado encerradas bajo llave. Se había convencido de que llorar no resucitaría a las personas que habían muerto, ni tampoco traería de vuelta a aquellos que había perdido, que llorar no habría servido de nada y sólo la agotaría. Había sido un éxito evitar las lágrimas… excepto ahora, cuando se sentía completamente sin fuerzas y las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos con toda la libertad que ella les había negado.

Draco logró alcanzar a Hermione cuando ella se detuvo frente a una fuente cercana. No entendía qué rayos estaba pasando. Hacía un momento iban de camino a su habitación en el hotel que utilizaban como refugio y de repente ella había echado a correr en la dirección opuesta.

—Granger…

—Necesito un minuto, Malfoy —dijo entre sollozos, limpiándose las lágrimas con algo de molestia. Había dejado al bebé en el piso y ahora, a pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas, él pudo ver que se estaba abrazando a sí misma.

Siendo honestos, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Así que sólo se quedó allí parado, a menos de diez pasos de ella.

—Siempre me amaron —dijo de repente al cabo de unos instantes—, mis padres, incluso cuando fui diferente. Y si ahora los viera, si _ellos_ me vieran ahora, no serían capaces de recordarme, ni de recordar lo mucho que me amaban a pesar de ser diferente. —El nudo en su garganta se convirtió en otro sollozo lleno de dolor que intentó contener poniéndose la mano en los labios, pero fue inútil. Finalmente se giró para encararlo y pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Así que necesito un minuto, Malfoy. Necesito un minuto para extrañar a mis padres, para tratar de soportar el hecho de que, incluso si esto logra salir bien, su amor ya no estará conmigo, yo…

Todo tomó sentido en ese momento. Él había visto brevemente a la mujer con la pequeña y no tuvo que ser un genio para descubrir que se trataba de la madre de Hermione Granger. Después de todo, ella le había dicho que se había criado en aquella ciudad, así que, a pesar de las matemáticas, había existido la posibilidad de que se encontraran. Sólo que él había pensado que dicha posibilidad era muy remota.

Por alguna extraña razón, fue capaz de reconocer ese dolor y de reflejar cierto aspecto de sí mismo en la trémula silueta que estaba frente a él. Los ojos enrojecidos, las manos apretadas en fuertes puños para contener la frustración y el dolor, la sensación de no tener a su lado a la persona que más anhelaba, aquella que la había sostenido en sus peores momentos…

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites —le dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Cuando estuvo justo a su lado se detuvo y fijó la mirada en el agua tranquila en el interior de la fuente, dejando que el silencio se colara entre ambos al igual que lo hacía la fresca brisa de otoño.

Hermione quería quedarse parada allí para siempre, pero sabía que no podía ser posible. Así que luego de un rato cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Hay que volver al hotel… —susurró con resignación mientras levantaba a Harry en brazos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y entonces reanudaron su camino.

Ninguno de los dos habló en los minutos siguientes. La verdad era que la mente de Hermione no estaba plenamente concentrada en ese momento. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en sus padres, en lo que pudo haber sido y en lo que era ahora. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando Harry se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Estaba por dar la vuelta en la esquina que marcaba el inicio del hotel cuando Draco la tomó del brazo para detenerla. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante un segundo antes de que notar las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules que se reflejaban en los muros a su alrededor. Había un par de autos patrulla estacionados en la entrada del hotel.

_Ay, no…_

Hermione alzó el rostro para mirar a Malfoy, pero la mirada del mortífago permanecía fija en los automóviles.

—Andando —le dijo luego de un par de segundos, encaminándose en la dirección contraria.

—¿Crees que nos hayan reconocido en el hotel? —le preguntó Hermione mientras avanzaban con paso rápido a través de las calles casi vacías.

—Los muggles son lo que menos me preocupa. —Su respuesta envió escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

—Greengrass y Zabini están…

—No —se apresuró a responderle sin aligerar el ritmo de su andar—, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren si armamos otro escándalo.

Él tenía toda la razón. Habían pasado una semana en Maidstone cuando lo peor había ocurrido: alguien los había reconocido al salir de una pequeña cafetería y entonces el caos se había desatado. Apenas habían logrado escapar por los pelos y había sido por eso que habían decidido no pasar más de un par de días en cualquier ciudad o pueblo en el que se encontraran. Todo para evitar que algo como _esto_ llegara a pasar. Porque era obvio que aquellas patrullas estaba ahí por su causa, ¿por quién más si no?

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ahora tenían que irse con lo único que traían encima. Otra vez.

Si bien, gran parte de las cosas se hallaban en el interior del bolso mágico que Hermione traía colgando de su muñeca, los objetos de uso personal, que había comprado para los tres días atrás, se habían quedado en la habitación del hotel, incluyendo algunas prendas de ropa y suministros alimenticios. Habían dado por hecho que tal vez podrían quedarse un par de días más allí. Entonces recordó las bolsas con víveres que había dejado olvidadas en el banco del parque y se maldijo por dentro por ser tan distraída… eso hasta que descubrió que Draco las traía en la mano.

Hermione comenzó repasar en su mente todo lo que habían hecho últimamente, tratando de hallar el momento en el que se habían equivocado. Siempre habían tenido cuidado en el hotel, incluso en el parque. ¿Acaso la había delatado el prestamista?

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos y de inmediato la invadió el sentimiento de que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de sucederles.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender a qué se refería Malfoy con su pregunta: la ruta de escape que habían planeado en caso de ser descubiertos. Ella inclinó la cabeza para asentir. Tan pronto como habían conseguido una habitación y un mapa, no perdieron tiempo y diseñaron la ruta y plan a seguir por si las cosas salían mal de nuevo.

—N-no… no deberíamos separarnos… qué tal si…

—Hay que hacerlo. —Draco se detuvo y ella lo hizo también. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que los dedos del mortífago ya no sostenían su codo sino que ahora estaban en su brazo opuesto, lo que en pocas palabras significaba que él la estaba abrazando para mantenerla cerca—. Tú irás en esa dirección y yo rodearé por acá —le dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor—. ¿Tienes las varitas?

—Tú deberías llevar la tuya.

—Estaré mejor sin ella. ¿Recuerdas dónde nos reuniremos?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente mientras su mente recordaba los detalles del plan.

—L-la estación de trenes… en el estacionamiento. A las nueve treinta. —dijo insegura, tratando de no perder el aliento. Había leído una vez que dejar de respirar provocaba que no llegara el oxígeno suficiente al cerebro y eso evitaba que pensaras con claridad, cosa que necesitaba con suma urgencia en estos momentos. No entendía como Malfoy podía estar tan calmado.

—Bien. Ve —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza— Y Granger… —le llamó cuando comenzaba a alejarse— Ten mucho cuidado.

Hermione asintió en repetidas ocasiones antes de lograr dar media vuelta para caminar otra vez.

Apenas había llegado a la otra esquina cuando se encontró con el paso cerrado gracias a dos hombres que ya la esperaban.

—¡Señorita, deténgase! ¡Policía!

Hermione hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y comenzó a echar a correr por el mismo camino que había recorrido antes. Sin embargo, sus intentos de huida fueron en vano. Uno de los oficiales logró darle alcance antes de que ella pudiera llegar hasta Malfoy, quien continuaba avanzando por la avenida.

—¡No, suélteme! ¡Déjeme ir! —exclamó mientras hacía todo lo posible por liberarse. Harry se despertó y comenzó a llorar a causa del alboroto.

Hermione luchó contra el agarre de los policías, pero todo estaba siendo inútil. Ellos eran más fuertes que ella, y eso era obvio porque sus brazos comenzaban a doler a causa de la presión ejercida por el hombre que la sostenía. No, no podía dejar que la detuvieran. En primer lugar, porque ella era inocente del ataque al hotel en Londres, y en segundo porque si la encarcelaban, entregarían a Harry a Servicios infantiles y ellos muy probablemente lo llevarían a un orfanato, en el mejor de los casos; en el peor, Zabini y Greengrass lo encontrarían y ella no podría hacer nada por salvarlo.

—¡Draco! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su nombre a la distancia. La máscara de serenidad que normalmente cubría su rostro cayó contra su voluntad al ver a Hermione peleando con dos policías que intentaban detenerla.

—¡Hermione!

De inmediato echó a correr a toda velocidad en su dirección

El ruido de varias sirenas rompieron el silencio a su alrededor cuando dos autos patrulla aparecieron desde las dos esquinas, bloqueándole el camino hacia donde Hermione continuaba luchando con los policías. Con una agilidad casi felina, Draco se montó en el capo de una de las patrullas, logrando esquivar a un par de oficiales, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, otros tantos más salieron de la nada para detenerlo. Maldita sea, él no tenía tiempo para esto.

Hermione dejó luchar un segundo cuando sus ojos captaron el momento en el que Draco extendía las manos y una onda invisible mandaba volando por los aires a un puñado de policías que habían intentado detenerlo. Jamás habría esperado que él tuviera tal manejo de la magia sin varita o hechizos, sobre todo estando tan herido como se encontraba en esos momentos.

Aprovechó que los policías que la sujetaban se encontraban igual de sorprendidos y echó a correr para encontrarse con Draco. Él logró llegar hasta ella y entonces Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos por primera vez que él también se encontraba igual de sobrepasado por todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo desde que habían dejado su tiempo para venir al pasado. Todo había salido mal desde el principio y con cada minuto que pasaba se ponía mucho peor. A este paso no iban a sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente como para completar lo que habían venido a hacer.

No podían ocultarse entre magos porque los mortífagos los pescarían antes de que pudieran decir Quidditch; no podían mezclarse con los muggles porque la policía estaba tras ellos. ¿Qué más podían hacer, a dónde más podrían ir? Su mente se encontraba embotada víctima del pánico y de la terrible sensación de desazón que oprimía su corazón. Así que, cuando escuchó el ruido de los policías acercándose a ellos, supo que no tenía más opción. Necesitaban un lugar, en medio de la nada, tal vez…

Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y cerró los ojos. Los tres se desvanecieron en ese instante y luego no hubo más que silencio a su alrededor.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Les agradezco mucho por la ayuda que me brindaron con mi problema de la encuesta, sin dudas me salvaron la vida y no saben cómo lamento que la actualización del 15 de diciembre no se hubiese concretado tal y como lo prometí. Tuve algunos problemillas al escribir este capítulo y eso demoró todavía más la actualización, pero espero que haya valido la pena._

_Sé que les había adelantado que iba a mostrarles el reencuentro de Hermione y Draco en el futuro, pero luego de meditarlo bastante –y de unos cuantos golpes de mi cabeza contra el teclado en frustración, he de admitir- decidí aplazarlo para la próxima entrega porque creo que abarcará el capítulo completo._

_Por ahora creo que es todo, me despido agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y su ayuda a:_

_**Annie Thompson — damari — ValeenG — luna-maga — SALESIA — Yuuki Kuchiki — MalfoyBlackdagger Girl — Sabaana — jacque-kari — Doftenavhalse — Serena Princesita Hale — lore — Just a little Shooting Star — Nanis88arg — AranaTokashi — MarieJ97 — loli — CarlaMelina — choconinia — Gardeniel — Malaka — Crisstina20 — Aid4**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	9. Enemigos en el futuro, aliados en el

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Harry Potter**__ son propiedad de __**J. K. Rowling**__. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Previamente en Runaway…_

Hermione soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba su mentón de manera desafiante.

—¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?

—Porque soy el único aliado que tienes en este momento —se limitó a responderle con neutralidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió ella y ya sin poder ocultar la causticidad en su voz, añadió—: Eres un mortífago, nuestro enemigo. Desde donde yo lo veo, es por los que son como _tú_ que esto está pasando. Has estado luchando contra nosotros los últimos cuatro años y de repente te apareciste hace doce horas para decir que "Quién tú sabes" había decidido deshacerse de Harry en el pasado, y que sólo tú puedes ayudarme, ¿cómo puedo saber que es verdad?

—No tienes manera, sólo puedes creerlo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Runaway**

**Capítulo VIII.**_**  
Enemigos en el futuro, aliados en el pasado.**_

…

_Abril, 2002…_

Hermione alcanzó a ver cómo Luna desviaba aquella maldición. El chispazo de luz se estrelló contra una casa cercana, provocando una explosión que derribó el muro casi por entero e hizo doler sus tímpanos. ¿Qué clase de hechizos estaban utilizando sus enemigos?

Todo era caos a su alrededor, con destellos de todos los colores volando entre un lado y otro en medio de hechizos y maldiciones gritadas a diestra y siniestra. Hermione sabía que si querían salir con vida de esta batalla, todo tenía que terminar pronto antes de que los mortífagos, que los sobrepasaban en número, consiguieran ponerlos contra la pared.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se habían enfrentado en una lucha a esta escala. Por lo general, la Orden buscaba hacer sus incursiones con discreción y velocidad. Así se salvaban más vidas. Pero esta vez, cuando había intentado rescatar a la familia del ex jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que había sido públicamente marcado por Voldemort, la situación se había salido de control por completo.

Se suponía que nadie sabía que él los había contactado para pedirles que sacaran a su familia del país, así que fue una terrible sorpresa cuando, apenas pasados cinco minutos desde su llegada, se vieron atacados por mortífagos salidos de la nada.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre que había pedido su ayuda, yacía sin vida cerca de donde Hermione se encontraba. Había sido el primero en caer. Tenía la boca entreabierta y sus ojos la miraban con una última súplica en medio del estupor de su expresión. La muerte lo había sorprendido, pero Hermione imaginó que el miedo reflejado en sus facciones era debido a las niñas que estaban acurrucadas contra Angelina y que Fred y George intentaban proteger. Ahora que el Señor Oscuro controlaba prácticamente todo el mundo mágico, aquellos que no se habían mostrado fieles a su causa eran amedrentados, atacados y, más pronto que tarde, "misteriosamente" desaparecidos.

—¿Estás bien? —le gritó Ginny desde un par de metros a su izquierda cuando un hechizo rebotó demasiado cerca. Estaba con la espalda pegada a un muro, tal y como ella en ese momento.

Hermione movió varias veces la cabeza para asentir. Fue en ese momento que notó el brillo en la mirada de su amiga y casi pudo leer sus pensamientos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso en pie de un salto y agitó su varita, haciendo que un gran resplandor apareciera. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera qué sucedía, Ginny gritó:

—¡_Reducto_!

Una potente luz azul salió despedida de su varita acompañada de una onda de choque que levantó el pavimento de la calle, haciendo que miles de trozos volaran en todas direcciones. La espesa cortina de polvo hizo imposible distinguir lo que había a lo lejos.

Sin dar tiempo a más, Hermione, George, Luna y Fred salieron de sus escondites y lanzaron más hechizos hacia los mortífagos. Era una táctica que habían practicado en los últimos días y parecía que estaba dando resultado. Los enemigos comenzaron a retroceder y pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se desaparecieran uno a uno. Entre ellos pudo reconocer a Theodore Nott. Hermione hizo el amago de avanzar hacia él, apuntándole con su varita, pero una mano se ciñó alrededor de su muñeca para impedírselo. Un segundo después, la casa del ex miembro del Ministerio comenzó a arder gracias a un hechizo de Blaise Zabini, quien además tuvo el descaro de dedicarle un irónico saludo militar antes de esfumarse.

Ella alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Ernie Macmillan. El chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

Le tomó casi un minuto completo entender que la ávida batalla había terminado y que ahora estaban parados en medio del corolario de su destrucción. Las casas cercanas tenían los cristales rotos, algunas también tenían daños en sus estructuras, la calle había desaparecido casi en su totalidad a causa del hechizo de Ginny, mientras la atmósfera a su alrededor se sentía pesada, sofocante. Sobre sus cabezas, en el oscuro cielo vacío de estrellas, la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba en un pálido tono verde.

—Es increíble que hayamos llegado tarde —susurró Hermione mirando las intensas llamas que ardían frente a ella. Una ola casi tan abrasadora como el calor que desprendía aquel incendio, llenó su pecho volviendo amarga cada bocanada de aire—. De nuevo.

Sus puños apretados en sus costados ardieron debido a la indignación. Ningún tipo de hechizo había logrado evitar esta nueva tragedia: otra familia que había sido destruida justo frente a sus ojos.

No entendía por qué Remus no les había hablado de esa encomienda con mayor anticipación. Tan sólo se los había informado media hora antes de que tuvieran que partir. Era imposible que no lo supiera con anterioridad. De haberlo hecho, ella estaba casi segura de que las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Los padres de esas niñas que seguían aferradas a Angelina, seguirían con vida, probablemente estarían a miles de kilómetros de toda esta guerra y del mundo que ahora era gobernado con ayuda de la represión y el temor.

—Lo sé —le respondió Ernie, quien aún sostenía su muñeca—. Pero hacemos lo que podemos.

—¿Y por qué siento que no es suficiente?

Él le ofreció una diminuta sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos. Se había convertido en el miembro más reciente de la Orden y en uno de los más activos luego de que Hermione, Fred y Luna lo rescataran junto a otros cuantos mientras los trasladaban a Azkabán. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos en los últimos años, cosas que Hermione no habría conseguido sobrevivir de no haber sido por él.

—Ven, Hermione —le dijo, instándole a reunirse con el grupo—. Ellos podrían seguir cerca, debemos regresar. Además, hoy es el cumpleaños del hijo de Remus y Tonks.

Hermione habría querido corresponder la pequeña sonrisa que Ernie le ofrecía, pero no pudo. Ambos avanzaron hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban y, luego de encargarse de los cuerpos del ex jefe de departamento y de su esposa, volvieron al refugio que ocupaba la Orden. Ella agradeció en silencio que esta vez el grupo que había salido hubiera regresado completo. Por lo general, no siempre era así.

Tan pronto como se halló en la habitación que solía compartir con Luna y Ginny, Hermione fue al baño para darse una ducha antes de unirse a la celebración. Ciertamente los tiempos no estaban para festejar, pero en palabras de Tonks ése era el motivo por el cual había que hacerlo. En la estancia se encontraban algunos de los miembros de la Orden, aquellos que no se encontraban ésa noche patrullando o que, como ella y los demás, habían regresado demasiado pronto de su misión.

—Es una pena que su padrino no esté aquí —dijo Tonks con nostalgia mientras veía a su pequeño embarrarse la cara con el pastel. Su padre intentó limpiarle, pero eso sólo provocó que el cabello del niño se tiñera de azul para emular al betún de su pastel—. ¿Han tenido noticias?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras la sonrisa al ver al pequeño Ted se desvanecía de sus labios.

—No desde hace meses.

—Ellos están bien —le dijo la Aurora apretándole cariñosamente el hombro—. Estoy segura.

Hermione quería creerle, quería tener la misma fe que tenía Luna en cosas que no podía saber con certeza, pero no era parte de su personalidad hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando la esperanza era cruelmente aplastada por la fría lógica de las probabilidades.

Ésas que le decían que Harry, su mejor amigo, podía estar muerto ya.

…

Draco bajó los escalones con pasos firmes que hacían eco en el techo alto sobre la escalera. Al llegar primer piso, dobló a su derecha y luego se enfiló hacia la puerta principal. Todavía no era medianoche, así que la mayoría de los mortífagos que continuaban ocupando su casa aún debían estar fuera. Desafortunadamente, eran pocas las horas en las que su casa estaba casi vacía.

Y la razón por la que él estuviera aquí era porque llevaba varios meses lejos de la misión de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor libre de muggles y de magos y brujas traidores a la sangre. Tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver y, con toda honestidad, la guerra de Voldemort no podía importarle menos ahora.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Maldición, la casa no estaba tan vacía como había creído.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de ignorar aquella voz entrometida y seguir su camino. No obstante, le tomó menos de un segundo concluir que ignorarla podría ser una equivocación.

—Zabini —dijo a manera de saludo, cambiando de dirección hacia la biblioteca al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Atravesó la habitación hasta la pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea llena de botellas de licor, y entonces se volvió para entregarle un vaso de cristal al hombre que lo había seguido. Cogió una botella de whisky y se sirvió un poco para sí mismo. En su interior trataba de reprimir la molestia que sentía porque su búsqueda de ésta noche se hubiera visto interrumpida por la repentina aparición de su ex compañero del Colegio. Cada día perdido podría costarle muy caro al final, pero también sabía que podría quedarse sin días extras si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaba planeando.

—Sabes que es verdad lo que dicen, ¿cierto? —comentó Blaise al cabo de un rato—. Que nuestro Señor enviará a algunos al pasado para encargarse de cierto _asunto_, pero cree que hay un traidor entre nosotros así que no nos dirá quiénes serán los afortunados sino hasta el último minuto.

Draco alzó una ceja y mantuvo la expresión impávida en el rostro. En los últimos días, las decisiones de Voldemort se habían hecho cada vez menos racionales. Algo había cambiado de unos meses para acá que lo había trastornado un poco más, y ahora tenía la extraña fijación de volver al pasado y cambiar todo en este presente.

No es que a Draco le importara realmente el grado de desvarío de su líder, lo que le preocupaba era terminar en un presente mucho peor que éste.

—¿Esperas ser tú, Blaise?

Ambos miraron en dirección al marco de la puerta. Theodore Nott tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada impasible puesta en ambos. El mortífago sonrió de lado mientras se aproximaba al hogar en el interior de la chimenea. Cuando pasó a su lado, Draco notó las manchas de polvo que traía en sus ropas y el borde de su túnica chamuscada, igual que las de Zabini. Todo parecía indicar que habían tenido un encuentro del que habían salido librados apenas por los pelos.

Blaise hizo una mueca también y se apresuró a sacudir sus propias ropas.

—¿Por qué no? Soy mucho mejor que todo ese montón de ancianos.

Draco a veces no podía creer la arrogancia que había en su 'amigo'. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común aunque, claro, Draco había aprendido a ser un poco más discreto en los últimos años. A diferencia de él, Blaise parecía encontrar un retorcido placer en fastidiar a todos a su alrededor, sin importar qué tan desequilibrados fueran sus oponentes. Disfrutaba de caminar a lo largo de la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte aunque, con su oficio, eso realmente no tenía nada de nuevo.

—¿Mejor que Bellatrix? —le preguntó Draco.

Blaise alzó una ceja y le apuntó con el índice de la mano que sostenía su vaso con alcohol.

—Eso, mi estimado Draco, más que una posibilidad, es una certeza —le respondió con tal seguridad altanera que casi lo hace sonreír—. Yo aún puedo pensar con la cabeza fría a diferencia de tu querida tía, que cada día parece más lejos de todos nosotros.

—¿Y por qué no te has ofrecido voluntariamente?

Ésa parecía ser la misión del año. Todos los esbirros de Voldemort querían ser los elegidos para llevarla a cabo y así regresar envueltos en gloria. Casi todos.

—Siempre hay que darse un poco a desear —le respondió con un guiño.

La sonrisa irónica comenzó a morir en los labios de Blaise conforme el tiempo pasaba y tanto Draco como Theodore se limitaban a estar parados junto a la chimenea, mirándolo sin ningún interés en especial. Theodore avanzó hacia la mesita para coger un vaso vacío y exhaló lentamente.

—Hoy casi matan a Pansy. Ginevra Weasley tiene un hechizo reductor bastante poderoso —anunció con fría calma. Draco estaba seguro de que si mencionaba aquello no era porque Pansy realmente le importara, sino porque a Theodore no le gustaba perder. Además, durante mucho tiempo Draco había estado relacionado con ella así que tal vez Theodore esperaba que eso lograra alguna clase de efecto en él—. Se están volviendo cada vez más organizados, logran anticipar nuestras incursiones, sincronizan sus ataques…

—Vaya, Nott, cualquiera pensaría que realmente estás impresionado —le interrumpió Blaise, dejándose caer sobre el sofá—. Tuvieron suerte esta noche, eso es todo.

Theodore lo fulminó con una mirada gélida.

—Cada batalla que ganan manda un mensaje a la gente: que podemos ser derrotados. Que nuestro señor puede ser derrotado. Y al final del día, más locos se unirán a su cruzada y tú no mantendrás esa sonrisita burlona cuando sea tu trasero el que reduzcan a polvo.

—Se pueden ganar todas las batallas y aún así perder la guerra —comentó Draco, que había ido a pararse cerca de la ventana. Afuera, la noche se había tragado todo el jardín, convirtiendo todo en una profunda oscuridad—. Por eso Él quiere viajar al pasado. Si tienen éxito, entonces ninguna de estas victorias que ha tenido la Orden habrá significado nada.

—¿Cómo que "si tienen éxito"? ¿Lo dudas? —inquirió Blaise, torciendo el cuerpo para mirarlo—. Deberíamos ser Theodore, tú y yo —dijo después de que no tuvo respuesta—. Durante un tiempo hicimos una buena mancuerna. Además, ésta sería tu oportunidad de recuperar su favor.

Draco torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

—Él y su favor me importan un demonio. No los necesito.

Blaise exhaló con algo de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada más aunque Draco estaba seguro de que no era porque no _quisiera_ decir nada más. Theodore avanzó hacia la salida, rodeando el sofá.

—Acabarás muerto un día de estos —le advirtió en un susurro, pasando junto a él.

_Tal vez_, reconoció Draco en sus pensamientos.

La breve reunión terminó tan pronto como Blaise dejó el sillón y entonces Draco permaneció en la biblioteca, completamente en silencio.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y su casa fue llenándose de ruido conforme el resto de los mortífagos volvía para reunirse y así informar a su líder sobre los resultados de las actividades realizadas aquel día. Nada de aquello estaba resultando de verdadero interés para Draco mientras estaban reunidos en el comedor de la mansión hasta que llegaron al informe de la tarea que le había sido encomendada al equipo de Theodore, Blaise y Pansy. En la mesa sólo estaban presentes los dos jóvenes, ambos estoicos aun cuando llegaron a la parte de "fracasamos".

Sí, habían asesinado al ex jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, uno de los pocos hombres de poder que seguía oponiéndose al régimen de manera pública, pero la tarea no había sido sólo eso. Voldemort no dejaba que las cosas fueran tan sencillas. Les había encomendado primero llegar a las hijas de aquel hombre, torturarlas frente a él junto con su esposa y luego asesinarlos uno a uno. También les había exigido el cuerpo del mago, seguramente para hacerlo aparecer en algún sitio público a manera de advertencia.

Nada de eso había sido cumplido y por ello la misión había sido un fracaso. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevió a contradecir a su líder, mucho menos a poner excusas.

—Bueno, creo que ambos saben que el haber fallado conlleva un castigo —siseó Voldemort desde el lugar más alejado de la larga mesa mientras acariciaba el hocico de la serpiente que permanecía a su lado—. Draco, ¿quieres hacernos el honor?

Draco sintió que algo golpeaba en su interior al escuchar la orden. A través de la mesa su mirada se encontró con las de sus amigos y pudo notar el mismo atisbo de consternación que seguramente había en la suya, aunque tan sólo duró una fracción de segundo. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos. Blaise lucía descompuesto, aferraba su varita en el puño, pero sabía más que de sobra que si intentaba resistirse las cosas saldrían mucho peor. En cambio, Theodore se mantenía calmado, con la espalda recta y el mentón en alto.

—Hazlo —gesticuló Nott con apenas un breve movimiento de labios, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo esperando el castigo.

Draco se levantó de manera fluida y elegante, estiró su varita y, sin apartar la mirada de Theodore, susurró la maldición. De la punta de su varita emergió una lluvia de destellos carmesís que iluminaron su rostro mientras sus antiguos compañeros de escuela caían al suelo, retorciéndose en medio de un gigantesco dolor.

Draco no parpadeó ni disminuyó la intensidad del castigo en ningún momento, sino hasta que escuchó la voz de su líder luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—Es suficiente, Draco. Puedes dejarlos.

El joven bajó su varita con lentitud, aún sin apartar la mirada. Dejó que el miedo se transformara en el coraje necesario para realizar la tarea y luego lo convirtió en la amargura que le quemó la garganta mientras contenía las inmensas ganas que tenía de girarse y hacer pedazos a la basura que permanecía sentada en la cabecera de la mesa de _su_ familia.

Sencillamente se había visto reducido a esto, a ser el torturador personal de Voldemort. Aunque su tía, y en general cualquiera de los otros mortífagos presentes, creía que dicha posición era un honor, Draco era un poco más listo. Desde lo ocurrido hacía más de un año, él había caído de la gracia de su Señor, lo había "decepcionado" y ahora Voldemort no veía la hora de poder acabar con él. Aunque, claro, prefería ser discreto, esperar a que alguien le cogiera el suficiente odio y repulsión como para revelarse y matarlo.

Vincent Crabbe, ése que había sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts, casi lo había hecho.

En la última misión que habían ejecutado juntos, Vincent había estado a punto de asesinar al prisionero que habían capturado, Lee Jordan, y luego de que Draco se opusiera, el otro mago lo había atacado en frente de todos con tal de evitar el castigo por haber fallado. Voldemort había disfrutado aquel espectáculo, viendo a Draco sorprendido por aquella traición, con la espada contra la pared y sin más opción que asesinar a Vincent.

Por eso Blaise no se había resistido al castigo. Si lo hubiera hecho, Voldemort los habría obligado a batirse en duelo hasta que uno de los dos se hubiese convertido en alimento para la asquerosa serpiente que tenía como mascota. En cuanto a Theodore, a pesar de que nunca habían sido muy unidos en Hogwarts, en los últimos años habían establecido una relación decente. Por alguna extraña razón, Nott le cubría la espada desde que había sido maldecido.

Draco apartó la mirada finalmente cuando vio a Blaise apoyar ambas manos en el piso para intentar levantarse. Sus ojos recorrieron con frialdad calculada los rostros de cada uno de los espectadores, a manera de advertencia.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que la reunión concluyera y los mortífagos se dispersaran por toda la casa. Draco aprovechó para escabullirse al jardín trasero de la mansión y así conseguir algo de aire fresco. Se sentía realmente enfermo, harto, llevado al límite. Estaba cansado de toda esa mierda. Estaba cansado de la porquería del hombre al que tenía que servir a pesar de haber sido quien le había arrebatado todo.

Le tomó jalar varias bocanadas de aire antes de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Casi enseguida cuadró los hombros y recuperó la compostura al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. No podía dejar que nadie viera algún atisbo de debilidad en él.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de su acompañante. Claro, como si él realmente tuviera opción.

Mantuvo la mirada fija, ignorando al hombre parado junto a él mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía en juego. Ninguno de los dos era realmente un valiente, y eso quedaba en evidencia con el simple hecho de aprovechar la noche, de valerse de la oscuridad que les regalaba para así poder actuar fuera del escrutinio público, tal y como lo habían hecho todos estos años.

—Si fallas…

—Conozco bien los riesgos —le interrumpió con sequedad—. No necesito de tus sermones.

—Recuerda que tienes el tiempo en contra.

Draco cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo sabiendo que en la oscuridad poco de su expresión podía ser visto.

—Lo sé. —Entonces su voz adquirió la frialdad del metal cuando añadió—: Más te vale cumplir con tu parte.

—Más te vale no arruinarlo, Draco.

_Claro que no_, se dijo para sí mismo. ¿Voldemort quería a Harry Potter? Bueno, pues él se aseguraría de que nunca lo consiguiera.

Así tuviera que morir en el proceso.

…

_Finales de mayo, 2002…_

Hermione sabía que tenía que calmarse o el corazón se le saldría del pecho antes de que lograra llegar su destino. El pasillo le parecía infinito, a pesar de lo pequeña que era la casa, y las manos le sudaban envueltas en nervios y ansiedad. Tenían que ser buenas noticias. ¿Para qué si no la había mandado a llamar en privado?

Por fin llegó a la puerta y tocó suavemente con su nudillo.

—Remus… —susurró mientras abría la puerta para asomar medio cuerpo.

Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio en aquel improvisado despacho. Al escucharla, levantó el rostro y su mirada adquirió un aire compresivo mientras extendía la mano en señal de que entrara.

Hermione se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer cualquier sonido que pudiera despertar a alguno de los miembros de la Orden, y después cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

—¿Has sabido algo? —preguntó sin poder detenerse.

Remus la dio una pobre sonrisa de labios apretados y sacudió la cabeza, desvaneciendo todas las esperanzas de Hermione.

Ella no entendía cómo es que su corazón continuaba desgarrándose ante la desesperanza. Después de tantos años viviendo de ilusiones y de buenos pensamientos, debería saberlo mejor. Hacerse de expectativas no lograba más que hacerle daño, pero aunque su mente lograba entenderlo, a su corazón le costaba trabajo aceptarlo.

—Lo cual puede significar cualquier cosa, buenas o malas noticias —añadió Remus buscando su mirada decaída—. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, y también recuerdo lo que sentí cuando la guerra comenzó. Sé que este tiempo para ti han sido especialmente difícil lejos de Harry y Ron, y es probable que tenga una buena idea de lo que sientes al no ser de ayuda para ellos en estos momentos…

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. Su antiguo profesor no estaba diciéndole todo esto sólo porque sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Remus?

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre. Como si le resultara gracioso que ella no lo dejara irse por las ramas.

—Lo último que supimos de Harry era que había encontrado y destruido otro horrocrux, aunque eso fue hace más de tres meses. Sin embargo, llegó un informe a nosotros —dijo mostrándole un pergamino roído, apenas legible en medio de la pobre iluminación de la habitación—. En él dice que Voldemort no se ha tomado a la ligera la cruzada de Harry y que está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, antes de que por fin logre vencerlo. Es por eso que ha enviado a varios de sus seguidores a asesinar a Harry.

—Lamento sonar obvia, pero creo que eso es noticia vieja.

Remus sacudió la cabeza mientras regresaba el trozo de papel al escritorio.

—Hermione, intentará deshacerse de Harry en el pasado… siendo bebé. —Hermione frunció el ceño— Según nuestra fuente, un grupo de mortífagos ha sido enviado veinte años en el pasado para asesinarlo.

La sospecha derribó todas las defensas de Hermione. La joven se inclinó sobre el escritorio y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿fue Snape? —inquirió escéptica—. Porque todos sabemos que…

—No fue él, Hermione.

—¿Entonces quién? ¡Por favor, Remus! —exclamó, levantándose de su asiento—. Incluso alguien como Lord Voldemort no sería capaz de… —ni siquiera podía decirlo. Tenía que haber un error. Esa acción era sencillamente una locura—. ¿Quién le dio esa información? ¿confía plenamente en sus palabras?

—Fui yo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío bajar a toda velocidad por su columna. Lentamente se giró para mirar a la figura que se había mantenido cerca de la puerta, oculta entre las sombras.

—¿Ma…Malfoy?

El hombre permanecía con la espalda recostada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabello rubio destellaba gracias al fuego de la chimenea que, además, colocaba extrañas sombras en las facciones de su rostro, haciéndolo parecer algo irreal.

Sus dedos actuaron por instinto y sacaron la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón para apuntarle al hombre. No lo había visto en años, pero eso no significaba que ella no recordara que él era un mortífago y, por tanto, alguien cuyo trasero tenía que sacar de ésta casa a la voz de 'ya'.

—Hermione, guarda tu varita —le pidió Remus, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él está de nuestro lado.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —exclamó en voz alta sintiendo en su interior el extraño fluir de la sorpresa y el enojo a la vez—. ¿Los demás saben que él está aquí?

—Nadie sabe nada sobre este asunto, Hermione. Y confío en que permanezca así.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y cerró varias veces. Estaba completamente consternada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó, volviéndose había Malfoy.

Lo vio descruzar los tobillos con tranquilidad mientras se enderezaba para luego acercarse un par de pasos. La luz del hogar en la chimenea le dio una perfecta visión de sus ojos plateados, que ahora parecían brillar como mercurio líquido, y de la media sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios.

—Eso no te interesa, Granger —respondió con sequedad—. Vine aquí para cumplir con mi parte, eso es lo que sé y si quieren hacer algo al respecto tendrán que hacerlo ahora.

Hermione se adelantó un paso hacia él. No sabía si era para hablarle o para golpearlo de la misma manera como lo había hecho cuando niños, pero definitivamente no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Eso era seguro.

Sin embargo, la voz de Remus la hizo detenerse casi en el acto.

—Hermione, si te cité aquí para hablar de esto es porque creo, con toda seguridad, que eres la más apta para llevarlo a cabo. Sólo tú puedes viajar al pasado y detener los planes de Voldemort.

Ella comenzó a negar varias veces, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era sencillamente inconcebible.

Remus los dejó a solas un momento para que Malfoy le diera más detalles sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero el silencio fue lo único que llenó el espacio entre ellos mientras los dos intercambiaban miradas desde ambos extremos del despacho. Irónicamente, ahora la habitación ya no le parecía tan pequeña, al contrario, sentía como si de un gigantesco campo de fútbol se tratase.

Hermione no podía alcanzar a visualizar cómo es que todo esto estaba ocurriendo. Malfoy, en el Refugio, ¿dispuesto a ayudar a la Orden? ¡En qué clase de terrible universo paralelo había caído! ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué Remus _permitía_ que estuviera aquí? ¿Esto era real? ¿De verdad Voldemort había perdido ya tanto la razón como para querer arriesgar este presente al alterar el pasado?

Tantas preguntas que la rígida persona parada frente a ella no parecía estar dispuesta a responder. Y tampoco era como si Hermione fuera a creerle en realidad.

—Dime lo que sabes y después lárgate —dijo con amargura, clavando su mirada en el mortífago. Ella juzgaría si estaba diciéndole la verdad o no.

_Y si_ todo lo que Remus le había dicho era verdad, entonces lo mejor sería que Malfoy le contara todo el cuento para que ellos, los que realmente querían la caída de Voldemort, personas en las que sí confiaba, se encargaran del resto. No necesitaban la ayuda de nadie más, mucho menos de alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Vio los labios del hombre curvarse en una media sonrisa cargada de ironía. El tono agresivo que Hermione imprimió en sus palabras no parecía haberle afectado.

—No es tan fácil, Granger —dijo sin apartar la mueca en su rostro—. _Tú_ vas conmigo.

Hermione quiso decirle un montón de cosas más, pero el tiempo a solas se terminó demasiado pronto y Remus apareció por la puerta.

—Habla lo que tengas que hablar con ella, pero que sea rápido —dijo Malfoy con indiferencia, encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Tenemos que irnos pronto.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos en la habitación. Sólo el sonido irregular de su propia respiración parecía llegar a sus oídos.

—Estás molesta —comentó Remus al cabo de unos segundos. Hermione supuso que era algo fácil de deducir gracias a que mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a manera de escudo, y la varita aún erguida entre sus dedos. No podía ver su propia expresión, pero estaba bastante segura que no era muy amigable en esos momentos tampoco—. Di lo que ocupa tus pensamientos.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso. Las emociones corrían, desbordándose en el interior de su pecho, con tal rapidez que ella realmente comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Ya no podía diferenciar la sorpresa del enojo, o la incredulidad ni siquiera la molestia. Todo ocurría tan rápido que parecía una simple ilusión. Una muy desagradable alucinación.

Pero… podría ser cierto, ¿verdad? Que aquél que había mantenido la guerra durante tantos años recurriese a planes tan agresivos y definitorios con tal de detener su lucha. Con tal de ganar por fin. Pero la información venía de un mortífago, de uno de los peores, además.

—Que nada de esto tiene sentido y que es altamente probable que se trate de alguna clase de trampa —susurró, apenas preocupándose porque las palabras alcanzaran a llegar a los oídos de Remus—. Que no entiendo cómo es que Draco Malfoy está aquí y tú te encuentres… tan tranquilo.

La mirada comprensiva se mantuvo sobre ella mientras se acercaba. Apoyó la cadera en el escritorio y junto las manos sobre sus piernas. Hermione siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, una parte de ella sintiéndose realmente frustrada porque aquel hombre exudara tal calma cuando todo lo que ella quería hacer era gritar.

—Dumbledore confiaba en él.

El simple comentario reavivó la hoguera de molestia que ardía en su pecho.

—Dumbledore confiaba en Severus Snape y él lo asesinó —replicó ella, apretando los dientes. Ciertamente, todo parecía indicar que su difunto director había cometido el error de confiar demasiadas veces en las personas equivocadas.

Su respuesta pareció descolocar a Remus por un instante.

—Siempre has sido increíblemente inteligente, Hermione —le dijo él con una sonrisa pálida dibujada en sus labios. Un movimiento de su mano, le invitó a que se acercara y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que situarse junto a él—. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que en tiempos tan oscuros como los que vivimos, no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar de aquellos que intentan ayudarnos.

Sí, ella lo sabía. Sin la ayuda de todos esos anónimos sin rostro, que se habían arriesgado a ofrecerles refugio, o comida o una vía de escape, seguramente la Orden habría desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Pero también no podía olvidar que, cuando las cosas salían mal, eran aquellos que actuaban de buena fe quienes habían sido los primeros en caer. El antiguo jefe del DCMI era su recordatorio más reciente.

—¿Y si esto termina mal?

_"En esta guerra todo podía salir mal."_

Cada vez que dejaba el Refugio para cumplir alguna de las incursiones, Hermione se mentalizaba con aquella frase. Precisamente porque no quería que la esperanza le hiciera un daño más doloroso e insoportable cuando sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

—¿Qué tal si…?

_"No podemos regresar…"_, completó en sus pensamientos. Viajar en el tiempo era algo bastante complicado. Sí, tal vez unas cuantas horas podrían manejarse pero ¿veinte años? Ella no podía comenzar a enumerar todas las cosas que podrían salir mal con tan solo pensarlo.

—Entonces sabrás que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para darnos una oportunidad. Sabrás que nos has dado tiempo para recuperar la esperanza y eso es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber deseado. —Hermione iba a empezar a replicar, pero Remus se apresuró a añadir—: Piénsalo un poco, Hermione, ¿quién si no la bruja más brillante de esta generación podría conseguirlo?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios contra su voluntad.

—Eso no es justo, Remus —dijo, cediendo finalmente. Era increíble que él se valiera del profundo significado que tenía aquella frase para convencerla. Aunque tenía que reconocerle que había sido un movimiento bastante lógico—. ¿Cómo viajaremos al pasado?

Remus la miró complacido ahora que había aceptado.

—Tengo entendido que la profesora McGonagall te entregó cierto giratiempo antes de que abandonaras el colegio.

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada. No esperaba que él conociera ese detalle.

El último día que había pasado en Hogwarts, al término de su sexto año, la profesora McGonagall la había mandado llamar a su oficina y le había devuelto su giratiempo. Ése que le había dado en su tercer año y que ella había devuelto luego de sufrir una crisis nerviosa al usarlo. En aquel entonces, ella se había extrañado al tener el pequeño objeto de vuelta, pues su profesora había sido clara con sus intenciones al devolvérselo.

_Tal vez pueda serte útil en algún momento_, le había dicho. _Sé que tú eres la única capaz de usarlo responsablemente._

Remus sacó el pequeño objeto del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó junto con su pequeño bolso encantado. Ése que siempre llevaba consigo a todas partes porque nunca sabía cuando las cosas podrían salir mal.

_Así que por eso me había dejado a solas con Malfoy…,_ pensó ella. Había ido a buscar el giratiempo y seguramente ya lo había ajustado para viajar los años exactos. El pequeño objeto temblaba de manera casi imperceptible, gracias a la magia que contenía, a la espera de que permitieran que el reloj comenzara a girar. Era casi como si tuviese vida propia.

_Debe ser el último que existe…_

Hermione tuvo una extraña sensación al tenerlo de nuevo en sus manos, y las lágrimas enturbiaron sus ojos mientras recordaba aquella época en la que su única preocupación había sido sacar excelentes calificaciones. Los recuerdos de los momentos felices que había pasado junto a Harry resultaron ser el último aliciente que necesitó para decidirse.

Fuera verdad o no lo que Voldemort planeaba, ella viajaría al pasado para asegurarse de que todo siguiera el cauce que debía seguir.

—Todo está listo —le dijo Remus, obligándola a apartar la mirada del objeto.

Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse poco a poco.

—No entiendo —susurró, inquieta—. Creí que el giratiempo sólo podía retroceder hasta el inicio del día.

Remus tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro cuando alzó la mirada. Como si una parte de él no creyera que ella fuese capaz de notar tales detalles incluso en momentos como ése.

—Es algo complicado de explicar y, desafortunadamente, no tenemos tiempo. Pero mantente tranquila, cuando vuelvas te lo contaré todo.

Hermione tuvo que conformarse con aquella respuesta pues Draco Malfoy volvió a aparecer por la puerta, provocando que la sensación de sospecha y molestia volvieran a latir en su pecho.

Aún no estaba segura de querer hacer esto _con él._

Hermione se pasó la larga y fina cadena del giratiempo por encima de la cabeza y luego la estiró para hacer lo mismo con el cuello de Malfoy. El mortífago se echó para atrás en el acto y Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de toda la poca paciencia que esbozaba para no voltear los ojos o decirle algo realmente grosero. Él la miró receloso por un instante y finalmente tomó un lado de la cadena para colocársela él mismo.

—Tomen —dijo Remus, extendiéndoles un pequeño sobre e interrumpiendo así el duelo de miradas en el que se habían enfrascado sus antiguos estudiantes—. Entreguen esta carta al profesor Dumbledore tan pronto como se encuentren con él. Mucha suerte, muchachos. Estaremos esperando su regr…

Un fuerte estallido retumbó en las cercanías haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas.

El caos se desató antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarse qué rayos sucedía. Destellos se reflejaron como sombras intermitentes en la habitación, y los habitantes del refugio fueron sacados de sus respectivos sueños al instante.

—¡Nos atacan! —escucharon como un grito a lo lejos.

Hermione reconoció la voz de Bill.

El miedo se convirtió en una fría corriente que reptó por toda su espina dorsal cuando supo que sus peores temores de nuevo se cumplían. Por fin Voldemort había logrado dar con su ubicación. Todo estaba yendo mal otra vez.

De inmediato aferró su varita y avanzó un paso antes de ser detenida por el brusco agarre de Malfoy en su codo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Váyanse! —Gritó Remus antes de echar a correr hacia el corredor—. ¡Ya!

Draco tomó el pequeño reloj y dejó que comenzara a girar.

—¡No! —Gritó Hermione siendo incapaz de moverse. La ventana frente a ellos estalló en miles de pedazos y entonces ella ya no pudo ver más—. ¡Remus!

La habitación comenzó a desvanecerse, convertida en manchas de luces y sombras hasta que no quedó nada más que la oscuridad a su alrededor. La última imagen captada por sus ojos había sido la expresión en el rostro de Remus mientras corría por el pasillo. El miedo que se había reflejado en sus pupilas y la diminuta sonrisa que apareció en sus labios antes de girar la cabeza.

Hermione no podía respirar en medio de aquella opresiva falta de luz. Perdió la noción del pasar del tiempo mientras viajaban. No supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que duró la sensación que apretujó su estómago convirtiéndolo en un doloroso nudo que parecía caer hasta sus pies.

Pronto todo comenzó a aclararse a su alrededor, como si fuera una espesa neblina, y los objetos recuperaron su nitidez. Tanta como era posible bajo el cielo nocturno que había sobre sus cabezas.

La respiración de Hermione estaba convertida en sonoros jadeos mientras sus ojos brincaban de un sitio a otro frente a ella, como si esperara que la habitación volviera a reaparecer en cualquier momento. La delicada cadena se le había clavado en el cuello, presionando contra el corazón que le latía en la garganta.

Le tomó casi un minuto completo reconocer el lugar en el que habían aparecido: el Valle de Godric. El faro cercano brillaba en lo alto de un poste de hierro, añadiéndole un halo dorado a la piel de sus manos. El aire húmedo y ventoso le arañaba la piel y estrujaba sus pulmones con cada dolorosa respiración.

Pensó en los miembros de la Orden que estaban ocupando el Refugio aquella noche. Pensó en Remus, en Bill y Fleur, en Dean, Ernie, Katie, Oliver y en Fred y Angelina. Quería regresar. Quería volver a su presente y asegurarse de que todos sobrevivirían a aquel inesperado ataque.

_Tienes una misión y no tienes tiempo ahora_…, le recordó una voz en su interior, obligándola a reprimir todas esas ideas. Su mente se aclaró casi al instante. Bien, ya sabía que habían sido enviados al lugar correcto, ahora lo primero que tenían que averiguar era si se encontraban en el momento correcto.

Quitó la cadena del giratiempo del cuello de Malfoy y luego lo metió bajo su ropa. Sus pies comenzaron a caminar a través de aquellas calles, apresurando el paso conforme el tiempo comenzaba a pasar con normalidad. Algunos grupos de niños aparecían en su camino, vestidos con sus disfraces de Noche de Brujas, corriendo y celebrando los dulces conseguidos.

Vagamente recordaba el camino que había recorrido años atrás con Harry pero, cuando llegaron a donde la calle se convertía en una intersección que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo, Hermione comenzó a dudar.

—Debería estar por aquí… —susurró para sí misma, aun cuando la presencia de Draco Malfoy se mantenía como un escalofrío latente en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Era el día, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿por qué no podía hallar la casa? ¿Acaso…?

Un gigantesco destello verde iluminó el cielo a sus espaldas y la tierra tembló ligeramente bajo sus pies.

—¡Es ahí! —Gritó Hermione, echando a correr calle arriba. No solo el encantamiento Fidelius se había roto sino que la magia de aquel oscuro mago había hecho visible la propiedad de nuevo.

Ambos pasaron corriendo entre algunos muggles que se habían quedado estáticos ante lo sucedido. Incluso algunos se habían asomado desde el interior de un bar cercano. Hermione sentía que sus piernas no se movían lo bastante rápido, la casa le parecía estar clavada al otro lado de un gigantesco abismo que no podía cruzar.

Por fin pudo ver el inicio de la propiedad y eso la hizo apresurar su carrera mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la pequeña verja que se distinguía a lo lejos.

El brazo de Malfoy se interpuso en su camino, atrapándola por la cintura. El inesperado freno provocó que sus pies quedaran momentáneamente en el aire, como si hubiera dado un pequeño salto antes de aterrizar de nuevo sobre el adoquín.

—¿Estás loca? —le "gritó" él como un susurro entre dientes. Hermione sintió la piel de su nuca erizarse al escuchar su voz tan cerca—. No puedes entrar allí todavía. Espera.

Hermione se apartó un paso e hizo lo dicho. Se quedó parada en medio de la calle, con las manos cubriendo el grito que quería salir de su boca al ver la casa derrumbándose justo frente a sus ojos mientras esperaba lo que le pareció una eternidad completa hasta que, finalmente, Malfoy dio el visto bueno para entrar una vez que los muggles comenzaron a acercarse.

Ambos cruzaron la entrada, pues la verja estaba abierta. El ruido de las hojas secas siendo trituradas bajo sus zapatos hizo un eco sonoro que amortiguaba las voces de los mirones. No tenían tiempo que perder, debían irse antes de que el Ministerio llegara. Y debían llevarse a Harry con ellos.

Sin perder tiempo entró en la casa, tropezando con algo al avanzar tan sólo unos pasos. Un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter justo a sus pies. Las lágrimas nublaron su mirada y bloquearon el contacto que ella había hecho con aquellos ojos negros, carentes de vida.

Se obligó a sí misma a avanzar a través de los cristales rotos. Las escaleras estaban incompletas, parte del techo había colapsado sobre ellas, llevándose tres escalones de en medio. Un rápido vistazo al otro lado del vestíbulo le confirmó que el resto de la casa se encontraba en mejores condiciones. La madera crujió detrás de ella y vio que Malfoy estaba siguiéndola, con varita en mano.

Hermione se las arregló para llegar al piso de arriba. Desde su posición, a la mitad del pasillo, miró en ambas direcciones. A su izquierda, las habitaciones lucían intactas; pero a su derecha podía ver el enorme desastre gracias al hueco que ahora estaba abierto donde antes estaba el techo. Avanzó con pasos dudosos, apenas apoyando los pies sobre el techo por temor a lo que podrían enfrentarse si hacían ruido.

La puerta al final del corredor estaba abierta y el llanto de Harry llegaba con intensidad. Hermione prácticamente corrió hacia allí, dejando de lado las precauciones.

El bebé estaba de pie en el interior de su cuna, con las manitas aferradas a los barrotes. A sus pies yacía el cuerpo de Lily, tenía los ojos abiertos igual que los había tenido su esposo, pero su brazo estaba estirado en dirección a la cuna, como si intentara llegar a su hijo.

—¿Harry? —le llamó Hermione con un suspiro trémulo.

Al percatarse de su presencia, el bebé alzó su mirada llena de lágrimas y chilló más fuerte, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran todavía más. Hermione cruzó la habitación y sacó al bebé de su cuna para sostenerlo cerca de su pecho. Luego de mecerlo algunos instantes, logró calmarlo. La sensación de tener al bebé entre sus brazos consiguió anclarla a la realidad.

Esto estaba sucediendo, realmente estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntaron enérgicos a sus espaldas—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hermione se giró mientras se levantaba lentamente, y miró la enorme figura que se hallaba parada detrás del marco de la entrada.

—Tranquilo, Hagrid. Somos… —Su voz se cortó de repente mientras lo pensaba mejor. Él no sabía quiénes era, y por cómo estaba la situación, tampoco serviría si lo hacía—. Remus Lupin nos envió —corrigió—. Harry está en peligro y hemos venido a ayudar.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Aquí estuvo el reencuentro de Hermione y Draco en el futuro y cómo es que llegaron al pasado. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo –más de dos meses :S-, el motivo principal fue que inicié esta historia prácticamente a ciegas, y para alguien con un ligero TOC como yo, pues hubo un momento en que eso resultó extremadamente frustrante, pero la sinopsis ya está hecha por completo y ahora puedo avanzar sobre suelo más o menos firme._

_En fin… ya me despido, dándoles las gracias por sus reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**SALESIA — lore — Yuuki Kuchiki — Nanis88arg — sailor mercuri o neptune — Annie Thompson — DiZereon — Abytutis — tamarabvillar — ValeenG — Amedelune — Ai no yoake — Pity Parker — Luna-maga — JeiBi V. q — jacque-kari — Serena Princesita Hale — CookieAbii — mimi-chan**_

_Chicas sin cuenta, he aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:_

_**SALESIA:**__ No te preocupes por no haber podido responder a mi pedido, la verdad todo fue muy súbito, pero agradezco tu preocupación. Pasando al cap anterior: sí, son tiempos difíciles para Draco y Hermione tanto en el pasado como en el presente, pero veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas de ahora en adelante. ¿A dónde los llevó Hermione? Pff… eso tendrás que averiguarlo en el siguiente capítulo porque podría decírtelo pero ¿qué emoción quedaría en eso? :P Ya sabes, prometo que todas las dudas se aclararán poco a poco y sino, pues tú sólo dímelo y entonces ya veremos si puedo 'spoilearte' algo :)_

_**lore:**__ Y la emoción seguirá, ¡gracias por tu comentario!_

_**luna-maga:**__ ¡Aquí estuvo la continuación! Lamento la espera u .u_

_**mimi-chan:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_En el próximo capítulo: Regresamos a 1981. ¿Adónde los llevó, Hermione? ¿es seguro? ¿qué consecuencias tendrá en el futuro? ¿y Draco? (Soy mala, lo sé :P)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


End file.
